El legado del olimpo: La nueva generacion
by engel17white
Summary: 20 años han pasado desde el día en que la tierra despertó, ¿que habrá cambiado?¿que fue de nuestros héroes? les digo desde ahora que usare mucho material de las crónicas de kane, lost girl, juego de tronos y otras series y peliculas, no lo puse en croosover por que dudo que haya una categoría, es clasificación M por el lenguaje y las escenas sexuales y violentas, no soy dueño de PJ
1. Un barco mugroso

Capítulo 1 Un barco mugroso, un fantasma acosador y un monstruo destripado

Jane se despertó como de costumbre en estos días, con el pútrido olor a pescado pudriéndose y sal marina, el olor le llego hasta la medula, pero por fortuna luego del tercer día en el barco se había acostumbrado al olor, aunque claro cuando te cuelas en un barco pesquero no puedes esperar mucho, ella siempre había odiado al mar, pero no le quedo de otra, entonces cuando supuso toda la tripulación se había dormido, salió de la caja donde se escondía. Se coló en la cafetería, cuidando de no encender las luces, conecto su celular a la corriente eléctrica, y reviso el refrigerador, como siempre ese tipo tan gordo había dejado su almuerzo a la mitad, probablemente para tragarse el resto en la mañana, pero por séptima vez seguida, su bolsa grasienta despareció "misteriosamente" del refrigerador y apareció vacía en la basura, el tipo ya había acusado a toda la tripulación por eso pero al parecer nadie le presto la mayor atención, rápidamente comió y bebió agua del grifo, el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba en altamar ni le interesara, espero a que su celular se cargara, no mucho solo lo suficiente para que durara encendido otro día, jane solo lo utilizaba para escuchar música y ver sus fotografías y vídeos, no podía llamar a nadie, principalmente porque no había a quien llamar, no tenía familia, ni amigos propiamente dichos, los chicos por alguna extraña razón acababan detestándola en unos días, y las chicas siempre la habían envidiado, así que no, Jane no tenía amigos, cuando su celular se cargó lo suficiente, salió de la cocina y entro en la bodega, fue al baño que había ahí y cuando se disponían a volver a su caja, noto un brillo extraño en la ventana, miro por ella y la vio, LA ESTATUA DE LA LIBERTAD, POR FIN HABÍA LLEGADO.

Jane entro de nuevo en la caja a esperar, en menos de una hora el barco ya había llegado a un puerto, a ella no le importaba cual era, lo único que le importaba era que había llegado a la gran manzana y por fin tendría respuestas, una vez el barco llego a puerto, el capitán salió para reportarse con el administrador del puerto y colocaron una rampa a la bodega para descargar la mercancía, una vez que la caja estuvo en el puerto jane confirmo que todo adulto seguía ocupado, cuando no vio a nadie por los agujeros de la caja, la abrió, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del lugar, en ese momento lo único que le interesaba era alejarse del "ebrio perdido" ¿bonito nombre para un barco no? Pronto Jane se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad, Jane paso completamente desapercibida lo cual la molesto un poco, se miró en el aparador de una tienda cerrada y vio con horror su reflejó, su cabello estaba todo hecho nudos y desarreglado, en su cara se notaba que hacía días que no usaba maquillaje y su ropa estaba llena de grasa, y probablemente olía a pescado podrido y agua salada, parecía otra más de las indigentes de la ciudad, entonces se dijo, "bueno primero lo primero conseguir un lugar donde dormir con baño", entonces camino, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un club nocturno.

Espero en el estacionamiento, viendo un montón de gente entrar y salir, hasta que vio justo lo que buscaba, era un chico de unos 22 años, se veía lindo, pero también tímido, traía unos grandes lentes y chaleco que gritaba "NERD" pero aun así, Jane no se fijó demasiado en eso, se fijó en que toda su ropa parecía de buena marca, que abrió un auto que si bien no era un deportivo si era un último modelo y especialmente se fijó en que traía una cara que se notaba que esa noche no había tenido suerte, además siempre tuvo cierta debilidad hacia los nerds, entonces Jane se acercó por la espalda y le dijo con su voz más cortes –hola soy Jane- él se volteo a verla y le tiro una mirada de "¿Qué quiere esta mendiga?", Jane entonces decide usar el plan B y toma bruscamente su mano, antes de que el tipo pudiera soltarse Jane decidió usar su "don" y entonces la cara de enojo del tipo cambia a una expresión de bobo enfermo de amor y dice –hooola, soyy- y ella dice un poco brusca –no me importa, llévame a un hotel- y le suelta la mano, los ojos del tipo se iluminaron y dice alegremente –claro- y ella dice –y tienen que ser un lugar discreto, nadie en el mundo creerá que tengo 18, y además servicio a la habitación, tengo hambre- y él dice aun con su sonrisa de bobo –claro, todo lo que tú quieras- y entra al auto ella está a punto de entrar a el asiento del copiloto cuando alguien dice a lo lejos –oye tú, la de la chaqueta rosa- en un tono muy eufórico, entonces Jane voltea y ve a una chica corriendo hacia ella como si estuviera en una maratón, entonces al acercarse y pasar bajo una farola jane noto que la chica era transparente y que no corría, sino que flotaba en su dirección, entonces Jane resopla molesta.

Justo cuando parecía que podría comer, dormir y divertirse un poco, tenían que llegar los monstruos, entonces se voltea hacia el nerd y le dice –lo siento misterioso desconocido, otro día será- entonces sale corriendo huyendo de gasparina, mientras el grita –TE AMO- y la fantasma grita y llama diciendo –espera, espera, no te voy a hacer daño- a lo que Jane le refuta –si claro, igual que no me querían dañar esos hombres lobo en Manitoba, ni esas vampiresas-robot con pelo de fuego en Quebec- Jane se agrio de solo recordarlo, podría haber llegado a Nueva York hace mucho de no ser por esas malditas, y lo peor, las perras se creían que en su forma humanas estaban más buenas que Jane, tuvo que huir, ella quería ir en avión así solo hubiera tardado hora y media, hasta en bicicleta solo hubiera hecho dos días para llegar, pero como las chicas antorcha la perseguían tuvo que subir a un barco que había oído, iba a Nueva York, aunque claro no pudo prever la tormenta que los sacaría de su rumbo y la obligaría a tardar una semana en llegar, Jane ya estaba harta de huir, se había desecho de los tres lobos y de cinco de las vampiresas, no hubiera huido si no fuera porque había como una docena mas de ellas, pero ahora había solo una fantasma, así que se volteó para encararla, entonces la fantasma la alcanzo y dijo alegremente –que bien, te detuviste, hola soy Nellie, y seré tu guía hasta el campamento, no sé qué tanto sepas de lo que en realidad eres pero….- entonces ella fue interrumpida, lo cual fue una suerte para la fantasma, porque Jane estaba a punto de envestir contra ella, una profunda voz dijo –NO AURA, no llegaran al campamento- entonces por el callejón se acercaron tres grandulones como de unos 16, ni siquiera podía verles la cara de lo altos que eran, entonces note que cada uno llevaba una cadena de hierro con letras colgando, el de en medio decía devoracráneos, el de la izquierda quebrantahuesos y el ultimo chupatuétanos, debían de ser de alguna de esas bandas, Jane estaba a punto de decirles que se fueran a la …., cuando de repente empezaron a cambiar, si antes eran altos ahora median fácil tres metros cada uno, y de repente su piel se volvió amarillo patito, estaban tatuados hasta las orejas, al estilo Darth Maul, y vestidos todo de cuero negro, la "aura" se congelo en el momento en el que los vio, el monstruo de en medio de repente y sin razón aparente apareció una enorme esfera de bronce en llamas, Jane rápidamente se quito sus aretes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nellie no podía creer su mala suerte, tendrás una oportunidad le dijeron, busca a la chica de chaqueta rosa le dijeron, y ahora que la encontro por fin, luego de buscar todo el día, se topa también con tres canadienses enojados, es curioso, de todas las formas que se le ocurrió que moriría jamás sele ocurrió que unos gigantes lestrigones se la iban a comer, pero ni hablar siempre quiso ser más que solo una ninfa, quería ser una heroína, tal vez si distraía a los lestrigones y le gritara a esta chica donde estaba el portal, ella podría serlo, la chica menciono que ya se había topado con monstruos antes, así que probablemente sabia correr por su vida, entonces la chica se quitó sus aretes, Nellie pensó "¿enserio?" no lo podía creer estaban a punto de matarlas y esta chica creía que le iban a robar su joyería, Nellie estaba a punto de gritarle que huyera, cuando la chica unió sus aretes, cada uno era la mitad de un circulo unido con un eslabón a la mitad de una punta de flecha de metal, al unirlos se separaron la flecha en la mano derecha y el circulo y los eslabones en la izquierda, Nellie no entendía por qué hacía esto, cuando de repente la punta de flecha creció hasta convertirse en una lanza de dos metros, la mitad de marfil y la otra mitad de oro imperial con una punta de flecha de plata en el otro extremo del mango, entonces el circulo creció hasta convertirse en un escudo griego de bronce celestial, con el centro de plata, como la egida solo que envés de la cabeza de medusa tenía un dragón de tres cabezas de hierro estigio, con esmeraldas envés de ojos y garras y colmillos de marfil, se imagino que los canadienses debieron de quedarse igual de sorprendidos que ella ya que ni se dieron cuenta cuando la chica lanzo la lanza al lestrigón líder, le dio directo en el ojo y como es lógico suponerlo se convirtió en polvo, y la esfera cayo al piso, Nellie no lo podía creer, lo que la habían dicho era cierto, si llevaba a esta heroína al campamento por fin la dejarían hacer su sueño realidad, entonces vio como la chica agarraba algo en el interior de su escudo entonces empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, en un principio pensó que había enloquecido, pero luego noto que en su interior el escudo tenía una cadena enrollada entonces al moverse así hizo que la cadena se soltara y golpeara con el escudo girando a otro gigante cortándole ambos pies y el canadiense cayo convertido en polvo, Nellie estaba maravillada cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza y noto que las luces se apagaron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane soltó la cadena para que el escudo giratorio fuera a parar directo al pecho del ultimo monstruo, pero este ya no estaba ahí, entonces se preguntó "¿y la fantasma?" entonces recordó que no era un fantasma, los monstruos la llamaron aura, pero hasta donde ella sabía las auras eran la energía que esta alrededor nuestro, ¿a menos que?, entonces ella se preguntó "¿podrían ser de las otras auras?" las de la mitología, los espíritus de las nubes, o seres espirituales con cuerpos físicos formados por cristales de nieve y/o gotas de agua como su padre las llamaba, eso sonaba más lógico, aunque claro en un mundo con monstruos es difícil encontrar la lógica, pero a Jane no le importaba después de todo ya ni siquiera estaba allí, entonces tomo su mochila del piso y camino tranquilamente con algo de suerte ese nerd seguía ahí esperándola, no sería la primera vez que su "don" durara horas, entonces de repente oyó un grito desgarrador.

Ella pateo y maldijo, deseo con todas sus ganas poder seguir caminando y alejarse del peligro, pero su maldita conciencia no la dejo, corrió directo hacia donde se escuchó el grito, toco sus orejas para asegurarse de que sus aretes habían vuelto, la lanza se había quedado clavada en el piso, y el escudo con cadena en una pared, pero Jane había aprendido que en cuanto los perdía de vista estos volvía en forma de aretes directo a sus orejas, la primera vez que los perdió había llorado como loca, creía que había perdido uno de los últimos regalos de sus padres, la única forma de defenderse que tenía y la única pista de su origen, pero al mirarse al espejo sonrió y se carcajeo, Jane llego directo hacia otro puerto lista para convocar sus armas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no sería necesario, o al menos eso esperaba ella, lo que encontró fue tanto al monstruo como a la chica transparente tirados en el piso, la chica se veía intacta excepto por una pequeña conmoción en su cabeza, pero el monstruo ese era otro asunto, tenía el cuerpo rasgado, de la garganta al ombligo, parecía que una garras lo habían abierto, jane no era experta en anatomía sobrenatural pero al acercarse noto que el monstruo amarillo ya no tenía ni pulmones ni estómago, aunque no lo pudo decir con certeza ya que un segundo después el monstruo se disolvió en polvo dorado, entonces se acercó a la orilla y vio que el agua se movía como si algo acabara de saltar al agua, decidió que lo mejor era tomar a gasparina y salir corriendo de ahí, entonces se acercó a la chica inmóvil y pensó, "ok, ¿habrá alguna tienda de aspiradoras cerca?".

Jane se acercó pensando que su mano atravesaría el cuerpo de la chica, pero para su sorpresa era mucho más sólido de lo que cualquiera pensaría, aunque era mucho y hablo de mucho más ligera que alguien normal, lo cual agradeció, cargar a la nube era más o menos como cargar un cuaderno, se la puso en la espalda y camino, aunque no sabía exactamente a donde, ella había mencionado un campamento, pero tenía que esperar a que recobrara la conciencia para poder obtener algo de información, entonces un auto se estaciono justo frente a ellas y la conductora pregunto -¿oye necesitas un aventón al árbol de Thalía?-.

)()()()()()(

Bueno primer capítulo ¿Qué opinan?, se aceptan críticas y comentarios


	2. Un auto bonito

Capitulo 2 Un auto bonito, una persecución y el árbol de Thalía

Jane tuvo que admitir que ese era un auto increíble, era un Mini Cooper S Convertible rojo escarlata, era de hace como unos 20 años, pero aun así se veía como salido de la agencia, era de los ingleses así que tenía el volante del otro lado, la chica que conducía tenía unos 19 años y una apariencia muy extraña, tenía la piel blanca medio bronceada, su cabello parecía de oro, no rubio dorado, sino que de verdad parecía que cada rizo grande estaba hecho de fibras de oro, con algunos mechones de plata repartidos al azar por su cabeza, lo llevaba casi hasta los hombros, usaba ropa formal, camiseta azul marino de botones, chaleco y falda hasta la rodilla de lino gris, un extraño sombrero de mafiosa gris con una banda azul, zapatos grises de tacón bajo y una corbata de rayas plata y zafiro, pero sin duda alguna lo más extraño de ella eran sus extraños ojos violeta, en cuanto a su acompañante en el asiento del copiloto, eso era algo que a Jane le interesó mucho más, el tipo era alto, con piel café oscura, ojos y cabello caramelo, el cual llevaba en un medio afro que le tapaba las orejas, se veía de unos 17 años, llevaba unos Jeans con unos simples Nike blancos con gris, una camiseta negra con estampado plateado y una chaqueta de cuero café, normalmente Jane no entraría a un auto con dos desconocidos que decían cosas sin sentido, pero podría haber más monstruos al acecho, además de que siempre tuvo cierta debilidad hacia los negros, así que decidió subir al auto.

Jane entro al auto y arrojo a Nellie en el otro asiento, entonces la conductora dijo –mejor le pones el cinturón o saldrá volando con el viento, créeme ya me paso- entonces Jane le coloca el cinturón a Nellie y se recuesta a un lado y dice –soy Jane Matthews- y el chico dice –yo soy Julius Stone, pero puedes llamarme Juls- con una voz un tanto profunda que Jane encontró muy atrayente a lo que responde –hola- entonces ambos se quedan viéndose durante unos 15 segundos, hasta que la conductora carraspea y Juls saliendo del trance dice –o, si claro, esta es mi prima…..- y es interrumpido por la conductora que dice –Trix Kane, mucho gusto- y levanta una mano para luego empezar a conducir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Juls estaba honestamente fascinado, nunca en sus 17 años había visto una chica tan bonita, Jane tendría unos 14 años, con la piel blanca, unos lindos ojos azul rey, cabello rubio dorado (no como el de Trix, pero así se llama el color) que llevaba en grandes y largos tirabuzones, se veía un poco sucia y olía a pescado podrido, pero se notaba que había estado corriendo por su vida desde hace semanas, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Juls, hace un par de años que no había visto a uno de ellos llegando así a la ciudad, normalmente a los 11 más o menos los diosecillos olímpicos eran separados de sus padres mortales, no sabía exactamente a donde, pero no iban al campamento hasta los 14, en cuanto al Aura Juls creyó recordar haberla visto un par de veces en el árbol de Thalía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo todas las ninfas de las nubes se parecen mucho, además estando inconsciente el parecido se agranda mucho, Juls no pudo evitar notar que durante el transcurso Jane no dejaba de mandarle miradas y guiños por el retrovisor, la verdad sea dicha esto le sorprendió un poco, nunca había conocido a una chica que fuera tan directa, entonces Trix pregunto en su usual tono formal –y dime Jane, ¿acabas de llegar a la ciudad o ya habías estado aquí antes?- a lo que Jane responde en un tono más normal, no es que Juls fuera presumido pero noto cierta tensión entre Trix y Jane hasta que menciono que era su prima, -no, es la primera vez, ella me persiguió un rato- señalando al aura –luego unos gigantes monstruosos nos persiguieron, nos deshicimos de ellos y luego ustedes aparecieron- Juls vio que se estaba guardando algunos detalles, pero decidió no preguntar, no era su asunto después de todo, justo cuando la indiscreta de Trix iba a meter la pata preguntando algo delicado, adoraba a su prima pero eso siempre le molesto de ella, para ser alguien que se viste y habla tan formal es tal vez la persona con menos sentido de la privacidad que ha conocido, pero por "fortuna" antes de que pudiera decir algo oímos a unas camionetas acercándose a nosotros, Trix le cedió el paso a dos, pero otras dos permanecieron detrás nuestro, entonces Juls vio que en los vidrios tanto delanteros como traseros de las Jeeps había un pequeño símbolo de infinito calcado, entonces pensó "mierda, caímos en una trampa de los fanáticos", entonces le dirigió una mirada silenciosa a Trix con la cual se pusieron de acuerdo, entonces se voltea y le dice a Jane -agáchate, ahora- debió decirlo en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía por que de inmediato la chica se agacho en su asiento, entonces Juls tomo su maletín, era café con dos discos de hierro enfrente uno con piedras de color incrustadas y otro que al parecer tenía unas pequeñas puertas, Juls oprimió las piedras como si de botones se tratar y en cuanto las tocaba estas se iluminaban un poco, oprimió cuatro y luego la grande blanca de en medio, las pequeñas puertas se abrieron, en su interior solo se veía una luz blanca, entonces de la luz salió despedido un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde y tres cosas ovaladas dentro, el cual Juls atrapo al instante, lo arrojo a la carretera, directo a uno de los neumáticos de la camioneta Jeep más cercana, en cuanto el frasco se rompió debajo de la Jeep creció al instante un árbol de tres metros en la mitad de la carretera, dejando a la Jeep atrapada en sus ramas, cuando Jane vio esto pregunto con voz asombrada -¿Qué chingaos fue eso?- a lo que Juls respondió tan tranquilo como pudo –en el frasco había unas semillas y una poción especial de supe crecimiento que se activa con el oxígeno, cuando el frasco se rompió, BUMH roble instantáneo- entonces Jane pregunto con voz asombrada y ligeramente curiosa -¿de dónde diablos sacaste eso?- a lo que Juls respondió ligeramente apenado y con un poco de sonrojo –yo la hice- lo cual hizo que los ojos de Jane se ampliaran, entonces Trix dijo con una ligera risita –hay niña eso no es nada, mira esto- a Jane al parecer no le gusto que le digieran "niña" en ese tono tan peculiar de Trix, pero mejor se quedó callada, entonces Jane volteo para atrás, alzo su mano hacia la otra camioneta de atrás y su mano empezó a brillar, entonces dice en su tono petulante –mejor cierren los ojos- Jane obedeció y Juls solamente evito mirar directamente cuando Trix expulso una fuerte llamarada de luz violeta, lo cual provoco que los conductores del Jeep se cegaran y perdieran el control de la camioneta lo cual provoco que esta se estrellara y terminada boca arriba al lado de la carretera, tanto Juls y Trix, se ríen Jane un tanto desconcertada les pregunta -¿hum, exactamente por que provocan accidentes vehiculares?- entonces Juls con una sonrisa le responde –tranquila ellos nos harían cosas mucho peores si nos pescaran, créenos- se puso serio en la última parte lo cual asusto un poco a Jane, entonces una de las Jeeps de enfrente frena con la clara intención de chocar con el Cooper pero Trix hábilmente evita el choque y se coloca enfrente de las dos Jeeps entonces Juls presiona las piedras en un orden diferente, y del otro lado del maletín se abrieron las puertas y salió disparado un frasco azul con líneas blancas moviéndose, entonces lo arrojo al Jeep más cercano y en cuanto el líquido choco con el Jeep el líquido se convirtió en hielo y se expandió hasta cubrir tomo el auto, al llegar al motor el Jeep paro de improviso, luego Trix dijo –oye toma el volante- y oprime un botón rojo que está justo arriba de la radio, entonces el cajón que está enfrente del asiento del copiloto se abre y se alza dentro un segundo volante, el de Trix tiene una luz verde en medio y el de Juls una roja, entonces Trix pregunta -¿listo?- a lo que Juls responde poniendo sus manos en el segundo volante –listo- entonces Trix suelta su volante y al instante la luz de Trix de vuelve roja y la de Juls verde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane no estaba segura de cuál de las cosas que había visto hasta ese momento podía calificar como la más rara, el maletín alquímico tenía lo suyo, los destellos cegadores también y el volante doble, pero definitivamente el premio selo gano cuando Trix, la ex conductora, soplo en sus manos y empezó a frotarlas obsesivamente hasta que empezaron a salir pequeños destellos de ellas, entonces separo sus manos y entre ellas se formó una pequeña esfera de destellos de luz y rayos en miniatura, color violeta entonces dijo –cuidado con la cabeza- mientras ponía sonrisa de loca, entonces arroja la esfera hacia atrás, pasa casi rozando la cabeza de Jane e impacto contra la última Jeep, entonces su alarma y la bocina se vuelven locos hasta que la Jeep simplemente se detiene, gracias a la alta velocidad a la que conducía Juls en unos segundos se pierde de vista.

Entonces Trix dice –bueno creo que dormiré un rato, faltan unos minutos para llegar al árbol de Thalía, una vez ahí tendrás que reportarte con el señor….- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase de improviso se hoyo como un disparo y Trix cayó en su asiento y en su cuello estaba lo que parecía un dardo tranquilizante, entonces Juls dice –demonios- de la nada de la orilla de la carretera se encendieron seis camionetas Ford Edge negras bastante amenazantes, aunque Jane apenas y les prestó atención, porque en medio de ellas como resguardándola había una Hummer blanca con un gigantesco símbolo de infinito dorado justo enfrente, Jane sintió como si todo el mundo se volviera rojo y de repente una alarma (como la de la película Kill Bill) se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, pasaron por su cabeza imagines; la gota de sangre cayendo en su cara, el sonido del arma, la puerta cerrándose, el ruido de la Hummer yéndose, entonces la cara de Jane se ensombreció y endureció y dijo con voz firme –yo me encargo- entonces Juls voltea y le dice –estás loca, ni siquiera estas entrena….- pero es interrumpido por Jane gritándole furiosa –DIJE QUE YO ME ENCARGO, CARAJO- lo cual hizo que Juls la mirara asombrado, Jane se quitó sus aretes casi violentamente y los transformo en lanza y escudo, lo cual asombro, aunque no demasiado, a Juls, entonces ella arroja la lanza directo hacia la camioneta más cercana, el oro imperial rompe el metal como si de papel se tratara y se clava directo en el motor, lo cual provoca que el auto frene y empieza a expedir vapor, entonces Jane toma la cadena del escudo y lo arroja hacia los autos, los vidrios delanteros de las dos camionetas más cercanas son destruidos, lo cual provoca que sus conductores bajen sus cabezas para evitar perderlas, lo cual provoca que las camionetas choquen la una contra la otra, entonces Jane no pudo aguantar más y soltó la cadena lo cual provoco que se impactara contra la camioneta de la otra esquina de la carretera y esta chocara con una cerca, solo entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una parte de Long Island con campos de ¿frutas?, a juzgar por el olor, entonces toco sus orejas pero sus aretes aun no volvían, entonces vio el maletín de Juls y sele ocurrió una idea, Juls dijo –WOW, ¿sabes conducir?, creo que en mi maletín ahí una p…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Jane tomo su maletín y lo arrojo directo a la Hummer pero el auto blanco simplemente desacelero, lo cual provoco que una de las Ford aplastara el maletín, lo cual provoco que el maletín explotara, lo cual provoco que toda la camioneta quedara envuelta en una nube de gas multicolor, para al final dar un frenon y oír en su interior un grito espantoso, Juls con cara de muy pocos amigos grita -¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTO ESE MALETIN?, los hijos de Vulcano y Trivia tardaron semanas en hacerlo- Jane no entendía de lo que hablaba y francamente no le interesaba, todo lo que quería era volar en pedazos la maldita Hummer blanca, y le pregunta al conductor -¿tienes alguna otra cosa que arrogarles?- entonces Juls dice aún más amargado –más o menos, ¿sabes conducir? O como mínimo ¿puedes evitar que choquemos?- a lo que Jane responde molesta –claro que se conducir y seguro que mejor que tu Snape- Juls dudo por un segundo pero al comprender el chiste dice sarcástico y molesto –o…. ya por qué hago pociones, si jajaja que risa, pues podrías empezar poniendo a Trix en el asiento trasero y pasándote adelante, y ponle el cinturón- Jane no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que Juls se veía así de insolente y agresivo pero decidió guardar sus hormonas para cuando la Hummer estuviera destruida, hizo lo que le dijo y noto que Trix no era ninguna aura, pesaba como una tonelada y no pudo evitar pensar "hay, debería hacer dieta y urgente…." Luego le coloca el cinturón de seguridad y se pasa adelante, entonces Juls le indica, coloca tus manos en el volante y tus pies en los pedales, y prepárate- una vez Jane hace esto no puede evitar notar que el volante y los pedales se sienten muy flojos, como si fueran de juguete, entonces Juls oprime la luz verde encima de su volante y se enciende la roja en el volante de Jane, Juls suelta su volante y su luz cambia a roja, luego la de Jane cambia a verde y de repente siente el volante y los pedales y debe hacer esfuerzo por no chocar hasta que encuentra el ritmo, una vez lo logra Juls oprime otro botón en su volante, este desaparece guardándose en el interior del auto y aparece un gabinete con una cosa que parecía un bumerang y un cetro ambos de marfil, entonces Juls los toma y se voltea, el cetro crece hasta hacerse de dos metros y Juls lo apunta hacia la última Ford negra, entonces grita Ha-Di y de repente parece un símbolo en el auto, un jeroglífico, como los que el padre de Jane le mostro en una ocasión, entonces el motor de la camioneta estallo, lo cual hizo que se volteara del revés, dejando sola a la Hummer blanca, Jane esperaba ansiosa que hiciera eso mismo con la Hummer para poder librarse por fin de sus pesadillas, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otro hechizo raro, "ella" asomo su fea cara por la ventana de la Hummer, Jane sintió rabia ciega en cuanto la vio y le dijo a Juls -¿Qué demonios esperas? Explota esa maldita camioneta de una chingada vez- pero entonces "ella" saco una pistola y disparó un dardo tranquilizante al cuello de Juls, él se sentó de dolor y dijo otra palabra rara, pero nada brillo esta vez y dijo –maldita sea, olvide que como sus armas son mortales el hechizo no funciona- con voz extremadamente cansada, luego se desploma en su asiento y dice con lo que le queda de voz –el árbol…. Cerca… de frente- para luego perder la conciencia, Jane maldijo en su cerebro y viro a la izquierda justo a tiempo para evitar un dardo que iba justo a su cabeza, entonces acelero a fondo, veía muchos, muchísimos árboles, pero no tenía idea de a cual buscaban, entonces al ver que no tenía opción se dijo así misma –ni creas hija de tu reputisima perra madre, a mi viva no me pescas- y volteo para verle la cara y viro a la derecha para evitar otro dardo, Jane ya tenía un plan en mente y nada la detendría, en cuanto la tuviera lo suficientemente cerca iba a dar el frenon, ella y los otros morirían pero que se le va a ser –si me muero tú te vienes conmigo al infierno- grito esto al tenerla cerca, ya estaba lista, estaba con el pie listo en el freno.

Para su sorpresa en cuanto estuvieron a ala distancia correcta fue la Hummer la que dio el frenon y luego vuelta en U, al voltear la cabeza hacia el frente vio a un metro de ella un letrero que decía "BIENVENIDOS AL ARBOL DE THALIA" con el cual por supuesto choco, las bolsas de aire se activaron y ella quedo inconsciente, lo último que oyó fue a un hombre preguntar –he Percy, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?- y otro hombre responder – a Nellie y a la chica llévenlas al portal, deben ir a la enfermería de inmediato, a los otros llévenlos adentro, tengo que llamar a Sadie, esto no le va a hacer la menor gracias-.

()()()()()()

Bueno fin el capitulo dos, el siguiente se llamara _**SUEÑO RARO, RECUERDO TRISTE Y DESPERTAR DE PORQUERIA**_ se aceptan críticas y comentarios, perdonen el lenguaje pero así son mis personajes , intentare actualizar cada semana pero no prometo nada, los comentarios ayudan a motivarme


	3. Un sueño raro

Capítulo 3 Un sueño raro, un recuerdo triste y un despertar de porquería

Jane casi nunca soñaba, pero cuando lo hacia lo hacía en grande, en el sueño ella era una doncella medieval.

 _Estaba en alguna clase de_ _torneo con caballeros derivándose con sus lanzas a caballo, al parecer eso lo encontraba extremadamente aburrido ya que podía sentir las ganas de dormir (valga la redundancia),_ _un par de tipos se mataron y ya al parecer lo consideraba muy aburrido y monótono, hasta que llegaron a la competencia con arco y flecha, entonces lanzaron flechas a blancos de espiral un par de veces hasta que un tipo con cabello naranja alto, flaco y de cara torpe se convierte en ganador, 1000 dragones de oro, sea lo que sea eso, entonces todo mundo se prepara para irse pero antes el flaco anaranjado dice –acepto cualquier reto, cualquiera que se crea mejor que yo y_ _esté_ _dispuesto a perder dinero- a ella no_ _podría_ _importarle menos,_ _así_ _que se levanta para irse pero el hombre que estaba sentado en las gradas junto a ella se levanta de un salto y dice –aquí- lo cual llama la atención de ella pero no lo suficiente para verle la cara, entonces continua diciendo –apuesto 1500 dragones de oro a que pierdes- lo cual si logra sobre saltarla, se acerca al hombre y le_ _susurra_ _–es todo lo que tenemos- a lo que e_ _l_ _la responde igual en_ _susurros–c_ _onfía_ _en mi- para luego gritar a todo pulmón –apuesto a que mi sobrina puede vencerte- mientras la señala,_ _al parecer eso causo mucha gracia a todo mundo ya que desde las gradas de los pobres, hasta el pabellón donde se_ _hallaban_ _unos tipos con corona que obviamente eran el rey y la reina, se oyó una gran carcajada ella no pudo dejar de notar que su cabello era de oro y plata y tenían ojos morados,_ _entonces ella responde aun en_ _susurros_ _pero obviamente enojada –tío, no he lanzado una flecha en mi vida- a lo que e_ _l_ _la responde feliz –tranquila, confía en_ _mí, conozco mejor tus capacidades que tu-_ _ella lo mira indecisa pero aun así_ _ante las risas de todos_ _camino hasta estar alado del arquero, el cual al parecer estaba a_ _punto de desmayarse de risa, aun_ _así_ _le_ _ofreció_ _su arco y una flecha y le dijo –es lo_ _mínimo_ _que puedo hacer, mañana_ _estarás_ _mendigando en la calle o en algún burdel ofreciéndote… procura avisarme en cual- mientras le dedicaba una mirada muy insana, ella le arrebato el arco y la flecha, tensar el arco resulto ser mucho_ _más_ _fácil de lo que en un principio supuso, entonces apunto, el arquero había sido el mejor de cerca de 200 otros arqueros, su flecha_ _cayó_ _a tres o cuatro centímetros del blanco, ella dudaba poder superarlo pero no_ _tenía_ _opción, calculo la distancia, el viento, el brillo del sol y justo cuando_ _iba_ _a disparar_ _oyó_ _el grito de un ave, rápidamente se_ _dio vuelta_ _y apunto directo al_ _pabellón_ _real sin techo,_ _soltó_ _la cuerda y la flecha_ _voló, directo a la cabeza del rey que hace unos segundos se burlaba de ella, la flecha le atravesó la garganta._

 _Le atravesó la garganta al ave que estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de clavar sus gigantescas_ _garras_ _en la cabeza real, durante tres segundos todo el mundo quedo en silencio,_ _luego al ver al ave_ _(la cual por cierto era el doble de grande que cualquier águila que haya visto)_ _muerta a los pies del rey, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el grito de alguna de las doncellas de cuna muy alta (ya sabes los que están entre la realeza y los nobles normales)_ _un tipo de alrededor de unos 17 años_ _con armadura negra le dedico una mirada de odio, a juzgar por su cabello y sus ojos se podría decir que estaba emparentado con el rey y la reina, levanto un dedo y dijo –arrestenla- los caballeros de armadura plateada y capa blanca que estaban detrás del rey rápidamente desenvainaron sus espadas y se acercaron a ella, pero entonces el rey se levantó de su trono y dijo –alto- el y el hombre que la mando arrestar discutieron en silencio durante unos momentos al final el rey se levanto y dijo –mi lady usted me ha salvado, tiene desde ahora mi agradecimiento y la declaro ganadora de esta competencia, ¿podría por favor decirnos su nombre?- el otro tipo se veía de verdad muy enojado y tal vez un poco ofendido, entonces ella dice en voz alta –mi nombre es….-_

Entonces Jane vuelve a ser consciente de si misma, los huesos y carne le duelen mucho y los parpados le pesan como para abrirlos, aun así escucha unas voces, una mujer muy enojada gritando como loca – ¿pero como se atreven?- a jane le pareció que su voz sonaba rara, entonces oye la vos de un hombre que le dice –Sadie cálmate- a lo que la mujer responde -¿mi hijo y mi sobrina son atacados a unos metros de un lugar "seguro" y quieres que me calme?- a lo que el hombre responde con tono serio pero tranquilizador –oye estoy igual de ofendido que tu, pero que se arriesguen así solo por un grupo de cuatro es muy extraño- entonces la mujer dice con ira –o es por que se están volviendo mas osados, empiezan con un grupo y antes de darnos cuenta ya nos estarán cazando como animales- a lo que el responde –si pudieran hacerlo ya lo habrían hecho, no, algo especial había en este grupo lo presiento, la ultima llegada al campamento tan movida fue la mía- a lo que ella dice en un tono de medio fastidio –si si si, el minotauro, tu mama, el sátiro, bla bla bla, ya he oído la historia mil veces de mil personas diferentes, estaré ahí en un minuto, ¿ya se llevaron a la ninfa y a la otra chica al campamento?- Jane entonces nota que la razón por la que su voz sonaba rara era por que hablaban por vídeo llamada, el responde –no, el portal no funciona y no podemos comunicarnos- a lo que la mujer pregunta -¿sucede algo malo?- a lo que el responde –no, últimamente nos esta pasando mucho usualmente lo arreglan en una hora o dos, Jake cree que…..-.

Antes de poder continuar Jane volvió a quedar inconsciente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jane vuelve a dormir en silencio, ella pidió a su mente volver al sueño medieval, pero no, como todas las noches su mente insiste en torturarla con los recuerdos de su último cumpleaños.

 **Jane estaba sentada frente a su peinador tomando una decisión de máxima importancia, cual brillo labial usar, es entonces cuando su madre entra a su habitación, "sin tocar como siempre" pensó Jane, pero aun así puso su mejor cara y dijo –Ho mama justo a tiempo, necesito tu ayuda- se madre se acerco y pregunto -¿Qué ocurre cariño?- la madre de Jane, Nazira** **Feres Yázbek** **era una mujer de rasgos árabes muy hermosa, ella se crió en Marruecos en una familia tradicional de muy estricta disciplina, cuando tenia 18 años fue con su familia a Los Ángeles, para conocer a su prometido un hombre obeso de 47 años, en la primera oportunidad se escapo, se quedo con una amigas de Internet y cuando consiguió trabajo de modelaje consiguió la visa permanente, su familia la desconoció y negó que alguna ves tuvieron una hija con ese nombre, pero a ella no podría haberle importado menos.**

 **Jane dijo –tengo mis botas beige, mis nuevos vaqueros y mi blusa rojo ladrillo, ahora la pregunta es ¿uso el brillo rojo cereza o el rojo escarlata?- mientras levantaba ambos y los miraba con cara analítica, su madre hace lo mismo con dos dedos en su barbilla en pose de pensador, pero al final chasquea los dedos y dice –ya se- camina hacia el maquillaje de Jane y toma un tercer brillo y dice –este- mientras lo levanta enfrente de Jane la cual al verlo levanta una ceja dudosa y pregunta -¿rosa flamenco?¿Segura?- a lo cual su madre con un ligero tono de enojo abre el brillo y dice –niña, olvidas quien fue la que estuvo en la tienda dos horas discutiendo con la encargada de la juguetería del supermercado por que no tenían el primer maquillaje de Mi Alegría que iba mejor con tu cabello, confía en mi- entonces lo aplica cuidadosamente en los labios de Jane y dice –perfecto, ¿y con quien vas a salir?, hoy- a lo que Jane le responde –con un fulano llamado Abraham- a lo que su madre responde –huí, y siempre has tenido esa cierta debilidad por los judíos- mientras le daba un amistoso codazo en las costillas a lo que Jane responde igual de sonriente –igual que tu- y su madre le da un amistoso manazo de regaño en el hombro y le dice – ya grosera, ahora vamos, tu padre y yo queremos mostrarte algo-.**

 **Jane no estaba convencida del maquillaje pero aun así siguió a su madre hasta el comedor donde estaba su padre con un pastel de cumpleaños y una única vela encima y ambos gritan –sorpresa- Jane los mira confundida y pregunta asombrada -¿YA ES QUINCE?- se supone que su celular le avisaría pero no lo hizo, justo en ese momento decide sonar su alarma, Jane hizo una nota mental de ponerlo unas horas antes el año siguiente, si, aunque fuera difícil de creer Jane era probablemente la única persona del mundo a la que se le olvidaba su cumpleaños, por lo tanto todas sus fiestas sorpresas eran de verdad sorpresa, entonces su padre sonriente dice –apaga la vela y pide un deseo cielo- la mayoría de las personas piden una vida feliz, o un evento o hallar el amor, pero Jane pidió un objeto, uno en especifico y con ese pensamiento soplo su vela de cumpleaños, entonces su padre saco de debajo de la mesa una gran caja, su padre, Jon Matthews, era un hombre de rasgos comunes, el creció en una numerosa familia de clase media baja en Kansas, en su familia jamás le prestaban atención y todos lo consideraban un pobre loco sin importancia, a los 19 se fue, su familia estaba mas que aliviada de no tener que volver a verlo nunca, irónicamente justo el día en que huyo compro un billete de lotería y gano un premio mas que considerable, jamás volvió a ver a su familia y su familia jamás volvió a buscarlo, invirtió en negocios de bajo riesgo y guardo un 10% para hacer su ridículo sueño realidad, era un criptozoologo, psicólogo y doctor en medicina alternativa que vivía de los intereses de sus inversiones, el no era un hombre particularmente guapo tenia una cara muy común.**

 **Jane tomo la caja, la abrió y quito los envoltorios de papel de colores y encontró justo lo que había pedido, la chaqueta de cuero rosa pepto bismol, Jane la tomo, se la puso y pregunto -¿Cómo lo supieron?- a lo que su madre contesto –no somos sordos hija- y su padre completo diciendo –llevas hablando de la maldita chaqueta un mes entero- Jane feliz dice –bueno muchas gracias son los mejores, pero ya me tengo que ir o no llego a mi cita- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y camino a la puerta pero antes de llegar su padre dijo –Jane, hay algo mas de lo que tu madre y yo tenemos que hablarte- Jane sin voltearse les pregunta -¿Qué?- y su madre responde –hay otro regalo- entonces saca una cajita y un pedazo de papel del "cajón secreta de los misterios" como les gustaba llamar a un cajón cerrado con llave el cual nunca le habían permitido abrir, cuando tenia unos 6 años Jane tenia una gran obsesión con ese cajón, pero cuando sus padres la descubrieron tratando de abrirlo por primera y única vez en su vida la castigaron, el resto del día sin ver la televisión, sus padres eran muy permisivos, tanto que hasta una pareja de hippies los calificarían como desinteresados, así que cuando decían no, era "NO", su madre le dio la caja y Jane la abrió, en su interior había un par de aretes, cada uno tenia la mitad de un circulo formado de bronce, plata y en el medio metal negro, unido por un eslabón de plata a la mitad de una punta de flecha, cuya parte superior era de oro e inferior de plata, a Jane le gustaron, así que se los puso, y se vio en el espejo, le quedaban muy bien pero era mas que eso, esos aretes tenían algo que le decía a Jane que usara lo que usara no debía quitarse esos aretes, entonces su padre le dice con voz seria –Jenny hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablarte- Jane distraída mirándose en el espejo dice –¿si es la charla de "eres adoptada"? ya me la dieron a los 6 años, ¿si es la charla de "el sexo"? me la dieron a los 11- entonces su madre dice evitando su mirada –pues veras, resulta que la charla de "eres adoptada" quedo inconclusa- lo cual provoco que Jane volteara a verlos y se sentara en la mesa esperando una explicación, su padre y madre se sientan y el dice –creo que es mejor empezar por el principio- ella dice –empiezo yo, como ya sabes luego de dejar a mi familia estuve en el mundo del modelaje, en esa carrera me iba muy bien, pero un día decidí hacer un casting para una obra de teatro que se transmitía en vivo por Internet, aunque me encantaba modelar la verdad es que siempre quise ser actriz era mi mayor sueño, obtuve el papel e hice el ridículo de mi vida, no te lo voy a describir, si quieres verlo supongo que seguirá en YouTube se llama "la peor Julieta de la historia", luego de ese día jamás pude ponerme frente a una cámara profesional, ni siquiera para modelar, me retire, busque el lugar cómodo mas alejada de la civilización occidental y busque un hombre rico y manipulable- entonces el padre de Jane le tira un codazo a las costillas, ella comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir intenta corregir diciendo –y por pura casualidad acabe encontrando a tu padre, al que amo MUCHÍSIMO- aun así su padre se limito a rodar los ojos y continuar diciendo –yo nunca fui una persona muy social, incluso después de ganar tanto dinero lo oculte lo mejor que pude, con dinero suficiente, cerebro y una vida social nula que no absorbiera tiempo pude completar las tres carreras que siempre quise, una vez que me gradué y obtuve mis títulos mi dinero había crecido lo suficiente, así que decidí despilfárrarlo un poco, hice esta cabaña-mansión y me dispuse a conseguir una esposa trofeo- entonces fue el turno de ella de dar el codazo y el solo dijo –y también me encontré de casualidad al amor de mi vida, pero bueno el punto es que tu madre y yo nos casamos, mas o menos un años después….- luego se quedo callado, como dudando entre si decir lo siguiente o no, pero la madre de Jane tomo la iniciativa y con voz triste dice –luego quede embarazada, di a luz a un preciosos bebe varón, pero por desgracia murió unas horas después de nacer, el parto fue muy difícil y yo quede incapacitada para tener mas hijos- para luego limpiarse unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, entonces su padre continuo –una semana después estábamos hechos polvo, tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, tu madre estaba haciendo sus maletas para irse y yo no iba a detenerla- el también tenia lagrimas en los ojos, se notaba que eso era lo peor que les había pasado en la vida, su padre traga saliva y con una sonrisa continuo –esa fue la única vez en mi vida que resé de corazón, le pedí ayuda a un dios, un dios olímpico, para ser mas preciso, Hestia nombre griego, Vesta nombre romano, hija primogénita de los titanes Cronos y Rea, diosa de la familia y protectora del fuego del hogar, y para sorpresa mía mi suplica fue oída, de repente tu madre y yo oímos el llanto de un bebe en el frente de la casa, abrimos la puerta y ahí estabas, la bebita mas hermosa que habíamos visto en nuestra vida- ahorra ambos tanto su madre como su padre sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces su madre continuo –llorabas mucho, te estabas muriendo de hambre y de frió, te metimos en la casa, yo todavía tenia un poco de leche materna, así que te amamante, como no queríamos saber el genero del bebe solo le compramos ropa unisex así que todo lo que teníamos te quedaba perfectamente, para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos firmando los papeles de adopción, hoy se cumplen 14 años de ese día- entonces Jane pregunta con voz inexpresiva -¿Por qué me cuentan esto ahora?- entonces su padre dice –cuando te encontramos solo tenias ropa, una manta, la caja y la nota- entonces Jane toma la nota y la lee, decía: -cuiden a" sus nombres de pila" y si un día quiere saber de donde viene que vaya a Nueva York- Jane se quedo impresionada, de repente los aretes en sus orejas los notaba mucho mas pesados, entonces se calma respiro hondo y pregunto con toda la calma del mundo –repito ¿Por qué me lo dicen "ahora"?- entonces su padre puso una expresión muy extraña, como si de repente hubiera envejecido 50 años –cariño veras ayer….-.**

 **Entonces oyen la alarma de la cerca, el padre de Jane se voltea y saca algo de un cajón de una mesa, la madre de Jane le toma la mano y con la otra hace que Jane la mire directo a los ojos y le dice con lagrimas en ellos –recuerda que te amamos, y perdónanos por no ser los padres que te merecías, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos- entonces Jane nota que algo se clava en su cuello, y se da cuenta de que su padre le estaba inyectando algo con una jeringa, entonces Jane pregunta -¿pero que demoni…- pero la pregunta queda a medias pues entonces nota que el cuerpo se le siente pesado y antes de darse cuenta ya no puede moverlo, y su padre dice con la voz mas calmada que puede –tranquila solo te paralizara por una hora o dos, lo único que podrás mover son los parpados, si aun no se han ido no te muevas ni hagas ruido, y cuando se vayan espera unas horas antes de irte, te amamos- entonces su padre la sostiene y le acaricia el cabello con cariño mientras su madre quita la alfombra y abre una trampilla en el piso, y saca de ella unas bolsas llenas de marihuana, aclaro: como doctor en medicina alternativa el padre de Jane tiene permiso para cultivarla, pero siempre se le pasa la mano y guarda lo que sobra por si algún día lo necesita, pero bien escondido para que no lo arresten, una ves esta solo el agujero, abre una segunda puerta secreta un una de las paredes del agujero, luego ambos besan en la frente a Jane y la meten a dentro, luego sacan de un armario una mochila y la meten con Jane y su padre le dice –cuídate mucho- y su madre dice -no nos olvides- entonces cierran la puerta, vuelven a meter la marihuana y cierran la trampilla, Jane puede ver por las aberturas entre los tablones de madera como vuelven a colocar la alfombra, entonces la puerta se abre y Jane oye que entran otras cuatro personas, pero no puede ver bien por las rendijas, oye la voz de una mujer que pregunta -¿Dónde esta, esa cosa?- Jane oye que su padre dice –no es una cosa es nuestra hija, y ayer te dijimos que nunca te la daríamos- entonces la mujer dice –chicos, convénzanlo- Jane escucha como su padre es golpeado salvajemente mientras su madre suplica que dejen de golpearlo, entonces oye que la mujer dice –entonces dime ¿Dónde esta?- la madre de Jane ahoga el llanto y dice –no- entonces se oye que un arma se carga y la mujer dice –voy a contar hasta tres- y Jane ve que se para enfrente de su padre y empieza a contar -1, 2…- Jane oye que el arma se dispara y una gota de sangre cae en su mejilla y oye el grito desgarrados de su madre, intenta con todas sus fuerzas moverse pero por mas que trata no puede mas que parpadear, entonces oyó a la mujer decirle a su madre –si nos dices donde esta te dejaremos ir, no es tu hija, ni siquiera es humana, sin ella estorbando te quedaras con todo el dinero, además siempre te molesto que fuera mas bonita que tu, vamos dime donde esta- durante un horrible segundo Jane pensó que en verdad la entregaría, su madre siempre fue mas distante con ella que su padre, todo lo que la otra mujer decía era cierto, pero por primera vez en su vida su madre la sorprendió y oyó claramente como le escupía a la otra mujer en la cara, entonces la otra mujer grita enojada –MALDITA MUSULMANA HIJA DE …..- y Jane oye como el arma vuelve a dispararse 3 veces, y una vez mas manchas de sangre le cubren la cara, entonces Jane oye que uno de los otros intrusos dice –al señor Martín no le va a gustar esto, dijo que no quería más mortales muertos de los necesarios- entonces la mujer le dice mas relajada –el me autorizo a hacer lo que creyera necesario, registren la casa, quiero asegurarme de que no esta aquí, quédense alrededor de la casa toda la noche por si regresa, les recuerdo, nada de capturarla, la queremos muerta- Jane oyó como los intrusos ponían su casa patas arriba buscándola, la parte mas atemorizante fue cuando abrieron la trampilla, uno de los tipos grito –encontré droga y mucha- a lo que la mujer responde –tráela, siempre se puede vender- por fortuna para Jane el tipo estaba mirando hacia otro lado cuando saco la ultima bolsa por eso no vio la segunda puerta secreta, una vez que terminaron de desordenar, cerraron la puerta y se fueron, Jane tardo cerca de dos horas mas en poder mover su cuerpo y espero otras dos antes de abrir las dos puertas y salir a su casa, saco la mochila que sus padres le habían puesto y analizo todo lo que tenia, había algo de comida deshidratada, algo de dinero y una nota con un numero de cuenta bancaria, con instrucciones muy precisas de solo activarla cuando tenga una residencia permanente, también tenia un poco de su ropa, adecuada para acampar pero de marca muy cara, y algunas cosas de supervivencia, cuando Jane se miro en el espejo vio que tenia todo el maquillaje corrido y la cara manchada de sangre, se dirigió a su cuarto, se quito el maquillaje y se aplico nuevo, mientras recordaba las palabras que su madre una ves le dijo "puedes estar muy triste o muy feliz pero eso no es excusa para no verte bonita" entonces se abrigo un poco mas, se puso unas botas adecuadas para caminar mucho y salio a la cocina, tomo un montón de toppers de plástico y corto el pastel de cumpleaños, que misteriosamente los intrusos no había tocado, coloco los pedazos en los recipientes y los amontono en la mochila, luego dio una ultima mirada a los cuerpos, por el rastro de sangre se pensaría que su madre con su ultimo aliento fue a abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, Jane lo dudaba, probablemente los amontonaron así para que no estorbaran, aunque quien sabe, su madre tendía a hacer lo opuesto a lo lógico, algo que dicen Jane aprendió, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir otra vez, pero entonces Jane recordó unas palabras que una ves su padre le había dicho "cuando morimos nuestros cuerpos no importan, son solo cascarones vacíos, pero nuestras almas están donde creen que deban estar y las nuestras siempre estarán cerca de ti" ese pensamiento la entristecía pero también la hizo sonreír, y así salio por la puerta del gran danés que su padre compro una vez pero resulto que su madre era alérgica así que devolvieron, y camino por un pequeño sendero secreto que solo ellos conocían y que la llevaría a la carretera, en ese momento solo había un nombre en la mente de Jane "Nueva York".**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane se despierta de golpe, en una cama que parece de hospital con una ropa que parece de hospital, por un segundo pensó que solo se había golpeado la cabeza y que sus padres entrarían en la puerta en cualquier momento, pero ese pensamiento se borro al ver su brazo y comprobar que el arañazo de hombre lobo seguía ahí, respiro con resignación, luego vio su ropa y su mochila en una silla cerca de su cama, rápidamente se quita la ropa de hospital se pone algo cómodo con su chaqueta de cumpleaños y se dispuso a salir cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

)()()()()()(

Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que empeñar mi lap top para pagar mi mensualidad universitaria, subiré cuando pueda, se aceptan criticas y comentarios


	4. Una directora muy creída

Capítulo 4

 **Una directora muy creída, un baño escandaloso y una locura de maquina**

Jane estaba intranquila, el tipo entro diciendo –buenos días- al notar que ella ya se encuentra de pie le dice –Ho ya estas despierta, que bien- al notar que ella se encuentra en posición de defensa levanta sus manos y dice en tono tranquilizador –cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada, se que esto debe ser muy confuso, voy a revisarte para asegurarme de que estés bien, luego te llevare con la directora y ella te explicara todo- lo primero que pensó Jane a esa proposición fue dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe y escapar por la ventana, pero luego de barrerlo con la mirada se le ocurrió algo mas divertido, el tipo en cuestión aparentaba unos 16, traía puestos unos jeans, unos zapatos negros, camisa blanca de botones y una bata blanca de medico, era caucásico, rubio, de ojos verdes, de estatura y complexión promedio, pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y unos lindos hoyuelos, además Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad con los rubios, así que se volvió a asentar en la cama, probablemente lo más llamativo de él era su collar, era un circulo de oro y tenía incrustados cuarzos para parecer un loto, cuarzo rosa para parecer pétalos y cuarzo verde parar parecer hojas, Jane pensó por un momento que tal vez era Gay pero luego de comprobar que cada 5 segundos le miraba "disimuladamente" los pechos comprobó que no, él se acercó y le dijo -soy Henry Johnson mucho gusto, primero necesito que por favor te descubras la espalda- Jane lo miro con una sonrisa descarada y una ceja levantada y el rápidamente agrego medio sonrojado –creo que tienes una costilla rota y necesito revisarla- entonces Jane se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda y se quita la chaqueta, entonces el se acerca a ella y Jane pregunta -¿Qué es este lugar?- a lo que él responde –es un campamento, o así lo conocen los demás, aunque mas bien es un internado- entonces Jane se levanta la parte inferior de la camisa y pregunta -¿para que es?- a lo que el tal Henry responde –es para personas como tu- y Jane pregunta interesada -¿personas como yo?- y el responde mientras toca su espalda –yo no soy el apropiado para decírtelo, la directora te lo explicara todo, lo prometo, parece que todo esta en orden, ya puedes bajar tu….- pero un segundo antes de que quitara su mano Jane usa su "don especial".

Él pone sonrisa de bobo y le dice en suspiros –eres muy bonita- Jane con una sonrisa estilo súper villana le responde –lo se- entonces se baja la camisa, se pone la chaqueta y le pregunta -¿Cómo se sale de aquí?- y el aun con una sonrisa de tonto le responde –solo hay tres entradas/salidas, una por el mar de los monstruos pero esta sellada, otra por el bosque encantado pero solo te llevara a un sitio casi igual a este o a roca-dragón y la ultima por el portal- Jane reacordó haber oído algo sobre un portal cuando estaba semiinconsciente así que pregunta -¿A dónde lleva el portal?- y Henry responde -¿Qué?- parpadeando constantemente con rostro de confusión, Jane se dio cuenta de que perdía el control así que rápidamente acaricio su rostro y le puso el doble de potencia a su poder, Henry volvió a sonreír y respondió –lleva al árbol de Thalia y de ahí puedes llegar al mundo mortal- Jane sonrió ante esto, pero se dio cuenta de que su poder no duraría mucho, o estaba mas cansada de lo que creía o este chico era diferente a los otros con los que se había topado, en cualquier caso lo mejor era apresurarse, así que pregunto -¿Cómo se sale por el portal?- mientras tomaba su mochila, y el responde –se abre con dos llaves una la abre el entrenador Hedge de este lado y el otro el señor J en el árbol- Jane se dio cuenta de que seria mas difícil de lo que creía, pero con un rehén no tanto, comprobó que sus armas seguían en sus orejas y tomo la mano de Henry y le dijo –acompáñame- si su poder no duraba tendría que amenazarlo, aunque esperaba no tener que hacerle daño, al abrir la puerta se topa con algo inesperado.

Detrás de la puerta había una chica muy alta medio latina, con rasgos elficos, cabello marrón fibroso hasta los hombros y ojos cafés, aparentaba talvez la misma edad que Jane, pero media unos 12 centímetros mas, y la miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados y dijo –hola Henry- y este responde aun sonriente –hola Sicy- a lo que ella entrecierra los ojos y le dice firmemente –como no pareces estar en tus cinco sentidos te pasare eso, esta vez- entonces acerca sus dedos a la cara de Henry y los chasque hasta hacerlo parpadear varias veces y recuperar su expresión normal y dice –Selene, ¿Qué haces aquí?- a lo que Selene responde –la directora me envió para escoltarla a su oficina, si la mitad de los que dicen los egipcios es cierto no seria bueno para la infraestructura dejarla sola- Jane no tenia idea de lo que Sicy la grandullona quería decir con "los egipcios" pero la tipa definitivamente era una pesada, entonces Selene pregunta -¿tiene charmspeak o por que tenias esa cara de hipnosis?- entonces Henry responde –no creo, parece tener mas charmtouche, tuvo que tocarme, procura que ni te rose- entonces Selene le hace una señal a Jane para que salgan, al salir de la enfermería dan una vuelta a el edificio que era una casa azul de tamaño considerable y entran por otra puerta hasta una sala de espera donde había unos diez asientos y en medio una mesita de café con revistas y del otro lado otra puerta que decía "dirección" entonces Selene la obliga a sentarse y le dice –espera a que la directora te llame-.

Jane solo rodó los ojos, se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo una revista de moda, era de hace un par de años pero le dio algunas ideas interesantes que ya nadie usaba y por tanto parecerían vanguardistas, Selene estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa hojeando una revista de motocicletas, lo cual le dio tiempo a Jane para analizar la situación, no había ventanas, solo las dos puertas, la de la dirección obviamente estaba cerrada por dentro y no podría llegar a la otra sin levantar sospechas, contra alguien de las dimensiones de Selene su mejor ventaja era su agilidad, la cual se vería muy reducida en un espacio tan pequeño, al parecer estaba diseñado justo para eso, Jane aun estaba cansada por la noche anterior y aun le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo si las forzaba mucho, así que seria fácil para Selene dejarla inconsciente otra vez, por lo tanto su única opción era esperara a la dichosa directora, mientras esperaba pudo analizar mas a fondo la apariencia de Selene, la chica tenia mas potencial del que admitía, parecía que quería hacer creer a la fuerza que tenia una apariencia mas ruda de la que tenia, se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio pero mas que desarrollar musculatura solo mejoraba sus, de por si ya considerables curvas, y que no cuidaba su cabello como debería, sino se vería muy bien, su ropa no estaba tan mal, recordaba a un uniforme escolar, pantalones cortos de mezclilla raídos hasta media pierna y una camiseta polo roja algo ajustada que tenia a la derecha su nombre "Selene Rodríguez" y a la izquierda dos escudos de armas, como los estandartes de la edad media, uno era la cabeza de un jabalí negro con fondo rojo y la otra un caduceo de bronce con serpiente de oro y plata con fondo marrón, ambos tenían en el borde unas letras raras, se veían antiguas como las que el padre de Jane solía mostrarle cuando era pequeña, pero para Jane era imposible saber que lenguaje era, a su padre le gustaba leerle cuentos antiguos de muchas culturas, Jane siguió leyendo sobre lo que considero imposible, combinar verde limón y amarillo patito, cuando la puerta se abrió y salio un "ejemplar" mucho más interesante.

Un chico alto y pelirrojo con algunas pecas y unos ojos verdes soldado, tenia una apariencia desgarbada y llevaba al hombro izquierdo un carcaj con flechas y un arco en la mano derecha, Jane tuvo un extraño flash-back de su sueño medieval pero prefirió ignorarlo, y limitarse a mandarle una sonrisa y una mirada sugestiva al nuevo en la sala, la cual el respondió pero luego dirigió su mirada a Selene la cual había bajado su revista y se había levantado de su asiento y le dice –hola- entonces se acercan y se dan un beso de unos 5 segundos, lo cual a Jane le pareció un tanto gracioso por que ella era unos 6 centímetros mas alta que el, aun durante el beso el chico entreabrió un ojo y bario con la mirada a Jane la cual se limito a cruzar las piernas y mandarle otra mirada picara mientras volvía a leer su revista, al separarse Selene pregunta en tono amable -¿te castigo?- a lo que el responde desinteresado –nah, solo me pidió que desde ahora practique a solas hasta que mejore, para evitar otro "accidente"- entonces ambos ríen un poco y Selene pregunta –¿ya podemos irnos?- a lo que el chico responde –aun no, quiere que nos quedemos hasta que entre, por si se escapa, y ¿es de los nuestros o de "ellos"?- le pregunto al final con un susurro –a lo que Selene responde igual –lo sabremos esta noche- Jane no sabia de lo que hablaban pero prefirió analizar mas a fondo al nuevo, llevaba ropa similar a la de Selene, también tenia pantalones jeans y una camisa polo, solo que envés de roja era amarilla dorada, tenia su nombre a la izquierda "Noah Gold" y a la derecha otros dos escudos de armas, enves del cabuceo tena una guadaña cruzada con un trigo sobre fondo verde y envés del jabalí el suyo era un arco y una flecha dorados dentro de un sol blanco sobre fondo amarrillo, también con las letras antiguas, al pensarlo mas a fondo pudo recordar que el cuento que su padre le leía con esas letras era el de Eros y Psique, griegas entonces, la puerta de la dirección se abrió y de ella salio una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia con cola de caballo, piel blanca bronceada, un traje que casi gritaba "directora de escuela" aunque de buen gusto y unos muy extraños ojos gris tormenta.

La directora dijo en tono amable y con una sonrisa –Selene, Noah, gracias por esperar ya pueden irse- ambos le dedicaron un asentimiento de cabeza y caminaron a la salida, después dijo –señorita Matthews, por favor sígame- Jane también camino hacia la oficina, pero antes de entrar volteo hacia atrás y vio que Noah también volteaba y se dirigieron una ultima sonrisa insinuante antes de cada uno pasar por su respectiva puerta.

La habitación era una verdadera cueva de nerds, las paredes estaban llenas con estanterías llenas de libros, lo cual hacia imposible distinguir el color del papel tapiz, del techo colgaban modelos de aparatos raros y en el centro había una mesa grande llena de planos y miniaturas de edificios, apenas entrar a Jane le dieron ganas de dormir, el escritorio estaba enfrente de un gran ventanal, tenia una gran silla reclinable para ella y tres sillas relativamente cómodas del otro lado, Jane se sentó en una y espero, la directora se sentó, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas bien ensayadas que seguro le daba a todos los nuevos y dijo –bien señorita Matthews se que debe tener muchas preguntas, primero quiero decirle que….- pero antes de que pueda continuar con su discurso tan bien ensayado Jane se cruzo de brazos y le pregunto con su tono mas desafiante -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- la sonrisa fingida de la directora flaqueo un momento y luego con una risita igual de fingida le responde –la mayoría pregunta primero cosas como "¿Qué es este sitio?" "¿Qué hago aquí?" o el siempre clásico "¿Dónde esta la tele?"- luego abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y saca de dentro la billetera de Jane, esta de inmediato se palmea el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde lo guardaba y exclama indignada –OIGA- la directora responde a eso con una risa mucho mas sincera y acto seguido le arroja la billetera a Jane la cual la atrapa en el aire y revisa rápido el contenido, la directora le dice –le aseguro que todas sus cosas siguen ahí, únicamente tomamos su identificación escolar para saber su nombre y de donde viene- Jane dudaba seriamente de eso, probablemente ella reviso cada pequeño papel y trato de acomodarlo todo como lo encontró, es lo que ella abría hecho, entonces le dice a la directora –bueno ya que usted ya sabe mi nombre, ¿puedo al menos saber el suyo?- la directora responde –claro, claro, siempre olvido esa parte, mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, y soy la directora del campamento mestizo- Jane soltó una risita burlona y pregunto -¿Qué solo aceptan a hijos de parejas interraciales?, entonces si clasifico- la directora resoplo en un claro intento por calmarse, al parecer Jane ya había provocado ese efecto tan especial que produce en todos los directores, maestros, psicólogos y consejeros, lo cual le encantaba, entonces la directora dijo –no, le preguntare ¿sabe lo que es un semidiós?-.

Y diez minutos después Jane estaba en verdad confundida, no ayudo que todas las explicaciones que dio la directora vinieran de un papel que leía, aunque al parecer ya se lo sabia de memoria, al terminar su explicación dijo –disculpe esto, es que al parecer no soy tan buena dando la bienvenida como creía, o terminan paralizados de la sorpresa o llorando- Jane se le quedo mirando con la ceja alzada, a lo que la directora respondió –largas historias, el punto es que pensaron que era mejor darme una guía de bienvenida y estoy obligada a decirla en voz alta antes de comenzar a explicar, así que ¿alguna pregunta?- a lo que Jane responde –recapitulemos, este es un campamento que no es un campamento, sino mas bien un internado y si no me quedo aquí los monstruos me comerán por que soy una semidiosa- a lo que la directora responde –o una legado- a lo que Jane responde -¿Qué?- con la ceja alzada a lo que la directora responde –descendientes de semidioses, normalmente solo aceptábamos a la primera generación de mestizos, pero la situación empeoro en los últimos 20 años y tuvimos que hacer ajustes, ahora que ya esta consciente de que es usted y que es este lugar debo preguntar ¿Cuál es su historia?- Jane al principio pensó en mentirle pero luego se dio cuenta de que seria estúpido, si sabia su nombre bastaría con buscar en Internet para saber de su historia, por lo que decidió contarle todo lo relevante evitando detalles como la ubicación exacta de su escondite y la parte del maquillaje, al terminar la directora asintió y respondió –sí, descubrirá muchas historias similares por aquí- entonces Jane pregunta –las personas que atacaron al auto de Trix y Juls, ¿son los mismos que mataron a mis padres cierto?- a lo que la directora responde –si, monoteístas, se hacen llamar a si mismo "los servidores del único" creen que Jehová debe ser el único dios y están decididos a destruir a los dioses de las otras culturas y a nosotros en el proceso, nosotros y las otras culturas mágicas hemos estado en guerra con ellos desde hace casi 20 años- Jane no necesito oír más, si estaban en contra de los que mataron a sus padres y eran la única oportunidad de vengarse pues que remedio. Jane noto algo peculiar sobre la directora, llevaba la mano izquierda desnuda pero la derecha con un guante negro, ella no parecía fan de ese cantante viejo, Mikel …algo, así que decidió tomar nota del detalle por que le pareció poco usual, después la directora saco de su escritorio un folleto bastante gordo se lo dio y dijo -todos los detalles están aquí, ahora sígame por favor- y se levantaron para salir de la oficina, a Jane no le hacia ni un poquito de ilusión la idea de tarea, pero aun así guardo el folleto en su mochila.

Mientras salían de la casa y caminaban por un campo de fresas la directora dijo –bueno ahora nos comunicaremos con las autoridades de Alaska, diremos que la causa por la que estabas fuera de Anchorage es por que te uniste a nuestro "internado" durante un curso de verano, también diremos que tus padres ya habían pagado de ante mano todos los cursos futuros hasta tu graduación, es el procedimiento estándar en situaciones como la suya, lamentablemente hay muchos campistas en situaciones similares, pero una buena mentira y un toquecito de la niebla suelen ser suficiente, pero podríamos tener algunos problemas con tus parientes mortales, respecto a tu custodia y….- a lo que Jane rápidamente responde con total serenidad –tranquila, mis padres se separaron lo mas humanamente posible de sus familias y hasta donde yo se dejaron muy en claro que todos sus bienes eran míos, y en el supuesto de que ellos sepan que existo en cuanto sepan que no podrán sacar ni un centavo me olvidaran de inmediato- la mujer mayor le dirigió una mirada entre lastima, incredulidad y enojo, entonces dijo –siendo así no creo que tengamos problemas- entonces caminaron hasta que terminaron los campos de fresa y llegaron a un pequeño sendero, por ahí pasaba caminando un chico de la edad de Jane traía la misma camiseta polo que los otros, solo que la suya era verde, el chico era más alto que Jane pero muy flaco y hasta escuálido se podría decir, tenía cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde hojas, al verlo la directora lo llama –Stuart, ven por favor- al acercarse Jane noto que los escudos en su camisa a la derecha eran el caduceo y la guadaña y su nombre a la izquierda era "Stuart Stoll".

La directora le pregunto –¿Emily ya te asigno un trabajo hoy?- a lo que el contesto con una sonrisa –no, justo iba a buscarla- a lo que la directora responde –bien, ella es Jane, acaba de aceptar unírsenos así que muéstrale el campamento, dale un uniforme y mira que este en la fogata para su asignación- luego se da media vuelta y regresa a su oficina, Stuart le dijo –mucho gusto, Stuart Stoll como mi indiscreta camisa lo indica- Jane sonrió ante el ridículo intento de broma y dijo –Jane Matthews, muchos gusto- entonces él dice –acompáñame- y se va caminando, Jane lo sigue y llegan hasta lo alto de una colina, una vez ahí él dice –pues bienvenida al campamento mestizo, o internado mestizo como lo llamamos entre nosotros- y Jane queda sorprendida.

Nunca en su vida había visto un grupo de edificios más raros, ninguno se parecía demasiado a otro, era como si cada uno fuera hecho para un tipo distinto de personas y a cada edificio le importara poco como se ven los otros, y aun así Jane no pudo dejar de notar que cada uno tenía un encanto a su manera, si algo tenían en común es que era edificios grandes, cada uno con capacidad para albergar al menos unas 50 personas, y en vista de la cantidad de adolescentes que salían y entraban de ellos uno supondrían que están llenos. Stuart la llevo hasta un grupo de mesas muy largas que estaban acomodadas frente a un estrado de madera que tenía su propia mesa larga, Stuart dijo –este es el comedor, hoy comerás en esa mesa de ahí- y señalo una que se encontraba hasta el fondo, para luego continuar –es la asignada al dormitorio 0, la casa de Hestia, ahí van todos los indeterminados y cuyo ascendente divino no tiene lugar en otra casa, en la fogata sabremos de que dios desciendes y si es parte del sequito de un dios principal te quedaras en su dormitorio, si no te quedaras en el dormitorio 0, tendrás que comer con los miembros de tu dormitorio "por el momento"- a lo que Jane pregunto curiosa -¿por el momento?- a lo que Stuart responde con una risilla –no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa- y siguió caminando.

Fueron hacia unos establos, Jane se quedó maravillada al ver a una docena de unicornios en un corral pastando tranquilamente, se decepciono un poco al comprobar que no eran rosas, pero que se le va a hacer, eran blancos y su cuerno le recordó al cabello de Trix (dorado y plateado) también le gustaron mucho las tres docenas de pegasos que descansaban en sus cuadras, aunque la aburrieron las cinco docenas de caballos normales, Stuart dijo –los pegasos siempre estuvieron aquí, los unicornios fueron un regalo de los romanos hace como unos 4 años, ¿bonitos no?- Jane se quedó un poco confusa con eso, pensaba que griegos y romanos eran iguales, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho que aprender, lo cual le provoco una enorme pereza, entonces oyeron un ruido muy fuerte viniendo de una pequeña bodega, oyó un relinchido furioso y algo que intentaba quebrar una de las paredes de la bodega, Stuart miro preocupado a la bodega y dijo –oh no, es pesadilla monstruosa, espero que no se escape otra vez- a lo que Jane pregunta -¿pesadilla monstruosa?- a lo cual Stuart responde preocupado -más o menos un mes después de que los unicornios llegaran a un imbécil sele olvido cerrar las puertas de los establos y Blackjack, ese viejo Pegaso negro- y lo señalo, para continuar –y dulce tesoro, esa unicornio que acaricia esa chica de camisa amarilla- y también la señala –tuvieron un "encuentro íntimo" y de ese acontecimiento nació una yegua con alas y cuerno, al principio todos estaban encantados, pero cuanto mayor se hacía más violenta era, aquí es una tradición que el primero en montar un potro es quien le pone nombre, el chico que lo hizo fue a parar a la enfermería, estuvo en coma dos meses, cuando despertó lo primero que dijo fue "pesadilla monstruosa" y por eso se llama así, desde entonces la tienen encerrada, pero cada cierto tiempo se escapa y provoca graves destrozos, dicen que la directora está pensando seriamente en sacrificarla, yo en lo personal me sentiría más seguro- y siguieron caminando, Jane pensó un momento en echar un vistazo a la bodega, pero un nuevo relinchido furioso la convenció de que mejor no.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño estadio, que la verdad sea dicha se veía en muy malas condiciones, y Stuart volvió a portarse como guía de turistas y dijo –este es el antiguo campo de entrenamiento, antes se usaba para enseñar esgrima, duelo con lanza y otras cosas, hoy cada materia tiene su propia área especial así que le damos "otros usos"- Jane estaba a punto de preguntar pero al parecer Stuart adivino y repitió –no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa-.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al muelle y Stuart digo –actualmente nuestros tres barcos están en mantenimiento, pero aparte de flotar en agua también vuelan, ¿genial no?- Jane tenía sentimientos encontrados con esa idea, amaba volar, pero detestaba navegar, caminaron hasta llegar a un edificios dividido en unos 8 salones –aquí estudiamos las materias normales, a la directora le preocupa nuestra educación, envés de estudiar materias extracurriculares cada quien estudia alguna forma de combate e historia de la magia, la mayoría es griega pero también estudiamos lo más importante de las otras culturas mágicas, ya sabes para no provocar una guerra por error al poner el vaso sagrado de plata en donde iba el de oro en el pueblo de shalaladei- dijo Stuart, Jane sele quedo mirando con una cara que pretendía que digiera "el primer chiste tonto fue gracioso, pero sigues haciéndolos y te parto la cara", aunque al parecer él no la entendió bien, siguieron caminando hasta que oyó a sus espaldas que alguien decía –vaya, vaya, carne fresca-.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Stuart se dijo a sí mismo "por favor que no se ella, que no sea ella" pero al voltearse desgraciadamente si era ella, Marie Ane Lars, la chica más desagradable de todo el internado, ella era muy alta, delgada pero no de forma escuálida como el más bien como uno de esos súper karatekas de las películas, ella era afroamericana con largo cabello negro hasta el pecho, ella era dos años mayor que Stuart y tenía la mala costumbre de atormentar a todos los nuevos, como hace una semana cuando todos los internos de nuevo ingreso llegaron del santuario y Marie Ane se autonombro encargada oficial de la novatada, ella y sus secuaces se habían colado al dormitorio 4, la casa de Deméter y le habían puesto crema de maní en la cabeza a todos los nuevos y luego soltaron como unas 50 ardillas, Stuart aún tenía problemas para ver una ardilla y no salir corriendo, entonces con su petulante tono dijo –así que esta es la nueva- Stuart sabía lo que pasaría, su caballerosidad le decía que debía interceder, pero su sentido común pudo más y decidió que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, Jane la miro y dijo con sarcasmo -¿Quiénes son? ¿El comité de bienvenida Bullying o algo así?- Stuart estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a Marie Ane, si su apariencia física no era suficiente Marie Ane casi siempre tenía sujeta a la espalda su lanza de roble con punta de bronce celestial y doble filo de acero templado, Marie Ane soltó una risita y dijo en voz baja –voy a disfrutar esto, IZQUIERDA, DERECHA- llamando a sus dos "amigas" gemelas solo un poco más bajas que ella, cada una tomo a Jane de un brazo y la arrastraron al baño, seguidas tranquilamente por Marie Ane, las tres dentro de los baños de damas, Stuart pensaba como le podría explicar a Jane que no la ayudo mientras oía los ruidos del baño, oyó cosas rompiéndose y gente gritando de dolor, agua salpicándose, entonces oyó como algo era constantemente golpeado contra una superficie seguido al instante por un grito de dolor, luego oyó una voz gritando –PARA QUE VEAS QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ, ¿QUE TIENES AHÍ? DAMELO, ya veo, ¿TIENE ALMENDRAS?- luego oyó como volvían a golpear algo pero mucho más fuerte y repitiendo de nuevo -¿QUE SI TIENE ALMENDRAS SORDITA?- luego otra voz llorosa y desesperada dijo –sí, sí pero ya no me pegues por favor- Stuart pensó que tendría que llevar a Jane a la enfermería al terminar, luego la puerta se abrió y Jane salió tranquilamente comiéndose una barra de chocolate, se acerca caminando a Stuart y le pregunto muy quitada de la pena -¿quieres? Es de almendras- a lo que Stuart niega con la cabeza muy probablemente con la boca abierta, y Jane pregunta -¿seguimos? ya conozco el baño-, Stuart camino muy probablemente con la boca aun abierta mientras Jane lo seguía, dio un rápido vistazo hacia los baños, justo a tiempo para ver como Marie Ane era sacada inconsciente por sus compañeras arrastrándola una en cada hombro, ellas cojeaban y se veían adoloridas pero no pudo evitar notar que la frente de Marie Ane sangraba, entonces de repente la mirada de "deja de hacer chistes malos" de Jane fue mucho más intimidante, una vez Jane se termina el chocolate Stuart consiguió reunir valor para preguntar –¿cómo las venciste? Eran más que tú y más grandes- a lo que Jane responde encogiéndose de hombros –si solo hubiera sido una hubiera estado en problemas, pero el baño no es grande que digamos, solo fue cosa de moverme rápido, con lo grandes que son, chocaban una contra la otra al intentar atraparme, cuando cayeron por el equilibrio deje que mi instinto hiciera el resto- Stuart estaba impresionado y aterrado pero sobre todo impresionado, luego Jane pregunto –note que su camisa es como la de Selena Rodríguez, pero sin mangas y solo tiene un escudo de armas, una manzana dorada sobre fondo negro a lo que Stuart responde –no es lo único, si te fijas bien en su escudo está escrita una palabra diferente a los míos- Jane respondió –no lo note, las letras son pequeñas- a lo que Stuart dice –pequeñas pero muy importantes, en la parte de arriba de su escudo dice Eris en griego antiguo es la diosa griega de la discordia y en la parte de abajo dice κόρη, significa hija y en los míos son los nombres de Hermes y Deméter y abajo dice απόγονος, significa descendiente, en mi caso son mis abuelos, aunque eso da igual podrían ser mis 20 tátaras abuelos y seguiría diciendo descendiente, lo cual implica legado- lo dijo con toda la calma que pudo, igual y Jane resultaba ser una semidiosa, entonces Jane comento –la directora me dijo que antes de la guerra solo aceptaban a la primera generación, eso explica el nombre, y dime como se sabe de qué dios desciendes, a lo que Stuart responde –fácil, oficialmente todos los dioses están obligados a reconocer a sus hijos más tardar a la hora de la fogata su primera noche aquí- Jane pregunta -¿obligados?¿cómo se puede obligar a una "deidad" a hacer algo?- Stuart no pudo evitar notar el sarcasmo al decir deidad y el que ella hizo las comas con los dedos al decirlo, pensó en contarle toda la historia de la segunda titanomaquia, pero le dio flojera, además de que no se acordaba de todos los detalles, además sélo dirían en la clase de historia de la magia, así que solo dijo –es una larga historia, y no creas que lo hacen solo por eso, no con la "contingencia" tan grave ningún dios se puede dar el lujo de no reconocer a un hijo, las posibilidades de que diserten y se unan a los monoteístas son muchas, así que cuando sus hijos llegan a los 11 años nos mandan una señal al campamento para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, así a los 14 estará listo para unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo defensivo- Jane se quedó callada un momento y luego pregunto -¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- a lo que Stuart responde –una semana, como todos los de nuevo ingreso, pero antes vivía en el santuario, el lugar seguro del que te hablaba- Jane pregunto -¿y a tus papas no les molesto?- a lo que Stuart respondió –ambos fallecieron cuando era muy pequeño, 3 o 4 años - a lo que Jane pregunta -¿Qué les paso?- Stuart no pudo evitar notar que Jane fue la primera persona que no respondía a eso con el clásico "lo siento", lo cual fue un alivio, el odiaba cuando hacían eso, así que se limitó a responder –monstruos, la mayoría de los semidioses griegos y romanos no viven más de los 20's- a lo que Jane pregunta -¿y no tienes más parientes?- a lo que él responde –sí, mi tío Connor es el vigilante de dormitorio de la casa de Hermes, ya sabes el "adulto responsable"- Stuart trato que eso saliera con el menor sarcasmo posible, al parecer fracaso, pues Jane pregunto -¿tú y él no se llevan bien, verdad?- a lo que Stuart responde con toda la calma posible –no es eso, es solo que somos muy diferentes, el esperaba que fuera una versión en miniatura de su hermano muerto o en su defecto que actuara como mi madre, de la cual él estaba enamorado aunque jamás lo admitirá, pero para decepción de todos en lo que respecta al carácter no me parezco a ninguno de los dos- entonces Jane dice –wow, eres raro- a lo que él responde -¿en qué sentido?- a lo que ella dice –pues decirle la historia de tu vida a una completa extraña- a lo que él responde con una sonrisa –bueno, como quiera en un par de días lo sabrías, así al menos te doy mi versión antes que los chismes- esto era cierto pero en parte fue porque ella no dijo "lo siento", se sintió bien no tener que fingir estar triste por la muerte de dos desconocidos a los que ni siquiera recordaba, además se notaba que a Jane no le podría importar menos su historia, si tuviera que adivinar Stuart diría que Jane solo le hizo platica para disminuir la velocidad y digerir mas fácil ese chocolate, Jane le agradaba, ojala y fuera de los suyos y no de "ellos" así podrían ser amigos, y con ese pensamiento le dijo –ahora volviendo a tu orientación, si eres un legado las cosas son diferentes, los dioses solo están obligados a reconocer a sus hijos y para evitar confusiones nunca reclaman a sus legados, además de que los dioses no tienen precisamente un árbol genealógico muy estructurado, tenemos suerte si recuerdan a todos sus hijos- entonces Jane pregunta -¿entonces como sabe a qué dormitorio mandar a los legados? No espérame déjame adivinar, no me quieren arruinar la sorpresa- Stuart se limitó a acelerar el paso, Jane lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa, y Stuart dice –esta es la tienda de uniformes, está cerrada los domingos pero como eres nueva y mañana hay clases- entonces abre la puerta y entran, la habitación no tenía ventanas, así que estaba a oscuras solo iluminada por una bombilla vieja, más que una tienda era una bodega, Stuart dice –bien el uniforme consta de una camisa polo gratis, si quieres otras prenda oficial tendrás que compararlas, puedes usarla con lo que quieras, pantalones, shorts, faldas, con todo menos ropa interior- Stuart pensó que Jane le dirigiría otra mirada de "cállate" pero para su sorpresa solo dijo –que lastima- usando un tono inusualmente profundo mientras examinaba las camisetas, Stuart supuso que no lo había escuchado bien, así que prosiguió y dijo –ahí de muchos uniformes, camisas sin mangas, chaquetas, playeras, chalecos, etc- entonces Jane señalo -todos los de aquí son blancos y sin escudos- a lo que Stuart respondió –no por mucho tiempo, se cambia el color y séle agregan los distintivos cuando seas determinada, además es mágica, se auto lava a la media noche así que solo necesitas una- a lo que Jane dice –bien así no necesitan lavandería, pues me probare esta- y tomo una, Stuart estaba a punto de decirle que el probador estaba al fondo, pero para su sorpresa Jane se quito su chaqueta y su camiseta enfrente de el sin el mas mínimo reparo, Stuart rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trato de quitar de su cabeza la imagen del brasier rosa de Jane sin poder conseguirlo, entonces Jane pregunta en tono informal -¿y bien? ¿Cómo me queda?- Stuart estaba casi seguro de que su cara en ese momento debía de parecer un tomate pero aun así volteo y lo único que séle ocurrió decir fue –te queda pequeño, es unas dos tallas menor que la tuya- a lo que Jane respondió alzando una ceja en tono lento –esa es la idea- mientras se acercaba a pasos pequeños hasta Stuart, el pensó que se iba a desmayar o algo mucho mas vergonzoso cuando ella estuvo a menos de 6 centímetros suyo, y seguro que ella lo noto, pero aun así sonrió descaradamente y dijo –talvez valla a la casa de Deméter, el verde me gusta- entonces tomo los bordes de la camisa de Stuart y la jalo hacia arriba, Stuart casi por reflejo subió los brazos para dejar que Jane sacara la camisa por encima de su cabeza revelando su pálido y flaco pecho, acto seguido Jane se colocó la camisa de Stuart y pregunto -¿Qué tal me queda?- mientras acariciaba con sus uñas el rostro de Stuart, el oyó un ruidito sordo muy extraño, que estaba casi seguro había salido de su garganta, al igual que estaba seguro de que su cara debía estar completamente roja, como cuando los Hermianos cambiaron la crema facial de los Afrodites por una con tinte color rojo, lo cual claro el tío Connor no castigo, la playera le quedaba a Jane prácticamente igual de ajustada que la última, Stuart pensó que talvez si debería hacer más ejercicio, como los Aresis siempre le dicen, pero no pudo pensar demasiado porque en ese momento Jane cerro la distancia entre ellos y unió sus bocas, en ese momento el cerebro de Stuart se apagó y su cuerpo reacciono por puro instinto, o eso es lo que quiso creer, cuando puso las manos en las caderas de Jane y se pegó más a ella mientras el beso se profundizaba y sentía como la lengua de Jane entraba en su boca, luego se separaron los 3 segundos necesarios para que Jane se quitara la camisa de Stuart y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del muchacho, luego empezaron a inclinarse hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en el piso con sus lenguas aun en conflicto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma, talvez se apresuró un poco pero ese tiempo en el barco le había parecido eterno, además siempre tuvo cierta debilidad hacia los flacos, a Stuart le faltaba habilidad pero era comprensible se notaba que era virgen y mucho, entonces oyó un cuerno que sonaba y pregunto -oye, ¿eso qué es?- a lo que Stuart dice -el cuerno de la cena ¿Qué hora es?- a lo que se responde a si mismo mirando su reloj y diciendo -vaya ya son las 8- a lo que Jane responde -pues yo tengo hambre- empieza a vestirse mientras Stuart también lo hace solo que sonrojado y con una cara de satisfacción que apenas y puede con ella mientras mira a Jane y le pregunta -oye, ¿mañana te gustaría que pasara por ti a tu dormitorio…. sea cual sea ,para ir juntos a clase? - a lo que Jane responde poniéndose los zapatos -no, ya sé cómo llegar a los salones desde los dormitorios- a lo que Stuart dice -bueno… el fin de semana podemos hacer algo…. talvez ir al cine o…- a lo que Jane responde poniéndose su chaqueta -no gracias, no me interesa establecer una relación romántica contigo, pero si me aburro y no encuentro nada mejor te llamo- mientras salía dejando a Stuart conmocionado y ligeramente dolido, Jane camino tranquilamente hacia las mesas y se sentó en la que Stuart le dijo que cenaría esa noche, al llegar pregunta - ¿cabaña 0?- a lo que una chica que estaba sentada en la esquina de la mesa responde -sí, la casa de Hestia, oye ¿tú eres esa loca que choco contra el árbol de Thalía y llevo a dos egipcios y a una aura sobre sus hombros mientras la perseguían 100 monoteístas?- a lo que Jane respondió -exactamente así fue- no era exactamente lo que paso pero a Jane le gustaba más esa versión que la real, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se había tergiversado tanto la historia, entonces la chica dijo con cara de asombro mientras le tendía una mano -increíble, soy Jennifer Butler, hija de Poros- a lo que respondió tomándola -soy Jane Matthews, hija de alguien, pero no se de quien- a lo que la otra chica respondió con una risita -ha, indeterminada, bueno si hiciste lo que dicen que hiciste debes ser hija o mínimo legado de primera generación de alguno de los olímpicos importantes- Jennifer parecía una persona sumamente desagradable, era bonita, aunque claro menos que Jane, tenía cabello cobrizo tirando a rosa en rizos grandes, piel rosada, unos ojos castaños con ligeros tonos dorados y una sonrisa que parecía jovial pero no lo era, se notaba que al igual que los de la directora la estudiaba a cada momento, solo que los de la directora parecían estudiarla para ver cómo podía vencerla en batalla, mientras que los de Jennifer parecían pensar en cuanto provecho podía sacar de una amistad como Jane, aun así desde que llego probablemente Jane no se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie, puede que Jennifer la recordara a su madre, solo un poco, su camisa polo era rojo anaranjado, tenía su nombre y su escudo era un letrero plateado en forma de dos flechas, una apuntando a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, sobre campo dorado, sus pantalones cortos se veían de muy buena marca así como sus sandalias llenas de pedrería, traía anillos de oro y piedras semipreciosas en los dedos, aretes de aros de plata, un maquillaje como dios manda y se veía al menos un año mayor que Jane, pero había algo raro en su apariencia, entre el cabellos rizado sobresalían unas extrañas trencitas desiguales y con pequeñas plumas trenzadas, su padre le había dicho mil veces que la gente tiene derecho a lucir tan raro como quisiera, pero aun así Jane no pudo evitar notar que una le cayo enfrente de la cara cuando movió rápido la cabeza, lo cual hizo que ella con mala cara la acomodara detrás de su oreja, por lo que estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué las llevaba cuando al lado suyo apareció una chica verde a toda velocidad dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesa, Jane noto que muchas chicas verdes, transparentes y azules y chicos con cuernos y piernas de cabra dejaban platos repletos de comida en las mesas antes de sentarse todos en la mesa más grande, estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando se dio cuenta de las rebanadas de barbacoa que había frente a ella, junto con unas patatas asadas, manzanas frescas, queso y demás, en ese preciso momento a Jane sele olvido todo, se sirvió un poco de cada uno y cuando estaba a punto de comer Jennifer hizo un ruido con la boca y señalo a la primera mesa, donde todos estaban levantándose y se dirigían a un gigantesco brasero poniéndose en fila delante de el, antes de que Jane preguntara que están haciendo Jennifer contesto diciendo -son ofrendas para los dioses, te paras frente al brasero, dices el nombre del dios y arrojas la comida, si quieres puedes pedirles cosas o agradecerles, pero es como ir a la iglesia, no hay garantía de que te escuchen- Jane noto que iban en orden, una mesa a la vez y por alguna razón en ves de ser el primero, el dormitorio cero fue el ultimo, por lo tanto serian los últimos en comer, cuando por fin llego su turno Jane se vio muy tentada a decirles que no creía en la adoración divina, lo cual era cierto, pero era su primer día y todos los demás sin excepción habían arrojado algo al brasero, además de repente recordó que si tenia un dios al cual decir algo, así que cuando llego su turno se levanto, iba detrás de Jennifer así que no pudo evitar oír que estando frente al brasero ella decía –al grande y poderoso rey de los olímpicos, Zeus- acto seguido arrojo mas de la mitad de su plato al brasero, lo primero en lo que pensó Jane al ver eso fue "barbera", pero si quería congraciarse con el jefe en ves de agradar a su papa no la iba a detener, de hecho se vio tentada a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando estuvo frente al brasero tomo una muy apetecible manzana verde, la arrojo y dijo –para Hestia o Vesta o lo que sea- después tomo una inhalación fuerte y dijo –si de verdad tu me mandaste con ellos, muchas gracias, so…. fueron los mejores- y trato de convencerse de que las lagrimas que sentía eran por el humo, de repente sintió que alguien le daba un toque con el dedo en la espalda y decía con voz triste –disculpa pero otros también queremos suplicar piedad- Jane se voltio y casi da un paso así atrás del susto, lo cual hubiera sido malo por que se hubiera quemado con el brasero, frente a ella estaba el chico mas demacrado que había visto en su vida, estaba mas flaco que Stuart, lo cual ya es decir mucho, sus zapatos parecían a punto de romperse, sus pantalones se veían sucios y rotos, no por moda sino rotos y sucios de verdad, su camisa aunque impecable se veía muy arrugada, su escudo era una manzana comida y podrida con un gusano sobre fondo gris, tenia el cabello rubio oscuro que parecía sucio, una cara muy pálida y unos ojos apagados que reflejaban una inmensa tristeza y melancolía, al verlo Jane sintió unas extrañas ganas de llamar a una ambulancia pero logro contenerse y caminar hacia la mesa, una vez sentada prefirió concentrarse en su comida, Jane comió como cerda y con mucho orgullo por ello, repitió tres veces cada comida en la mesa, hasta que se sintió satisfecha y se acomodo en el banco, entonces pudo notar que el chico triste estaba en su misma mesa moviendo melancólicamente unas migajas en su plato y a veces levantaba una pero enseguida la volvía a colocar en el plato, entonces le pregunto a Jennifer –oye ¿ese esta bien?- a lo que ella después de ver a quien se refería responde –si, es solo Joe hijo de Penia, diosa de la pobreza y la necesidad, se supone que debe verse así- Jane se quedo viéndolo, se veía muy demacrado, aunque Jane siempre había tenido cierta debilidad hacia los tristeza, sacudió la cabeza y se obligo a concentrarse, hasta le dieron ganas de darse una bofetada, entonces vio que Jennifer tenia una cebolla cruda en la mano y la miraba con gesto dudativo y tratando de no respirar, acto seguido le dio una pequeña mordida y luego de hacer cara de asco dejo el pedazo masticado en el plato vació, para luego darle otra pequeña mordida y esta ves tragar con esfuerzo para luego tomar un trago grande de su copa, la cual por cierto se llenaba de la bebida que quisieras sin alcohol, para decepción de Jane, Jane no pudo evitar preguntar –se nota que no te gusta ¿para que haces eso?- a lo que Jennifer ya recompuesta contesto –tengo que- a lo que Jane sorprendida pregunta -¿porque que tienes?- a lo que la otra contesta –no tengo idea- luego le cayo otra trenza frente a los ojos, lo cual hace que ella con un resoplido de frustración e ira sélo acomoda de nuevo, entonces Jane séle queda mirando raro, lo cual hace que Jennifer señale a su alrededor, Jane dio un vistazo a las mesas y noto que en casi todas había mínimo una chica con las mismas trencitas desiguales en el cabello y sobretodo en la mesa 10, a la mayoría no les quedaban bien y no se veían muy cómodas con ellas, entonces Jennifer explica –una heroína de las guerras las llevaba, desde entonces se puso de moda, se ven ridículas pero a todas les gusta copiar a alguien como Piper McLean- Jane no tenia ni idea de quien era así que decidió saltárselo y preguntar -¿y por que los usas si no te quedan bien y son molestos?- a lo que Jennifer responde –por la misma razón que como cebollas- a lo que Jane agrega –no tienes idea- Jennifer asiente y explica –veras como hija de Poros, el dios de la oportunidad, la conveniencia, los medios para conseguir algo y la utilidad, tengo la habilidad de saber que me conviene hacer y cuando hacerlo, en cuanto veo una cebolla se que me conviene acostumbrarme al sabor y tengo una amiga en la casa de Afrodita que se ofreció a hacerme las trenzas, yo no quería pero en cuanto la oí supe que me convenía aceptar, así como se que me conviene decirte esto y se que me conviene preguntarte ¿Qué oliste en el brasero?- Jane respondió con la ceja alzada -humo ¿Por qué?- a lo que Jennifer responde –nada, nada de nada- diciendo lo ultimo con tono misterioso y una sonrisita diabólica, Jane decidió solo ignorarla y concentrarse en buscar caras conocidas en las otras mesas, y allí encontró a Stuart en la mesa 4 con todos los chicos de camisa verde, dirigía miradas tímidas y nerviosas a Jane cada pocos segundos para después apartar la vista rápidamente, lo cual a Jane le pareció sumamente gracioso, también diviso a Selene en la mesa 5 con todos los de camisa rojo, cuando su mirada se topa con la de Jane esta no puede evitar imaginar sus pensamientos "¿será de nosotros o de "ellos"" también noto a Marie Ane y a sus subordinadas en la misma mesa, Marie Ane tenia envuelta la frente con una venda y le dedicaba a Jane una mirada que decía "ojala sea de "ellos" para aplastarla", Jane desvió su mirada a la mesa 7, y ahí estaba el novio de Selene, Noah el cual miro a la mesa 5, talvez comprobando si Selene lo miraba o no, antes de sonreírle a Jane lascivamente, también vio a Henry comiendo en el estrado, el parecía la única persona que había conocido ese día que no estaba mirándola, el tenia la mirada perdida en su plato, Jane prácticamente podía ver los engranajes moviéndose muy rápido en su cerebro, también estaba la directora sentada en medio de la mesa, observándolos a todos como halcón, moviendo la cabeza como abanico mientras comía, veía a los de la izquierda, luego movía lentamente la cabeza a la derecha, hasta donde su cuello podía, paraba y luego a la inversa una y otra vez, se notaba que esa mujer se tomaba muy enserio su puesto, una vez todos terminaron de comer la directora dijo –muy bien chicos, hora de la fogata- entonces todos se levantaron de sus mesas y caminaron hasta una gran fogata, todos se sentaron alrededor de ella, la llama era curiosa, cambiaba de color y de tamaño conforme a la canción que los amarillos cantaban, Jane no estaba muy impresionada que digamos, había visto el mismo truco en un video de Internet solo que con un generador envés de fogata y rayos envés de llamas, a diferencia de en las mesas en la fogata todo mundo se sentó donde le dio la gana así que Jane permaneció recargada en un árbol cercano, estaba aburrida como almeja, se vio muy tentada a irse a dormir, pero recordó que ahí es donde la "determinarían" así que se quedo, después de media hora de cantos agudos de sopranos púberes por fin la directora se puso de pie y digo –atención todos quiero presentarles a Jane Matthews, querida acércate por favor- Jane se levanto del árbol y se paro alado de la directora, entonces esta continuo diciendo –Jane es una de los nuestros, que por vivir en la tierra lejos de los dioses, Alaska, no pudo ser identificada y llevada al santuario a la edad idónea, pero aun así los dioses la han guiado hasta nosotros, les pido a todos que le den una calorosa bienvenida- entonces los otros empiezan a aplaudir, hasta que la directora continua –ahora es momento de determinar su origen, por favor únanse a mi en esta plegaria, poderosos dioses de la antigua Grecia, si esta humana es hija de alguno de ustedes, le suplicamos dar una señal- esperaron durante como dos minutos en silencio y nada así que la directora dijo –pues legado entonces, sátiros por favor traigan el reconocedor- se veía tanto decepcionada como aliviada y no era la única, algunos campistas tenían la misma cara, aunque la mayoría tenían cierta expresión de alivio.

En unos diez minutos unos 6 sátiros llegaron arrastrando una cosa circular como de dos metros de radio, cubierto con una manta en una plataforma con ruedas, la directora se acerco y retiro la manta, el objeto o mas bien maquina en cuestión era un gigantesco espejo circular con marco de bronce, no bronce común sino bronce brillante como el de su escudo, parecía circular pero en realidad era un dodecágono con un cristal transparente incrustado en cada lado del marco enfrente de el parecía haber un pequeño motor en un banco unido al espejo con un cable, el motor también parecía de bronce con un gran cristal transparente encima, la directora se acerco y le dijo a Jane en un susurro –acércate y coloca la mano sobre el cristal, el reconocedor se encargara del resto- Jane no tenia idea de que iba a pasar así que dudo un poco pero al final decidió hacer tripas corazón y caminar hacia su destino, puso su mano en el cristal y el motor se encendió, hoyo como engranajes y cadenas empezaban a moverse dentro, Jane volteo a ver a la directora y esta con una mirada le dijo "no quites la mano", la maquina se movió como loca un par de minutos y al final paro y el cristal se volvió rojo, durante un horrible segundo pensó que eso significaba que debía ir a la casa de Ares, y ese miedo empeoro cuando los 12 cristales del espejo también se volvieron rojos, entonces el espejo empezó a cambiar, de repente se puso azul cielo con manchas blancas moviéndose hasta que la imagen se aclaro y la gran mancha blanca se convirtió en una paloma con un corazoncito rosa entre las garras y las manchas pequeñas se convirtieron en nubes, entonces el cristal grande del motor se volvió rosa y empezó a despedir unas extrañas luces como aurora boreal rosa que subió por el brazo de Jane haciendo su camiseta polo rosa y uniéndose en su pecho una luz escribiendo del lado derecho su nombre con hilo blanco y del izquierdo la otra convirtiéndose en un escudo con la misma imagen del espejo, escrito en griego antigua, afrodita y legado, entonces la directora con una sonrisa que esta vez parecía muy sincera dijo en un tono verdaderamente amable –bienvenida a casa, Jane Matthews legado de afrodita, diosa del amor y señora de las palomas-.

()()()()()()

Bien les prometí que tardaría y así fue, pero espero que valiera la pena, cualquier crítica y comentario será muy bien recibido, quiero convertir a Jane en ese personaje que el publico no puede evitar odiar y no puede evitar amar, una combinación entre sowyer de Lost, Drake Parker, Homero Simpson y Charlie Harper


	5. La casa de afrodita

Capítulo 5 **La casa de afrodita, Los hermanos mariposones y La habitación del solitario**

Jane observo el dormitorio 10, la casa de Afrodita, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue "genial", era un edificio grande y rosa con ventanas y columnas blancas, estilo sureño, a Jane le recordaba a la mansión de Barbie que una vez sus padres le compraron, aunque a la semana la destruyo "accidentalmente" para que le compraran el nuevo modelo, por dentro había del lado derecho un recibidor con grandes sillones, mesas y un proyector, y del izquierdo parecía un salón de belleza con toda el instrumental necesario, en él salón había una mujer de treinta y algo parecía una típica niñita rubia de coletas pero que llego a edad adulta, al verla se levantó y dijo con una sonrisa alegre–debes ser Jane Matthews ¿no?, pues mucho gusto yo soy Lacy, vigilante del dormitorio 10- mientras caminaba hacia ella, Jane le estrecho la mano y digo imitando lo mejor posible su sonrisa –mucho gusto, que bonito lugar tienen aquí, ¿Cuánto cuesta el..?- y señalo todos los artículos de belleza, Lacy sofoca una pequeña carcajada y dice –ho no, solo le cobramos a otros querida, pero los miembros del dormitorio pueden tomar lo que quieran- los ojos de Jane se debieron iluminar al oír eso porque Lacy continuo diciendo -y eso es solo para empezar, muchos internos llegan con la ropa hecha un desastre, ya sabes por monstruos y eso, así que, ven acompáñame- diciendo lo último con un tonito divertido, Lacy la llevo hasta un pasillo con una puerta y la abrió diciendo –puedes tomar "prestadas" diez cosas y cuando puedas comprar algo las regresas- detrás de la puerta había un almacén con ropa, aunque más bien parecía una tienda, con todo perfectamente organizado por estilo, color, talla y lo más importante, marca, Jane camino o más bien floto hacia la ropa, Lacy sofoco una risita y dijo –bueno los baños están en el pasillo de al lado, margenta chicos, fiusha chicas, báñate, cámbiate y mandare a alguien a que te enseñe el lugar, yo debo ir a la "reunión post-fogata a la dirección" para que Annabeth nos regañe a los vigilantes y profesores como todas las noches- y se retiró, Jane escogió doce prendas de ropa y se los llevo adentro de los baños, el cual consistía en una docena de regaderas en cabinas separadas con vidrios polarizados , al otro lado de la habitación había una enorme estante con productos de limpieza, Jane entro a una y por fin después de días al fin se dio un baño decente, los productos de limpieza eran de las marcas más caras, y las regaderas parecían tener un filtro especial para peinados con permanente, Jane salió del baño sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo misma al estar de nuevo limpia, así que decidió ir al mini salón de belleza de la recepción para sentirse aún mejor, al poder rizarse el cabello y ponerse maquillaje, al terminar se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico con una Crystal-Tablet detrás de ella, al verla pregunta en tono frio -¿ya terminaste?- el parecía tal vez un año mayor que Jane, era alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño rizado, ojos verde pálido con unos lentes y una actitud bastante seria y fría, a Jane le desagradaban esos tipos, pero de hecho siempre sintió una pequeña debilidad hacia ellos, llevaba unos pantalones caqui, zapatillas negras y la camiseta polo rosa del dormitorio 10, el símbolo de su escudo era una mariposa azul pálido que tenía encima un arco y una flecha negros el nombre decía Αντερως y estaba clasificado como απόγονος, así que era un legado, su nombre era Marcus Rosier, Jane respondió igual de fría –supongo, quiero hacer más pero ya que es hora de dormir continuare en la mañana-se levantó de su asiento y camino detrás de él, Marcus dijo – de hecho, es más recomendable bañarte y arreglarte a esta hora con calma, en la mañana esto siempre parece un manicomio- Jane se vio tentada a gritarle "¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes de alejarnos?" pero decidió mejor seguir caminando.

Marcus hablaba en tono serio y ligeramente molesto mientras caminaba –bueno yo soy Marcus Rosier, el interno en jefe del dormitorio 10, como ya notaste en el dormitorio contamos con un salón estético, si necesitas dinero puedes trabajar medio tiempo en él, como espero ya te hayan dicho el servicio es gratis para los miembros del dormitorio, el desayuno se sirve en nuestra mesa a las seis y media en punto y como ya te dije se les recomienda bañarse y arreglarse en la tarde o noche para evitar altercados- mientras caminaba no despegaba la vista de su crystal-tablet y movía una cosa u otra, puesto que era transparente se podía ver que estaba revisando un plano y dice para sí mismo –no tengo idea de que hacer contigo, todo está lleno- entonces Jane al ver la gráfica dice –esas habitaciones dicen bacante- a lo que Marcus responde –esas son del segundo piso- mientras oprimía un botón para oscurecer la parte de abajo del aparato, a lo que Jane pregunta indiferente -¿y?- y Marcus responde -el segundo piso es solo para semidioses, nosotros no podemos alojarnos ahí, pues al parecer tendrás que compartir cuarto con otras dos chicas, normalmente los dormitorios son solo para dos pero no queda de otra, habrá que sacar del almacén una hamaca o algo- Jane pregunta -¿y por qué ellos tienen habitaciones disponibles y yo tengo que estar apretujada con otras dos en una hamaca apestosa?- en un tono seriamente insolente, Marcus se voltea la mira a los ojos y responde serio –por que las habitaciones deben estar disponibles por si algún semidiós llega de improviso, eso a veces pasa, mientras que es extremadamente raro que un legado llegue en tus condiciones, eso no había pasado en el dormitorio 10 en com años- Jane entendió eso pero no por eso dejo de molestarle, de hecho toda la situación la estresaba en general, necesitaba calmarse urgentemente, mientras caminaba y oía la insulsa y aburrida explicación de Marcus no pudo evitar notar que tenía un trasero "decente" que se tambaleaba ligeramente al caminar, así que en cierto momento pregunto -¿Qué es esto?- señalando a una puerta, Marcus se volteo y respondió indiferente –es un armario de conserjería, por cierto no usamos conserjes así que cada cierto tiempo te tocara turno de limpieza- ese comentario enojo a Jane pero aun así dijo –hoo, que interesante- y camina hacia ahí para luego abrir la puerta, Marcus la sigue y dice en tono molesto -¿Qué haces? No tenemos tiempo para esto- a lo que Jane dice dedicándose a sí misma una sonrisa malvada –solo quiero ver lo que hay dentro- abre la puerta y entra, Marcus entra detrás de ella cerrando la puerta y dice –¿ves?, nada, solo productos de limpieza- la habitación era muy pequeña, se notaba que era para que una persona entrara tomara lo necesario y se fuera, ya que ni siquiera tenía una ventana para ventilarse, Jane se acerca a Marcus y dice –yo veo algo interesante aquí- a lo que él responde extrañado con una ceja alzada -¿Qué?- y ella responde –esto- para acercar su cara a la de él y besarlo, ella pone sus manos en los hombros de él y lo empuja contra la puerta, limitando aún más sus movimientos, siente como el intenta resistirse, intentando separarse, ella se vio tentada a usar su "don especial" para calmarlo pero eso iría contra su código ético, si hasta ella tenía, su padre siempre selo dijo "-eso es solo para emergencias, créeme cariño no queras atravesar esa línea en cuanto a poderes sobrenaturales se trata, es de lo poco en lo que todos mis libros y comics se ponen de acuerdo, si quieres abusar de un muchacho, con tu físico, encanto y fuerza bruta es más que suficiente-" esta idea se vio reforzada cuando Marcus dejo de resistirse y por el contrario profundizo más el beso y coloco sus manos en las caderas de Jane, sus lenguas jugaron luchas dentro de sus bocas, y Jane acaricio el pecho de Marcus y le quito los lentes, tirándolos al piso, mientras el movía sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, Jane siempre lo dijo "los seriesitos siempre son los más salvajes cuando seles suelta la correa" entonces Marcus la levanto del trasero y la coloco sobre un gabinete luego de tirar varios productos de limpieza al piso, para proceder a frotar las partes delanteras de ambos pantalones primero lentamente y luego con ritmo cada vez más y más rápido, Jane empezó a desabrochar el cinturón, pero entonces de improviso Marcus paro se alejó unos centímetros y pregunto -¿tienes protección?- a lo que Jane respondió indiferente –nah, yo no la uso si no lo piden- el la miro con cara de regaño y una ceja alzada y ella se dio cuenta de que era uno de "esos modositos", una vez más se vio tentada a hipnotizarlo, pero no, el no valía la pena, pensó en mejor salir de ahí, pero no, su trasero sí valía la pena, y al parecer él tenía la misma opinión porque dijo –espera, voy a la farmacia- y camino a la puerta, Jane pregunto -¿aquí hay farmacia?- a lo que él responde un poco fastidiado recogiendo sus lentes del suelo –en el dormitorio 7, lee el folleto- terminando como regaño, Jane tenía muchas ganas de mandar todo al diablo e irse a dormir, a la sala si era necesario, pero cuando él se iba volvió a verle el trasero y decidió quedarse un ratito más.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Marcus estaba incomodo consigo mismo, lo cual le parecía ilógico, ciertamente al ver a Jane noto que era una chica muy atractiva pero eso no era nuevo para él, solo otra hermosa chica con la cual convivir a diario y que nunca se interesaría realmente en él, y en las cuales de hecho él no estaba demasiado interesado, pero sin razón aparente se había besuqueado y, ¿Cómo se dice? A si, magreado con ella, él no era una blanca palomita, como legado de primera generación de un Erote él era considerablemente más atractivo que los humanos promedio de su edad, y estaría mintiendo descaradamente si dijera que en su momento no le había sacado provecho, pero ese era un pasado que él prefería olvidar, se había prometido a si mismo reservar sus impulsos para una relación seria, y aun así ahí estaba caminando de noche a la casa de apolo por profilácticos esperando que aún no hayan cerrado su farmacia, lo irónico del asunto es que él no estaba de acuerdo con el uso de esa farmacia, él creía ridículo tener una cuando tenían una enfermería muy bien surtida, la ironía más grande era que justamente lo que la mantenía abierta era los internos que no querían que otros supieran que estaban comprando.

Así que entro a la tienda por la parte de atrás del dormitorio, se acercó al mostrador y comprobó que ya estaban cerrando, para su mala suerte estaba atendiendo ella, de todos los habitantes de la casa de Apolo, tenía que ser Jocelyn Solace quien estuviera tras el mostrador, la relación entre ambos era una cosa muy extraña, y no, no es que hubieran salido, es que durante su tiempo en el santuario Jocelyn fue su única amiga, ambos eran muy unidos, hasta que ingresaron al campamento, entonces lentamente la cosa fue enfriándose, y al decir lentamente se refería a un mes, no se diría que estaban en malos términos pero definitivamente no estaban en buenos tampoco, aun así Marcus respiro hondo disimuladamente, intento calmarse y dijo con su usual tono frio –buenas noches- Jocelyn miraba una revista médica, al levantar la vista y toparse con Marcus sele callo de las manos y se levantó muy nerviosa diciendo –ho..hola Marcus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Marcus jamás termino de acostumbrarse a eso, desde que la conoció ella siempre fue una persona muy tranquila y feliz, pero también muy segura de sí misma, pero más o menos cuando dejaron de hablarse ella se había vuelto una persona muy nerviosa y a veces cuando nadie miraba tenía una expresión triste, aun así lo primero que Marcus veía cuando la miraba siempre era su cabello, para comprobar que siguieran ahí, y si ahí estaban, el ultimo regalo que le dio, un par de broche uno azul, otro amarillo para ayudarle a domar ese salvaje flequillo suyo, ni siquiera llevando ese corte de cabello cuarentero lo había podido controlar, pero esos broches mágicos del dormitorio 10 habían obrado el milagro, a Marcus le costó encontrar uno del mismo azul que sus ojos y otro del amarillo de su cabello, de hecho tuvo que pintarlos el mismo, pero iban perfectos con su par de estrellas azules y su mata de paja recién cortada, Marcus intento centrarse y respondió indiferente –necesito comprar condones- Jocelyn hizo lo posible para disimular la sorpresa y ligera decepción en sus ojos, Marcus casi podía ver los pensamientos en su cabeza "ya volvemos a donde siempre" pero para desgracia de Marcus no fue la única persona que escucho.

Marcus escucho que alguien decía –vaya, así que ya volvemos a donde siempre-ni siquiera supo en que momento entro, de nuevo maldijo su mala suerte, tenía que entrar "ella" de todas las personas del internado, Jennifer Butler se acercó tranquilamente a el mostrador y dijo con su usual cara de maldita –vaya Mark, ¿no se supone que te habías enderezado?- Marcus tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para no desmoronarse al oír el apodo, pero aun así logro recomponerse y decir con su voz seria –buenos noches, Jennifer- a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los internos, Jennifer no venia del santuario, simplemente llego el primer día de clases diciendo que por alguna razón debía estar ahí, ella había sido la primera "novia" de Marcus, claro si se le puede llamar "noviazgo" a ese fiasco, ella y Jocelyn se habían detestado apenas conocerse, aunque Marcus jamás entendió el porqué, así como jamás pudo terminar de entender por qué Jennifer salió con él para empezar, Jennifer respondió con su sonrisa lasciva –vaya parece que algunas cosas no cambian- entonces para diversión de Marcus y Jocelyn una de sus trenzas se calló encima de su cara, ella resoplo molesta y la volvió a acomodar, Jocelyn la miro y pregunto algo molesta -¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- a lo que Jennifer respondió –no en realidad, pero sabía que tenía que venir aquí por alguna razón- el poder de Jennifer siempre había estresado a Marcus "salgo contigo porque tengo que" "tenemos que ir a besarnos en el comedor porque si" "tengo que cortar contigo porque tengo", Marcus dijo –me das por favor un paquete de 500- ambas lo miraron asombradas, Jennifer dijo –wow, y yo pensé que te divertías conmigo- Jocelyn aun consternada pregunto mientras levantaba el paquete -¿seguro?- Marcus asintió y extendió su ficha de crédito oficial de supervisor del campamento, las chicas lo miraron aún más extrañadas y por primera vez se pusieron de acuerdo al preguntar al unísono -¿seguro?- Marcus solo volvió a asentir seriamente y Jocelyn le cobro, el tomo el recibo, el paquete y se retiró, oyó como Jocelyn preguntaba algo molesta -¿ya te puedes largar?- y Jennifer responde –no, tengo que quedarme al menos unos 15 minutos más- Marcus prefirió ignorarlos y regresar al dormitorio 10.

Cuando llego fue a la recepción y encontró como siempre el tazón de los dulces vacío, así que abrió el paquete y hecho en él unos 50 condones, justo en ese momento Lacy, la vigilante de dormitorio volvió de su junta, como siempre con aire cansado, probablemente la directora volvió a regañarla, al verlo lo que Marcus hacia pregunto -¿eso no era para dulces?- a lo que Marcus respondió en su tono frio y formal –en vista de la pequeña e incómoda situación en la que se vieron envueltos los internos en jefe de la casa de Atenea e Hipnos el año pasado considere prudente ampliar precauciones, discúlpeme por hacerlo sin consultarla- a lo que Lacy respondió –tranquilo, al nombrarte el año pasado te dimos autoridad para hacerlo, si a los estudiantes no les gusta no debieron votar por ti- aunque de hecho nadie voto por Marcus.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Lacy se encontraba frente a todos los internos del dormitorio 10, en la recepción, y les dice –bueno niños, después de ese feo incidente que Peter tuvo con ese pulpo, por desgracia ya no está física ni mentalmente capacitado para ejercer sus funciones, pero si me lo preguntan tuvo un excelente desempeño durante sus tres semanas en el puesto- todos miraron hacia abajo tristes por como 5 segundos para luego levantarla ya completamente recuperados, hasta que Lacy prosiguió –ahora es momento de elegir un nuevo interno en jefe- todas las cabezas volvieron a bajar pero esta vez con un mucho más sincero pesar, Lacy dijo –ya se, ya se, que fastidio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, ahora antes de proseguir con la votación, que ya todos sabemos, será seguida de una maraña de sobornos, chantajes y traiciones que llevaran a el caos casi total, alguien quiere ofrecerse voluntario como tributo- todos la miraron extraño y algunos dijeron en voz baja entre ellos "¿Qué dice esta?¿de qué está hablando?" Lacy baja aún más triste la cabeza y se dice a si misma "ahí que vieja estoy" luego les responde –que si alguien quiere ofrecerse para que no haya votaciones- todos responden en un colectivo –ahhhh- para luego mirarse los unos a los otros con miradas de "vamos hazlo" "yo no, que fastidio" "ni se les ocurra votar por mi cabrones" hasta que de entre la multitud se alzó una mano con las uñas pintadas de negro en una manga de chaqueta de cuero y con muchas pulseras de metal y una voz seria dice –yo lo hare- todas las voces callaron y Lacy dijo con cara de angustia –ho, Mark, bueno gracias por ofrecerte, ¿alguien más?- nadie respondió -¿Quién sea?- Lacy probo de nuevo, sin resultados, antes de bajar la cabeza resignada y decir –bueno, pero después no se quejen-**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Aun entonces Marcus no sabía a ciencia cierta por que se ofreció, sabía que debía volverse responsable, y desde su punto de vista la persona más responsable era el jefe del dormitorio, tal vez no responsable, pero en definitiva si el más estresado y ocupado, Marcus supuso que con tanto trabajo limpiando los desastres ajenos, no tendría tiempo de pensar en hacer los propios. Se limitó a decir –tengo algo que hacer- a lo que Lacy respondió –claro, buenas noches- mientras se daba la vuelta Marcus prefirió ignorar el que ella tomara un puñado de condones y los escondiera en su bolso.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al armario de conserjería Marcus dudaba si continuar con lo que empezó o no, ver tanto a Jocelyn como Jennifer le había alterado la cabeza, su pene decía "adelante" pero su cerebro le respondía "no olvides como empezaron nuestros problemas". Marcus abrió la puerta y encontró una visión bastante particular, Jane le estaba deshaciendo el cinturón a un tipo sin camisa, Marcus agradeció la visión, por que hizo callar a su pene, pero el alivio rápidamente se convirtió en ira cuando el chico volteo la cara, Marcus pregunto asombrado -¿hermano menor?- el chico respondió -¿honorable hermano mayor?- el hermano menor de Marcus se subió los pantalones y tomo la camiseta del piso para recolocársela rápidamente, levanto la mano en gesto de saludo y dijo –hola- con esa sonrisa que ponía de niño cuando hacia una travesura, pero por desgracia para él, la pubertad había anulado el efecto, Marcus lo miro con gesto desaprobador y dijo serio –tienes 10 segundos para explicarte- su hermano puso cara de miedo y dijo –yoymicompañeroporerrorti…- antes de continuar Marcus dijo –bien, 30 segundos- su hermano respiro aliviado y dijo –mi compañero y yo por error tiramos refresco en el piso así que vine por un trapeador, ella estaba aquí y pues...- entonces empieza a sonrojarse, Marcus pregunto con tono serio -¿traes protección?- su hermano intento hacer de nuevo la mirada y dijo ruborizado –humm, pues no- Marcus ahora si molesto le dijo -¿pero en que estás pensando inconsciente?, ya te lo he dicho, es muy peligroso….- el responde –ya lo sé, podría contagiarme de algo o por error producir vida- Marcus le pregunta aun enojado -¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?- su hermano avergonzado y con gesto ligeramente dolido le respondió –lo siento honorable hermano mayor, no lo pensé, solo actué lo siento mucho- mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Marcus lo abrazo y dijo –ya está bien, pero a la siguiente piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas- mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Marcus recordó por que debía volverse más responsable, ya no estaba solo, ya no podía preocuparse solo por sí mismo, ahora de nuevo dependían de él, rompieron el abrazo y Marcus saco tres preservativos del paquete y dijo –bueno, toma, llévalos contigo todo el tiempo, recuerda es mejor llevarlos y no necesitarlos...- su hermano completo la frase con –que necesitarlos y no llevarlos, gracias honorable hermano mayor- para terminarlo con su sonrisa normal, pero entonces pregunta –honorable hermano mayor, ¿para que ese paquete tan grande?- Marcus respondió –es para el dormitorio, los repartiré entre todos- su hermano pregunto -¿y está bien que tomemos?- y Marcus le responde –bueno también somos interno ¿no?- y le sacude el cabello, entonces Marcus recordó, el punto de toda la situación, regreso su mirada hacia Jane, quien ya se había levantado sus propios pantalones y se ponía de pie, Marcus tenía muchos defectos, era la primera persona en admitirlo, pero el mayor y más peligroso de todos, es que era un hermano mayor muy celoso y posesivo, así que con una sonrisa dijo –Jane, ya sé dónde te vas a alojar-

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jane estaba esperando a que el agrio volviera, ya se estaba aburriendo considero seriamente el ir a esperarlo a la sala, pero le daba flojera caminar tanto y luego volver, cuando de repente entro al armario un chico, lo primero que Jane pensó al verlo fue "vaya, nada mal", el tipo en cuestión se veía de la edad de Jane, era moderadamente alto, con rasgos latinos, piel moreno claro, ojos y cabello marrones, cejas pobladas y una linda sonrisa, al verse él dijo –hola- Jane se levantó del gabinete de un salto y dijo –hola- acercándose a él, ya se, ya sé que van a decir, pero si estaba esperando al otro, pues se tardó, se fue a la villa y perdió su silla, además Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los latinos, así que dijo con una sonrisa provocativa –¿qué haces aquí?- y el responde tranquilo –buscar material de limpieza, eso es lógico en un armario de conserjería, la mayor pregunta es ¿qué hace una hermosa chica como tú sola aquí?- mientras camina hacia ella también, a lo que ella responde también tranquila –esperaba a alguien, pero me planto, soy Jane por cierto- y le extiende la mano, el la toma y dice –Louis, mucho gusto- a Jane le encanto como se sentía su tacto, había algo curioso sobre esta situación, este chico la provocaba más de lo normal, lo cual es raro porque ni siquiera era demasiado guapo, era más atractivo que la mayoría pero Jane había visto mejores, Louis se acercó más a ella y dijo –cualquiera que te plante debe ser un completo imbécil, estar cerca de alguien como tu debería ser algo por lo que uno debería esforzarse y no despreciar- Jane mando al diablo todos los socialismos y lo beso con todas sus ganas, le quito la camiseta lo más rápido posible para volver a besarse, paso las manos por su torso, y se dijo a sí misma "al menos este si hace ejercicio", entero las manos en su cabello mientras el besaba su cuello y empezaba a desabotonar sus pantalones, ella rápidamente se los quito y procedió a deshacer el cinturón y la cremallera de él, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Marcus, Jane no era precisamente nueva en situaciones como esta, así que sabía que había dos opciones, o se peleaban o se unía, honestamente Jane esperaba la segunda, pero como siempre la vida decidió sorprenderla y Marcus pregunto consternado –¿Ototo-Kun?- a lo que Louis respondió igual de consternado -¿Nii-Sama?- Jane había visto suficiente Hentai como para saber que Ototo significaba hermano menor y Nii hermano mayor, entonces Louis se vistió y camino nervioso hasta Marcus, luego ambos empezaron a discutir en Japonés, Jane no entendió nada así que aprovecho para analizar la playera de Louis y en efecto ahí lo decía en letras muy claras "Louis Rosier" fue como si su madre le gritara en el fondo de su cabeza "cuantas veces te he dicho que les preguntes su nombre completo antes" gracias a olvidarlo siempre Jane tampoco era nueva en esa situación, modestia aparte una vez unos gemelos acabaron en el hospital por pelear por ella, Louis sele cayo del pedestal cuando empezó a lloriquear, era igual de alto que Marcus y a simple vista parecía estar en mejor forma, por separado sería difícil saber cuál era el mayor, pero apenas ponerlos juntos se notaba cual había estado cuidando a cual y cual había admirado al otro toda su vida, también noto algo extraño, sus escudos de armas eran diferentes, el de Louis era una polilla roja con un arco y una flecha dorados y lo coronaba una banda de colores, y decía legado, pero el dios decía Ἵμερος, Jane prefirió ignorarlo y ver que hacían los mariposones, se estaban abrazando y Louis parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, entonces se separaron y Marcus le dio a Louis unos condones de un paquete tamaño jumbo que traía con él, Jane por un instante pensó que tal vez la diversión seguiría, pero Louis los guardo en su cartera y siguieron hablando japonés, así que mejor se vistió y se levantó, de repente todo quedo en silencio y Marcus se voltea a verla, al ver su expresión Jane pensó "ho, ho" y él dijo con voz fría como iceberg –Jane-chan, ya sé dónde te vas a alojar- Jane pregunta interesada -¿pensé que todo estaba lleno?- a lo que Marcus responde –resulta que aun ahí una bacante en el primer piso, la habitación 101- al momento Louis suelta el trapeador que había tomado y se tapa la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito y dice consternado –Nii-sama, no seas cruel- por alguna razón eso no tranquilizo ni un poco a Jane, Marcus dijo –sígueme, y Ototo-kun limpia lo que ensuciaste- Marcus salió caminando y Jane fue detrás de él.

Obviamente sabía que iba directo a una trampa pero no tenía opción, mientras caminaban Marcus decía –creo que te gustara la habitación 101, tiene una excelente vista al lago, es considerablemente grande, con su propio baño y surtido de comida- Jane pregunto curiosa -¿tiene refrigerador?- a lo que Marcus respondió con una risita –más o menos, también tiene su propio proyector, Ethernet inalámbrico con su propio módem y es la habitación mas nueva, recién se construyó este verano, además estoy seguro que te divertirás mucho con tu compañero- eso si llamo la atención de Jane, le pareció curioso que hubiera habitaciones unisex, además de que estaba algo lejos, de hecho caminaban por un pasillo bastante largo, y en la dirección contraria a donde estaban los dormitorios, llego a creer que la llevaba a un sótano oscuro para matarla, pero al final del pasillo había una única puerta, en la que decía claro "101" y debajo había una pequeña pantalla que decía "Val", al llegar ahí Marcus sonrió malévolamente y dio varios toques a su Tablet, y se escribió en la pantalla "y Jane" después dijo –pues me retiro, espero que ambos se lleven bien- entonces de improviso llego Louis corriendo y muy agitado, traía algo en la mano, él dijo –Jane, toma esto- y selo extendió, Jane lo tomo y reviso, se trataba de uno de esos atrapa sueños indios, Louis una vez medio recuperados dijo –es un regalo de la tía abuela Piper, espero que te sirva- Jane simplemente dijo –gracias- después de todo ahorra que sabía que la magia era real, tal vez podría serle útil, Marcus pregunto serio -Ototo-kun, ¿ya limpiaste tu desastre?- Louis se recompuso y dijo asustado –ya voy Nii-sama- y sale corriendo Marcus también se va sin nada más que decir, Jane estaba dudosa sobre si entrar o no, pero se dijo a sí misma "en el pasillo no pienso dormir" abrió la puerta y entro.

Pues la habitación si era grande, y si en la ventana había una buena imagen del lago, y si esa puerta abierta llevaba a un baño privado, y si había un proyector ahí, así que definitivamente debía haber algo horriblemente mal en esa habitación, Jane parecía haberla encontrado, en la habitación había unas literas y en la cama de arriba había un bulto envuelto en mantas, Jane se acercó sigilosamente hasta la escalera para ver más de cerca a su nuevo compañero, cuando llego arriba se sorprendió al notar ahí un niño profundamente dormido, debía de rondar los 11 años, tenía la piel pálida, y el cabello pelirrojo, Jane siempre había tenido cierta debilidad hacia los shota, no de ese modo, aun, pero no iba a intentar nada, además, estaba tranquilo durmiendo con cara de angelito, lo único curioso era su vestimenta tenía su normal playera rosa y su nombre decía "Percival Valentine" lo raro era que sus escudos de armas era dos mascaras leonadas que al parecer hacían morisquetas, ambas decían απόγονος, una tenia fondo verde y decía Δειμος y la otro tenia fondo morado y decía Φόϐος, repentinamente el abrió los ojos, Jane dio un grito ahogado y cayo de las escaleras al piso, esos eran los ojos más aterradores que había visto en toda su vida, lo cual era raro porque eran de un gris muy común, como concreto y su forma no tenía nada interesante, era algo más que eso, algo le decía a Jane que esos ojos la perseguirían el resto de su vida, la pequeña bestia se sentó en su cama, bostezo y se froto los ojos mientras decía tranquilamente –ho ¿visitas?- y bajaba por la escalera, Jane se sentó en el piso y aun sentada se movió hasta que la pared más cercana topo con su espalda, el monstruito camino sonriente hacia ella y dijo –hola, soy Val, ¿te perdiste?- Jane se levantó aun pegada a la pared, con una expresión muy consternada, el camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y dijo –hola, creo que ahí una chica perdida en mi ha…- hasta que vio la puerta y noto que había un nombre abajo del suyo, ahogo un grito, cerró la puerta y camino hasta Jane –no, no puede ser- abrió un poco la chaqueta de Jane para ver su nombre y verificarlo "B Jane Matthews" dio un gritito de emoción y dijo mientras saltaba alegremente –TENGO UN COMPAÑERO DE HABITACIÓN, bueno compañera, pero no importa, ahí va a ser genial, muchísimo gusto soy Percival Valentine, pero mis amigos me dicen Val, bueno lo harían si los tuviera- Jane seguía paralizada así que Val tomo su mano y la sacudió alegremente con la suya mientras decía –foto, foto- luego se para alado de Jane saca su celular y desprendio su dron cámara, el cual voló hasta apuntar hacia ellos y Val dice alegre –COMPAÑEROS DE HABITACIÓN- el dron desprende el flash y regresa al celular de Val, mientras este decía aun alegre -esto va a ser increíble, nos quedaremos despiertos hasta muy tarde, veremos películas, nos contaremos chismes, yo te hablare de chicas, tú me hablaras de chicos, será asombroso- Jane seguía paralizada contra la pared mientras Val sin permiso de nadie tomaba su ropa prestada y la de su mochila y la empezaba a acomodar en el closet desocupado mientras seguía hablando sobre las diversas actividades que podían hacer, Jane lentamente camino de espaldas hacia la puerta, ya tenía una mano en la perilla cuando Val camino hacia una mesita con un cuerno enorme encima, metió la mano en el cuerno y saco una hamburguesa con queso y pregunta –¿quieres?- la cara de Jane volvió a la normalidad y dijo –bueno- camino hacia Val tomo la hamburguesa y se la comió mientras el sacaba otra del cuerno y también la mordía, Jane pregunta con la boca llena -¿Por qué guardas hamburguesas en tu cuerno?- Val traga y responde –es una cornucopia, hace toda la comida que quieras, solo debes pedirla- ya con queso en el estómago y la cabeza un poco más fría Jane pensó que tal vez esto no era tan malo, agradeció mentalmente a su gula, una vez terminada la hamburguesa, Jane se puso su pijama, bastante fresquito la verdad sea dicha y se metió en la cama de abajo, Val también se subió a la litera, Jane guardo el atrapa sueños en un cajón en su mesita de noche, Val quien tenía la cabeza colgada de la litera para ver lo que Jane hacia dijo –eso se supone que va colgado encima de tu cabeza- Jane le respondió –supuestamente, pero mejor no me arriesgo, no sería el primer imbécil que me regala un amuleto con hechizo de amor incluido, según mi papa no funcionaban por que no creía en la magia, pero ahora seguro que sí creo, así que mejor no arriesgo- Val dice –como gustes, es bueno tener compañía aunque sea solo por una noche, adiós Jane- esa frase preocupo un poco a Jane, pero sin ver sus ojos Val perdía todo lo aterrador, Val uso la aplicación de su celular para apagar las luces y luego se quedó dormido, el susto que le había pegado Val aun la tenía alterada, pero aun así no pudo evitar recordar lo cerca que estuvo de los mariposones, necesitaba calmarse y solo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo, alargo su mano hasta su mochila y saco el ultimo tooper que le quedaba, con el ultimo pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños, sabía que al ser de varias semanas sin refrigerar no era una buena idea para su sistema digestivo, pero decidió cerrar el ciclo y selo comió, sabia tan bien como la primera rebanada, se dijo a si misma –bueno dos enemigos mortales, dos "amigos" y dos imbéciles enamorados, nada mal para mi primer día- después tomo su celular y como todas las noches entro en el archivo que había bajado de las cámaras de seguridad de su casa, y ve la imagen una y otra vez, la de la cámara de la entrada, donde se veía claramente la camioneta blanca y a la mujer que la conducía.

)()()()()()(

Bien no me disculpare por tardar tanto en publicar, ni prometeré hacerlo más seguido, esto es lo que hay y si no les gusta pues díganmelo, que no me dan nada de inspiración, cualquier comentario y critica será bien recibido


	6. La bola de humo amargada

Capitulo 6 La bola de humo amargada, la triste vida de Val y el gato sonriente

Jane tuvo su usual sueño de matanza de cumpleaños, normalmente luego de esto sus sueños quedarían en blanco o bueno más bien en negro hasta despertar, pero esta vez fue diferente.

 _Jane veía como si fuera un pájaro o algo parecido, aunque no sentía como si tuviera alas, simplemente desde su punto de vista volaba sobre lo que parecía un bosque, veía desde arriba cientos y cientos de árboles, iluminados por la luz de la luna de media noche, después baja al bosque y vuela a unos dos metros de altura entre los árboles, hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, vuela dentro de ella y pasa con precisión evitando estalagmitas y estalactitas hasta llegar al final de la cueva, ahí aparecen unos enormes ojos dorados y escucha una profunda voz que grita a todo pulmón –¡Libérame!-._

Jane despertó de un sobresalto, le tomo un momento recordar en donde estaba, en el dormitorio 10, habitación 101, la habitación se veía vacía, Jane bostezo y pregunto – ¿Val?- subió la escalera y vio su cama desocupada, se encogió de hombros y entro al baño, al terminar y ver la regadera se metió la nariz bajo la blusa aspiro hondo y dijo –podría estar peor además ya lo hice anoche, que flojera- volvió a la habitación se puso uno de los Jeans "prestados" y la camiseta polo, la cual ya estaba limpia y sin olores raros, un completo sueño después de todo su tiempo vagabundeando, noto que sobre una mesita había unos waffles y un jugo, en él había una nota "querida Jane, que gracioso así empiezan muchas notas de ruptura, bueno el punto es que por más que trate no logre despertarte, lamento lo de la pesadilla, la orientación es en el comedor, si no llegas a tiempo el salón para los legados de primer año es el L-1, pero necesitaras tu clave de acceso, la tienen los encargados de la orientación", la verdad a Jane no le gustaban los waffles así que casi no los devora salvajemente, casi, noto que la cornucopia seguía ahí así que puso la mano sobre ella y pensó el voz alta, unas diez salchichas grasosas salieron disparadas de ella y fueron a parar al piso, Jane se dijo a sí misma "pues no es bueno desperdiciar comida" y se inclinó en el piso.

Camino fuera del dormitorio hasta el comedor, mientras comía fálicamente la última salchicha, le divertía ver la cara que los chicos ponían al verla pasar por el campus, parecía que en efecto ya no había nadie, estaban las mesas vacías, se veía a lo lejos a los últimos internos yendo hacia los salones, se acercó hasta la mesa central donde tres chicas mayores, de unos 17 más o menos estaban guardando el materia audiovisual, Jane se acercó y dijo con tono muy amablemente, fingido claro está –disculpen señoritas, me dijeron que ustedes podían darme mi clave de acceso- la primera en voltear fue una chica de camisa amarilla, piel bronceada, tenía cabello rubio rizado que se ataba en dos coletas hacia atrás, tenía ojos azules, su nombre según su camiseta era Leslie Papadopoulos y según su camisa era una hija de Apolo, la chica tenía una expresión bastante arrogante y mirando a Jane con algo vagamente parecido a lastima dijo –ahí nena lo siento, ya cerramos, tendrás que ir a hablar con la directora- luego otra voz dice desde su espalda –no seas mala, fueron solo unos minutos, podemos hacer una excepción- la otra chica era un poco más alta que Leslie tenía el cabello castaño, llevaba el cabello de adelante amarrado en dos grandes coletas que caían a cada lado de su cara y el de atrás suelto hasta la cintura, al igual que Stuart y Selena también tenía facciones de elfo, y una sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos eran de un verde amarillento brillante, era una legado de Hermes, pero había algo curioso, aparte del escudo de armas también tenía bordado un banderín blanco con una estrella fugaz negra y un rombo naranja con una estrella brillante de nueve puntas del mismo verde amarillento que sus ojos, en el banderín no había nada pero en la orilla del rombo había dos palabras escritas en unas letras que al parecer de Jane no eran griegas, pero vamos Jane no era experta en lingüística pero no se parecían en nada a las del escudo de armas, entonces Jane vio su nombre y se dijo a sí misma "ho ho", su nombre era Yuno Stoll, Yuno miro a Jane y pregunto -¿oye tú no eres la novia de mi primito Stuart?- Jane considero el mentirle pero prefirió decir –hummm, no- Yuno la miro con duda y pregunto -¿Qué no te lo cogiste ayer en la tienda de uniformes?- Jane se quedó ligeramente sorprendida, Stuart no parecía de los que anduvieran presumiendo por ahí, pero al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que se equivocaba, así que solo se encogió de hombros y dijo desinteresada -¿y?- Yuno la miro con una ceja alzada, Leslie tenía una mirada que decía "te gane mocosa", entonces sale una mano de entre ellas y una tercera voz dice –aquí tienes- y le pasa a Jane una tarjeta con su nombre "B Jane Matthews" junto con la palabra "Eufrosine", la voz dijo –pero te aconsejo cambiar la clave en cuanto entres al sistema- la última chica era de tez ligeramente bronceada, tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta hacia atrás y tenía exactamente los mismos ojos grises de la directora que la estudiaban a cada momento, su nombre era "Emily Old" y era una semidiosa, el símbolo en su escudo era un búho gris sobre fondo negro, Leslie dijo –oye, llego tarde- con cierto tono de enojo, a lo que Yuno agrego –además su tono no me agrado nada- Emily responde calmada pero sería –tranquilas, recuerden que hablamos con quien evito que los monoteístas se llevaran a Nellie y a los Kane- Leslie bufo y dijo –solo quieres otra pieza para tu colección- Yuno rio y dijo –se oyó como si Em fuera el sujeto de las historietas cómicas de los Simpson en el capítulo donde secuestra a Lucy Lawless- Leslie alzo una ceja y pregunto -¿a Xena?- y Emily respondió algo enojada –ya dejen de decir burradas- ambas se quedan calladas y Emily continua –obviamente a Lucy Lawless, todos saben que Xena no puede volar- Leslie le responde –pero cuando peleo con Alti voló- a lo que Leslie le responde –eso fue en el mundo espiritual, no cuenta- las tres siguieron discutiendo, así que Jane dio un paso hacia atrás lentamente, luego otro y otro, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de las tres chifladas y entonces corrió hacia donde Stuart le había enseñado los salones el día anterior.

Llego al señalado como L-1 y entro en él, al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba, apenas entrar todos se le quedaron viendo y empezaron a murmurar, fue un momento ligeramente incomodo, pero nada a lo que no estuviera ya acostumbrada, Stuart quito su celular del asiento alado suyo, a parecer estaba guardando el lugar, e hizo señales a Jane, al mismo tiempo que Louis empujaba a su vecino de alado de su asiento y también levantaba la mano, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que el otro hacia se dedicaron una mirada venenosa, Jane casi podía ver rayitos de colores saliendo de sus ojos y chocando, Jane lo pensó un momento, se había divertido con Stuart pero le caían mal los tipos que iban de bocones con todo mundo, Louis también parecía entretenido, pero su hermano el Rottenmeier podía ser un problema por buen trasero que tuviera, al final decidió sentarse al lado de Val, el cual estaba sentado en una esquina, todos los asientos alrededor suyo estaban desocupados, al verla murmuro un –buenos días- en un tono entre tímido y triste, a Jane le pareció curioso pero decidió no tomarle mayor importancia.

Analizo más a fondo el salón de clases, ahí en la parte de adelante estaban Noah y Selene, mientras ella hablaba con su vecina de pupitre el volteo ligeramente la cabeza, no mucho solo lo suficiente para visualizar a Jane tiempo justo para que ella le mandara una de sus sonrisas, al parecer eran los únicos conocidos en la clase de Jane, le pareció identificar a uno que otro de la cena y la fogata, pero tampoco les había tomado mucha importancia, entonces el maestro ingreso al salón de clases.

En estas semanas Jane había visto cosas raras, pero muy raras, aun así el maestro clasificaba en el top 10, entro al salón un niñito de unos 8 años empujando un carito de cafetería cubierto con una manta azul, encima de la manta estaba una de esas esferas con las que adivinan el futuro los gitanos con una base de metal dorado, la esfera parecía estar llena de una especie de humo, el niñito recordaba a Stuart, flaco, castaño con ojos verdes, traía una camiseta café con una enorme runa fosforescente encima, en cuanto el carito estuvo alado del escritorio el niño se evaporo, se convirtió en una especie de niebla y se metió dentro de una tarjeta alado de la esfera, lo más raro fue que la bola empezó a hablar -buenos días bestias, soy el Dr. Howard Claymore y seré su profesor de historia de la magia durante su estancia en el internado- Jane no sabía que le impresionaba más, que el humo hablara, que el humo tuviera nombre, que el humo tuviera apellido, que el humo tuviera doctorado o que el humo sonara tan triste y melancólico, la esfera siguió hablando –bueno como es su primer año únicamente estudiaremos la mitología griega y su relación con la romana- entonces todos encendieron sus pupitres e ingresaron su clave de acceso, al instante aparecieron los libros y cuaderno virtuales de la materia, dieron click para abrir el de historia de la magia y el cuaderno de notas, tomando también la pluma stylus, excepto Jane que permaneció recostada en su asiento con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, el humo pregunto -¿bien quién puede decirme como empieza la mitología griega?- un chico con camisa gris, como la de Emily y cabello oscuro levanto la mano y respondió –empieza con el Caos, la divinidad primordial quien consciente o inconscientemente creo a Gea, Urano, Ponto, Tartaro…- pero fue interrumpido por el profesor diciendo –no recuerdo haberle dado permiso de hablar señor Birds- este volvió a sentarse y digo avergonzado –lo lamento profesor- ya que el humo no tenía ojos era difícil saberlo pero de haberlos tenido los abría posado justo sobre Jane porque dijo –usted, la jovencita que parece a punto de dormirse, puede explicarnos ¿cuál es el origen del caos primordial?- Jane parpadeo perezosamente y respondió –yo no lo sé- la esfera resoplo burlona y respondió –eso era lógic…- Jane lo interrumpió justo a la mitad de su discurso moral sobre poner atención al continuar diciendo –ni yo ni nadie, como ya dijeron antes, la mitología griega así como muchas otras empieza con el caos, nadie sabe que había antes o que ocurrió pero cuando la historia empezó ya solo quedaba el Caos, aunque algunos helenistas tienen la teoría de que Caos nació de la explosión del big bang, explosión creada por otro ente de un poder mucho mayor…- la esfera también la corto a la mitad y dijo –muy bien, señorita Matthews, ahora todo mundo a la página 4….- la esfera siguió hablando, Jane no pudo evitar notar que la esfera parecía sumamente ansiosa por cambiar de tema, todos sus nuevos compañeros se le quedaron viendo y volvían a murmurar, pero esta vez de una forma mas ¿agresiva?.

La bola pidió un ensayo de cada primordial, con sus características, ascendencia, descendencia y esfera de influencia, aunque Jane no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a leerlos, luego siguió el profesor de matemáticas, Malcolm Pace, el tipo hablo y hablo, así que Jane cerro los ojos, no los abrió hasta que sintió algo que chocaba contra su frente, al despertar y frotarse la frente se dio cuenta de que lo que habían lanzado era el stylus de la pizarra, el profesor con cara de muy pocos amigos le dijo –me alegra que siga con nosotros señorita Matthews, ¿ahora podría decirnos la respuesta?- entonces vio que en la pizarra había una ecuación que ocupaba casi toda la pizarra, Jane la vio y respondió -7- el profesor la miro y dijo serio –la respuesta es 35 señorita Matthews, a la siguiente al menos haga el intento y no adivine- Jane respondió muy quitada de la pena –la respuesta es 7 profesor, seria 35 si dentro del tercer múltiplo hubiera puesto *5 pero solo puso * por lo que se sobre entiende que es *0- el profesor volvió a mirar la pizarra, volteo a ver a Jane con cara de menos amigos aun, no dijo una palabra solo dio tres clics a su escritorio y a Jane le apareció en su pupitre una ventana de 3 puntos más de calificación, al menos era justo el tipo, Jane noto que en lo que había dormido el profesor había mandado a una chica a una esquina en un banco con un sombrero de cono en la cabeza que decía "burra", como estaba mirando a la pared no se veía su cara solo su cabello ondulado café y su camiseta color bronce, aunque lo curioso es que temblaba y parecía estar haciendo algo con un destornillador, Jane no le tomo la mayor importancia.

Las otras clases eran comunes, inglés, chino, ciencias, ciencias sociales, literatura y economía doméstica, la cual por cierto era impartida por un tipo mitad caballo de mar en una piscina cubierta, al terminar las clases todo mundo se dispersó, para el almuerzo, Jane caminaba tranquilamente a las mesas del comedor cuando hoyo una voz a sus espaldas que decía –hola Jane- ella respondió fría –hola Stuart- mientras se daba la vuelta, la cara que puso debió ser más intimidante de lo que creía porque Stuart dio un salto atrás, aun así sonrió y mientras se rascaba la cabeza dijo –oye estuve pensando que jamás termine de darte el tour por el internado, así que si tú quieres…- pero fue interrumpido por una voz detrás suyo –o si quieres otra persona puede dártelo- Jane sabía que era Louis en parte porque reconoció la voz y en parte por la cara agria que puso Stuart, Jane decidió pararlos en ese momento, se colocó de manera que viera a ambos a la cara y les dijo de forma tranquila pero firme –miren chicos, voy a ser clara con ustedes, para empezar, en este momento no estoy interesada en establecer una relación romántica con nadie..- ambos abrieron la boca como si intentan protestar pero Jane los callo diciendo –y para continuar, en el supuesto de que quisiera establecer una relación romántica con alguien ambos están en una seria desventaja- ambos la miraron interrogantes y Jane procedió a responder –Stuart veras, quiero dejar muuy en claro desde ahora que no considero malo ni me arrepiento de lo ocurrido ayer, la naturaleza llamo y punto, no se si tú lo ves de otra forma o piensas que hubo algo más ahí, pero también aclaro desde ahora que no me gusta que anden ventilando mis intimidades, eso la verdad lo considero de muy mal gusto- Stuart sele quedo mirando perplejo y cuando comprendió lo que decía su cara se sonrojo como tomate, empezó a tartamudear mientras movía las manos como formando un escudo entre ellos –q..q..qué? n…no yoooo n…- entonces Louis intervino –Stu, vamos no mientas, ¿Cómo si no todos sabríamos lo de la tienda de uniformes? Al menos se hombrecito para admitirlo- Stuart se veía muy enojado y frustrado durante como 5 segundos parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero de repente se quedó perplejo como si una idea le hubiera llegado a la cabeza, entonces su expresión cambia a una burlona, sarcástica y furtiva, y dice con voz tranquila –¿igual que tú no?- Louis lo mira interrogante por un momento para proceder a preguntar -¿de qué rayos hablas?- y Stuart responde armonizando tranquilo –ya todos saben lo que paso en el armario de limpieza en el dormitorio 10- Louis sele quedo mirando sorprendido, luego miro a Jane y dijo nervioso –miente, yo no dije nad…- pero es interrumpido por Stuart el cual dice –pero si no lo dijiste tu ¿Quién? ¿Ella? ¿Tu hermano? ¿O...- dejando lo último en incógnita, Jane estaba en verdad confundida, ella estaba bastante segura de que no selo dijo a nadie, no le alcanzo el tiempo ni a marujear con su compañero de habitación como se debe, Rottenmeier no parecía de los que dirían nada, no mientras perjudicara a su ototo, así que por eliminación solo quedaba Louis pero no cuadraba, si ninguno de los tres dijo nada ¿Quién más podría saberlo?, si Jane estaba siendo acosada otra vez, que ya había pasado de paso sea dicho, ella preferiría saberlo de primera mano, así que se relajó y dijo calmadamente –hablando de tu hermano Louis, la verdad es que la situación entre los tres se puso incomoda y no creo que sea buena idea…- entonces Louis dice apresurado y apenado –si también quería hablarte de eso, sé que es incómodo que los hermanos de uno los descubran en esas situaciones, pero no creo que sea razón suficiente para que Nii-sama te pusiera en el 101, hablare con él para que te reasig…- pero también Jane lo interrumpió ahorra seria y con un tono de ligera molestia–mira Louis, no sé cómo te hayan criado pero a mí me criaron para pelear mis propias peleas frente a imbéciles como tu hermano y suponer que soy incapaz de hacerlo me parece insultante- Jane se sorprendió de ver que la expresión de Louis había cambiado a una de enojo y casi ira cuando respondió –no hables así de mi Nii-Sama- Jane pensó dos cosas en ese momento, lo sexy que se veía Louis enojado y que cara se le quedaría si le digiera que por poco coje también con Marcus, pero decidió dejar que esa fruta madurara y se pudriera antes de arrojársela a la cara, así que solo se rio y dijo –como digas Louis-chan- lo cual para mayor referencia significa "pequeño Louis", y se fue caminando tranquilamente, alcanzo a oír como a sus espaldas Louis le decía a Stuart –toda tuya la perra- Jane casi se carcajea con eso, ¿enserio era el peor insulto que se le ocurría?, si supiera las cosas que los gemelos le dijeron cuando fue a verlos al hospital, Jane esperaba que con ese incidente las cosas quedaran zanjadas, pero entonces hoyo unos pasos detrás suyo, entonces Stuart dijo –Jane espera…- Jane se dio la vuelta y digo con tono tranquilo pero fastidiado –Stuart creí haber dejado muy en claro nuestra situación- Stuart con una nueva y renovada sonrisa alegre responde –soy un legado de Deméter, el esfuerzo y la necedad son parte de mi naturaleza- Jane sonrió ante eso pero aun así decidió preguntar –oye en el supuesto de que tú y el hermano del año no sean unos bocones ¿Quién más lo sabría?- Stuart respondió tranquilamente –debió ser Cheshire- Jane incrédula pregunta -¿el gato sonriente?- a lo que Stuart asintió, Jane ahora si un poco más enojada dijo –mira semidioses griegos, lo acepto, magos egipcios, también, malvadas organizaciones de fanáticos religiosos, buenos en esas ya creía desde antes, pero si pretendes que crea en personajes de cuentos- Stuart responde –bueno de hecho un primo de la directora…- Jane lo corta diciendo –adiós Stuart- y caminando rápido, el insistente dice –espera a lo que me refería con Cheshire era a…- pero Jane dice ahorra si muy molesta –ADIOS STUART- al parecer eso si resulto ya que dijo –ok, nos vemos en la cena- Jane en ese momento recordó algo que le vino a la mente como 10 veces ese día, mientras todos iban a las mesas del comedor Jane camino de regreso al dormitorio 10, estaba desierto, al parecer todos estaban comiendo, y justo se topó cara a cara con quien menos ganas le daban, Marcus estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, él dijo con aire de suficiencia –ho, Jane, justo estaba por ir a buscarte- Jane alzo una ceja a eso, sonaba interesante pero no estaba de humor, aunque si se esperara hasta después de comer igual y…. el siguió hablando –debo admitir que estoy impresionado, pensé que en media hora irías gritando a mi habitación suplicando por el catre- Jane frunció el ceño a eso, Marcus continuo –pero bueno, estuve hablando con el jefe de la casa de Hermes y les sobra una cama, además aquí hay dos compañeras de habitación que no se llevan muy bien así que podríamos…- Jane lo corto diciendo –estoy bien donde estoy pero gracias- la cara de Marcus hizo que valiera la pena todos las pesadillas futuras (bueno casi todas), el pregunto -¿estas segura? Oye lamento si me pase, pero no creo que el orgullo sea razón para aguantar a…- pero de nuevo Jane lo corto –naaah, las he tenido peores, hasta la vista Rottenmeier- y sigue su camino, Marcus no se enojó por eso hasta veinte minutos después cuando busco por internet y entendió el chiste.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Val estaba muy nervioso siempre había querido compartir habitación con alguien, aunque las razones para no hacerlos siempre fueron obvias no dejaba de lamentarse no poder hacerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado la idea de tener amigos, pero pensó que al llegar a el campamento alguien se vería forzado a estar con él aunque fueran solo unas horas al día, pero al llegar descubrió que pasaría lo mismo que en el santuario, lo pusieron en una habitación individual con absolutamente todas sus necesidades cubiertas, excepto un refrigerador pero con su cornucopia no hacía falta, pensar en su cornucopia siempre lo hacía recordar al pobre de David y lo triste que se sintió cuando paso, pero también recordaba lo feliz que se sintió cuando se la dieron, así que siempre quedaba neutral, ni muy bueno ni muy malo, tener una habitación como la suya a cualquier otro le hubiera fascinado, pero Val solo veía un enorme letrero que decía "POR FAVOR NO SALGAS", después de tanto tiempo estando solo pensó que por fin podría controlarlo, pero en la mañana al ir a despertar a Jane la vio ahí, hecha ovillo en la cama temblando y sudando, era obvio que aún no estaba listo para estar cerca de nadie mientras estuviera en el inconsciente, así que después de varios intentos de despertarla fallaron, en el último casi se lleva un puñetazo a la cara, decidió dejarle su desayuno y una nota de disculpa, probablemente sus sueños se normalizaron en cuanto salió de la habitación, con algo de suerte no recordaría las peores partes.

Fue al comedor y se sentó en la mesa 10, como cada vez que tenía que sentarse ahí, lo hizo en una esquina con solo medio trasero en el asiento y aun así los que estaban más cerca de él se alejaron lo más posible, Val los saludo con un –muy buenos días a todos- el resto de la mesa respondió con temblores, cuando empezó la orientación Val no podía dejar de ver a cierta persona, una de las encargadas, las pocas veces que salía de su habitación siempre la buscaba con la mirada, en cuanto la veía su cara empezaba a arder, Val se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ni siquiera podía conservar un compañero de habitación, conservar un amigo era imposible, tener a "alguien de esa forma" estaba más allá de lo imposible, además aunque él no tuviera ese "pequeño problema" era absurda la idea de que alguien como ella se fijaría en alguien como Val, así que se limitó a tratar de poner atención a la presentación, cuando termino los dividieron, semidioses a S-1, legados y servidores a L-1, Val siguió la misma dinámica que en el santuario, el ultimo asiento en la esquina más apartada, como siempre todos los asientos alrededor suyo estaban vacíos y probablemente se quedarían vacíos a menos que faltaran asientos, suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo "bueno todo sigue igual, al menos no ha empeorado, animo…" en ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que se sentó alado suyo, él se sorprendió mucho por eso, en especial por quien era, había supuesto que Jane nunca volvería a hablarle, así que murmuro un -buenos días- era obvio que ella no relaciono su pesadilla de anoche con Val, no tendría sentido negarlo, se enteraría de su problema más temprano que tarde, no quería llevarse mal con nadie así que pensó que lo mejor era explicarle bien la situación a Jane, las clases empezaron, Val no estaba nervioso, siempre tuvo mucho tiempo libre así que solía estudiar más de lo usual así que era un buen estudiante, siempre se sentía muy feliz cuando los profesores le decían "bien hecho", la mayoría lo hacía sin mirarlo y lo más rápido posible, pero aun así, Jane no parecía muy centrada en la clase, Val pensó que luego podría ayudarla a estudiar, luego recordó que ya no compartirían habitación después de hoy, eso lo puso triste, luego se puso feliz cuando Jane contesto bien la pregunta, luego se puso triste con la insinuación que Jane hizo, en definitiva tendría que hablar con ella, no era correcto decir esas cosas, luego se puso feliz por la observación tan graciosa que hizo Hope, luego se puso triste cuando a Hope la mandaron a la esquina, luego se puso feliz porque tenía la respuesta del problema, luego se puso triste porque el profesor regaño a Jane, luego se puso feliz porque Jane tenía la respuesta correcta, luego se puso triste porque entonces el la tenía mal, y así siguió su día, como todos, al final del día escolar se puso triste porque el profesor Afros no quiso probar su tortilla de patatas, dijo que después lo haría mientras sonreía nervioso eso usualmente significaba "quisiera pero me das mucho miedo", era una lástima, había seguido la receta muy bien y estaba muy buena, al terminar las clases fue corriendo a su habitación, con la cabeza baja, era algo que había aprendido en el santuario si lo hacía rápido y no lo veían a los ojos tal vez no pasaría nada, llego a su habitación, al ver la cama desordenada de Jane recordó que debía hablar con ella, para aclarar cualquier malentendido, así que rápido acomodo su cama y con una respiración profunda salió de la habitación.

Estaba bastante nervioso de hecho era la primera vez que salía de su habitación desde que le dieron el tour por las instalaciones, lo había hecho para las clases pero esto era diferente, se tenía implícito, al menos por los otros internos, que él debía asistir a sus clases y luego permanecer en su habitación, aun así necesitaba hablar con Jane, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y camino por el largo pasillo que iba del recibidor a su habitación, cuando ya estaba cerca del final pudo ver dos siluetas, los identifico como Jane y Marcus, se alegró de que de hecho no tendría que salir del dormitorio, oyó como Marcus decía - estuve hablando con el jefe de la casa de Hermes y les sobra una cama, además aquí hay dos compañeras de habitación que no se llevan muy bien…- Val ya no escucho el resto, para entonces ya se encontraba en la habitación de nuevo, bueno era lo lógico verdad, obviamente solo la mando aquí para castigarla por algo y ahora la mandaría a otra parte, Val empezó a guardar las cosas de Jane en la mochila que traía ayer, lo hizo principalmente para distraerse y no pensar en la habitación, en ella se sentía seguro pero una palabra le recorría la cabeza una y otra vez "solo" noto que tenía dificultades para respirar "solo" de repente se sintió mareado "solo" ¿era solo él o las paredes se hacían las pequeñas? Era como si lo aplastaran "solo, solo" Val sabía que si quería podía gritar, el cuarto estaba insonorizado, y aunque no lo estuviera, estaba demasiado lejos del resto de las habitaciones "solo, solo, solo", si quisiera podía gritar o reír como loco, o ambas, nadie jamás lo oiría, "SOLO" podía hacerlo hasta que le sangrará la garganta y aun así nadie lo notaria "SOLO, SOLO" podía morir, si morir y nadie se daría cuenta, ni los compañeros ni los profesores le tomarían importancia a que no vaya a clases, "SOLO, SOLO, SOLO" en todo caso se alegraran de no verlo, se alegrarían de no olerlo, se alegrarían de no sentirlo "SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO" entonces oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Val casi salto hacia la puerta para abrirla, Jane entro y dijo -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- luego volteo a ver a Val y dijo –o ya veo- con voz pensativa y las cejas alzadas antes de continuar y decir –oye si vas a hacer eso con mi ropa hazlo en el baño y deja la puerta de entrada sin cerrar- Val no entendía a que se refería hasta que vio su mano y noto que aún tenía en ella la ropa interior de Jane de cuando la estaba guardando. De inmediato su cara se volvió tan roja que compitió con el color de su cabello, empezó a tartamudear nervioso, ni siquiera noto cuando Jane camino hasta su cajón y lo abrió mientras decía –a ver si hay algo interesante por aquí, vaya no pensé que usaras speedos- mientras analizaba la ropa interior del pelirrojo, Val se aclaró la garganta y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –no, veras, solo guardaba tu ropa en tu mochila ahora que te vas a…- pero Jane lo corto diciendo –yo no recuerdo haber dicho que me iba a alguna parte- mientras sostenía en alto el tanga masculino de jaguar de Val, observándolo imaginándose algo, Val estaba algo preocupado por la cara que tenía pero estaba más impresionado por lo que dijo así que comento -pero oí cuando Marcus dijo que…- pero de nuevo Jane lo corto diciendo –creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, lo admito la idea de compartir habitación contigo me pone los calos fríos, pero mi soberbia siempre ha podido más que mi sentido común, y no pienso ceder ante Rottenmeier- Val estaba algo contrariado, lo ponía feliz que Jane se quedara, pero lo entristecía las razones que tenía, pero le divirtió el apodo de Jane, pero se sentía mal porque Marcus siempre había sido relativamente amable con él, pero se dijo a sí mismo "solo" y rápidamente respondió –entonces tenemos un trato- no había notado que Jane ya se encontraba alado de su cornucopia sacando de ella un hotdog triple con extra de todo, Jane lo mastico y dijo con la boca llena –que bien, ¿oye de donde sacaste esto?- Val respondió feliz –fue un regalo de mis abuelitos, aunque antes era de la tía abuela Piper- y señalo los escudos en su camiseta mientras decía –Fobos y Deimos- Jane respondió –las "deidades" griegas del terror y el miedo, eso explica muchas cosas- a Val le pareció raro el tono en el que dijo deidades, lo cual le recordó lo que quería hablar con ella así que le digo en tono apenado –oye Jane, me gusta mucho la idea de compartir habitación con alguien, pero como mis padres y abuelitos yo tengo cierto control sobre el miedo y el terror- Jane resoplo burlona la parte de "cierto", pero aun así Val continuo –y la mayoría del tiempo puedo suprimirlo excepto en mis ojos, pero cuando estoy dormido todas mis defensas desaparecen y olas de miedo y terror salen de mí, por eso siempre he tenido una habitación individual, si compartimos habitación probablemente solo soñaras horribles pesadillas, tal vez deberías reconsiderar…- pero Jane lo corto diciendo –ña, como quiera todas las noches tengo pesadillas, las tuyas serán reconfortantes al no ser reales, las mías si pasaron y eso asusta y enoja mucho más- mientras masticaba su tercer hotdog, Val no podía refutar esa afirmación, así que solo digo –quería hablar de algo más contigo- de repente su tono se puso muy serio y digo – mira yo crecí en el santuario y no estoy muy seguro de cómo es en otras partes, pero aquí deberías tener cuidado de las cosas que dices en especial sobre ese tema- a lo que Jane pregunta con la ceja alzada -¿Qué tema?- Val voltea a los lados como asegurándose de que nadie escuche, lo cual es ridículo puesto que en su habitación no entra nadie y responde bajito –mira no es buena idea llamarlos "deidades" así los llaman los monoteístas y yo no soy una persona muy perceptiva que digamos pero note que hiciste enojar a muchos con tu comentario sobre Caos en la clase de historia de la magia- Jane pregunto desinteresada -¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué tal vez hubo algo antes que Caos que creo todo...- Jane no termino porque Val la interrumpió con –shuuuuu, silencio, si sobre eso- antes de mirar por todos lados nervioso –no debemos ni considerar la posibilidad de que así sea, Caos existió primero y punto- Jane bajo los hombros y dijo –están mas cerrados de mente de lo que creía, pero como gusten, oye y ya que hablamos de entes sobrenaturales, ¿de quienes descienden los mariposones?- Val pregunta intrigado -¿Qué?- a lo que Jane responde desinteresada –de Rottenmeier y su hermanito el sonrisitas- Val identifico a los Rosier y respondió –bueno Marcus es un legado de primera generación de Anteros, el protector del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido –Jane responde –carajo, lo que me faltaba.. ¿Y el otro?- Val decidió dejar por ahora su mal vocabulario y responder –también es primera generación, de Himero, dios de la pasión- Jane chasquea los dedos y responde –con razón me sentí así cuando me toco, ya todo tiene sentido- Val no entendía de que hablaba pero no le importaba, Jane pregunto –entonces si descienden de deidades diferentes, son medios hermanos ¿no?- Val responde –creo que solo son hermanos de padre pero no estoy seguro, no soy exactamente la mejor fuente de información aquí- Jane pregunta interesada -¿y quién sería la mejor fuente de información aquí?- a Val no le agradaba nada la sonrisa que puso Jane pero aun así respondió dudoso –creo que ese vendría siendo Cheshire- Jane lo miro con un ligero tono de enojo y un tic en el ojo izquierdo antes de decir –tú también, bueno como sea, necesito un guía, por ciertos motivos Stuart Stoll no termino de mostrarme todo el lugar ¿puedes hacerlo tú?- Val lo pensó un momento pero respondió –mejor no Jane, no estoy muy acostumbrado a salir si no es para las clases, además…- Jane lo corto diciendo –ok, oye el chico sexy que se sienta en la mesa principal en las comidas ¿sabes dónde lo encuentro?- Val lo pensó y respondió –asumo que hablas del doctor ¿Henry?- Jane asintió y pregunto -¿estará en la enfermería ahora?- Val dijo –no creo, si mal no recuerdo la enfermería abre hasta más tarde, debe estar en su habitación, se hospeda en el dormitorio 2 con los otros mor…- antes de terminar Jane dijo –bueno gracias, nos vemos más tarde- antes de que se fuera Val corrió hacia donde estaba y dijo –Jane espera…- Jane volteo a verlo, aunque sin centrarse en sus ojos, Val la contemplo, su cara enrojeció y dijo con voz tímida –antes de irte- Jane pregunto -¿sí?- Val tartamudeando continua –¿ccrees quee poodrias..- Jane pregunta ya un poco enojada -¿aja?- Val responde rápidamente –…quitartemiropainteriordelacabeza?- al parecer entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los ajustados boxers negro lustroso de Val colocados encima de su cabeza, se los quita y los coloca en la cabeza de Val para luego decir –listo- luego barre de arriba abajo a Val antes de preguntar –oye por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Val contesto como si nada -14- los ojos de Jane se abrieron como platos y volvió a barrerlo con la mirada, antes de decir –nos vemos en la noche- y salir por la puerta.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Val miro por todos lados la habitación, las paredes ya no se cerraron a su alrededor y no sintió que se ahogara, sonrió y fue a acomodar las cosas de Jane en los cajones y su propia ropa interior también, Val pensó que Jane era una persona muy desagradable y que compartir habitación con ella sería una espantosa tortura, pero estaba muy feliz de que la soledad ya no se comería lentamente su cordura, al manos por ahora, el siguiente año estaría solo y después no había forma de saber que escogería Jane, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos negativos fuera y concentrarse en ser feliz, al menos mientras pudiera.

Había en el planeta tierra muy pocas cosas que asustaran a Val, el brócoli, la inquisición española, Martha Stuart, pero sabía de todo corazón cual era la mayor de todas, la directora, o más bien las cosas que ella intentaría hacerle, cuando Val llego al internado la semana anterior la directora había pedido hablar con él, a solas, Val al principio estaba nervioso, lo normal es que cuando te llamen a la oficina del director es por qué hiciste algo malo, pero ella solo quería hablar con él y saber cómo estaba, eso lo tranquilizo un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo pretendía aprovecharse de él, cuando terminaron de hablar le coloco una mano en el hombro y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -seguro que te adaptaras aquí y no temas, seguro que encontraremos la forma de aprovechar tus habilidades al máximo- Val sonrió y se retiró, de inmediato supo que la directora era como los otros pocos que eran amables con él, todos pensaban siempre en la forma de usar sus poderes para sus propios fines, como la tía abuela Piper, ellas podían creer que harían algo bueno y el podría aprender a controlarlo como todos los otros internos con poderes y vivir tranquilo y en paz ayudando a su causa, pero ellas eran muy estúpidas, Val no era como ellos, solo esperaba que cuando el momento llegara y ya no pudiera controlarse más tener al menos un amigo de verdad que acabar con su miseria, Val se reprendió a si mismo por pensarlo de nuevo, el momento llegaría y punto, no haría bien a nadie el pensar en ello, así que se relajó en su cama y entonces noto algo peculiar, la directora y el señor J eran los únicos que podían mirar a Val a los ojos sin inmutarse, Val sentía mucha lastima por ellos, para conseguir tal hazaña debieron haber ido al infierno y de regreso.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jane caminaba tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio color turquesa, cuando Val le dijo su edad ella estaba en verdad confundida, era de su misma edad pero no aparentaba ni 12 años, pero luego se dijo a sí misma "aquí hay pegasos, más raro que eso no es", también le parecía raro que Val usar el mismo nombre que Stuart "Cheshire" si era una broma era una muuy bien organizada, decidió apartar sus dudas y concentrarse en lo importante, reparar su orgullo herido, Jane seguía muy ofendida de que Henry no la buscara con la mirada en la cena, Jane estaba consciente de lo rara que se oía pero no podía evitarlo, así que una vez que llego al dormitorio 2 lo analizo, era como ya se mencionó de color turquesa, recordaba a un palacio medieval en miniatura, con columnas esmeralda y las ventanas doradas, también tenía en su limitada parte trasera cinco delgadas torres zafiro, Jane supuso que el dormitorio imitaba a un pavo real, pues lo hacía bien, al llegar noto que de hecho las paredes tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, en especial turquesas y ópalos, dentro del dormitorio había un restaurante, igual que en el dormitorio 10 había una estética, Jane di un vistazo dentro y el lugar se veía muy elegante, noto que todas las mesas al parecer estaban destinadas para solo dos personas, no había ni un alma dentro, Jane vio un letrero que especificaba que el lugar abría de viernes a domingo y de las 7 a las 12 de la noche, Jane supuso que no hacían demasiado dinero con eso, pero se encogió de hombros, entonces una voz dijo a sus espaldas –sabes es grosero entrar a un lugar sin permiso-.

Eso igual y ayer la hubiera hecho saltar de miedo, no negaría que la impresiono, pero acababa de tener una semidiscusion con Val, nada la asustaría en un buen rato, así que solo se volteo y dijo –si tal vez, pero no había nadie aquí para preguntar- el tipo parecía de unos 17 años, tenía una apariencia bastante rara, tenía la piel pálida de un tono oliva, su cabello era plateado con un brillo verde, y sus ojos eran verde oscuro con una extraña pupila, como de gato o víbora, él sonrió y dijo –bueno las formalidades primero, mucho gusto soy Hydrus Viper, soy el Jefe suplente de la casa de Hera- él tenía una camiseta polo turquesa, que Jane asumió era el color del dormitorio 2, su escudo de armas era un loto rosa sobre fondo bronce el nombre del dios era **Ἥρη** _ **Hērē**_ , lo raro es que no decía ni hijo ni legado, decía **διακομιστής** , Jane no tenía ni la menor idea de que significaba ni la paciencia para fingir que sí, también noto que tenía una pulsera igual al collar de Henry, placa circular de bronce con un loto de cuarzo dentro, no le tomo importancia así que dijo –yo soy…- pero fue interrumpida por Hydrus que dijo – Jane Matthews, si, nuestros internos de primer año ya me hablaron de ti y de tus peculiares teorías teológicas- esa frase no podría haber sonado más venenosa ni aunque lo intentara, pero si había de ser sincera Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los venenosos, así que dijo –soy una persona con mucha curiosidad- usando un tono lascivo, entonces de nuevo una voz los interrumpió -sí, deberías tener cuidado con eso querida, antaño la gente moría por sugerir lo que dijiste-.

Quien lo dijo era una chica que bajaba unas escaleras, ella también tenía una apariencia peculiar, su cabello era también plateado, peinado en dos coletas teñidas de dorado, recordó un poco a Trix, pero ahí terminaban las similitudes, sus ojos parecían dos pedazos de bronce al rojo vivo, su piel era cetrina con algunas pecas y era más alta y estaba en mejor forma que la egipcia, tenía un arco y carcaj colgados a la espalda y un cinturón con dos navajas en ella, en el cinturón su hebilla tenía el mismo adorno de loto de bronce, su ropa era la misma camiseta turquesa pero sin mangas y una falda de mezclilla, su escudo de armas era el mismo que el de la víbora, el cual por cierto dijo con el mismo tono frio –Nea ella es Jane Matthews, Jane ella es Cerinea Hind…- la venada se posiciono al lado de él y completo –su novia- mientras pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros, el la mira divertido y le comenta tranquilamente -¿a si? pensé que te molestaban las etiquetas, ¿Cuándo cambio eso?- a lo que ella responde con una falsa sonrisa -hace tres segundos, ahora ya cállate, ¿se te ofrece algo de la casa de Hera querida?- esa respuesta no era venenosa, más bien se sintió como una cornamenta violenta directo al estomago, Jane decidió dejarlo pasar y responder tranquilamente –venía a buscar a Henry- Cerinea se relajó repentinamente pero aun tenia posesivamente su brazo sobre el hombro de Hydrus, el cual respondió –ha, buscas al doctor, la última vez que revise estaba en su habitación, es la 48, en la torre central- Hydrus intento dar un paso adelante pero Cerinea selo impidió diciendo –te acompañaríamos nosotros mismos pero por desgracia tenemos un paseo por la playa planeado- Hydrus aun burlón le pregunta -¿de veras? ¿Desde cuándo?- a lo que ella responde –desde hace 6 segundos, camina, la escalera central es por ahí Jane- y señala, mientras caminaban a la salida Hydrus se voltea y dijo con un tono sombrío –toca antes de entrar, Cheshire puede ser algo violento cuando se asusta- Cerinea tomo su cabeza con la mano y la volteo hacia la salida casi violentamente, Jane pensó divertida "solo le faltó orinarle encima para marcar su territorio", Jane camino hasta las cinco escaleras que había al fondo, y se digo a sí misma "bueno esta es la que la venada señalo con su pezuña".

Subió por la escalera del centro, pensó "vaya son más grandes de lo que parecen por fuera" conforme subía se encontraba puertas, estaban pegadas a la escalera y si pisabas mal al salir seguro que te medio matabas con la caída, las puertas tenían números y letras, como los dormitorios de la casa de afrodita, pero los letreros de esta tenían una gramática muy complicada y elegante, al final llego a la habitación que decía "48, Henry & Lao" Jane toco y no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar y de nuevo nada, entonces abrió la puerta lentamente mientras decía –hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- la habitación era bastante grande, apenas verla Jane noto que el edificio debía ser mágico, tal vez como sus aretes, porque era imposible que una habitación tan grande estuviera en una torre tan pequeña sin ayuda mágica, también tenía una enorme ventana y había en ella dos grande y elegantes camas con cortinas para aun mayor privacidad, arriba de una de las camas había un gato negro dormido, al oírla entrar el gato se despertó, bostezo se estiro y luego repentinamente el gato de ojos amarillos se disolvió, o mejor dicho se convirtió en sombras sobre la cama, las sombras se movieron hasta estar enfrente de Jane y una aguda pero profunda voz dijo –hola, ¿se te ofrece algo en mi habitación?- Jane estaba agradecida de haber "discutido con Val" de lo contrario ya se hubiera orinado en los pantalones, pero pregunto lo menos sorprendida que pudo -¿se encuentra Henry?, soy Jane…- antes de terminar unos dientes flotantes con los colmillos algo pronunciados y unos ojos se materializaron frente a ella y se movieron mientras decía –no se encuentra Henry por ahora, mucho gusto, se quién eres Jane Matthews- de repente más cosas se hicieron visibles, unas botas militares negras, unos vaqueros negros medio rasgados con una cadena colgando, la camiseta turquesa junto con una vieja chaqueta de aviador, cabello negro lacio y largo y finalmente la cara, continuo hablando -muchos en el internado hablan de ti- su piel era morena claro, su rasgos igual que su voz eran un mestizaje de rasgos afilados y suaves al mismo tiempo, algunas personas, como Jane por ejemplo, lo considerarían guapo, la gran sonrisa que mostraban solo sus dientes desapareció con la carne, se notaba que él no sonreía mucho, sus ojos eran rasgados asiáticos pero sus iris eran dorados, el continuo diciendo –es un placer conocerte, me llamo Lao Zhang, pero por alguna misteriosa razón la mayoría me llama Cheshire-.

()()()()()()

Final impactante he?, bueno estoy escribiendo de nuevo por que tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora mismo, pero si quieren que siga haciéndolo cuando deje de tenerlo por favor comenten, cualquier queja o comentario será muy bien recibido : )


	7. Un jabalí seductor

Capítulo 7 Un jabalí seductor, una burra en llamas y un león en remojo

Jane no pudo contener la risa, Lao sele quedo mirando interrogante y pregunto con tono frio -¿ocurre algo?- Jane tratando de contener su carcajada, agarrándose el estómago dijo –es…que tu no…mbre es mu…uy chistoso-

Con una mirada inexpresiva Lao pregunto -¿tú crees?- a lo que Jane respondió –obvio, Lao Zhang, tus padres debieron odiarte- para volver a reír.

Lao pregunto indiferente -¿te lo parece?- a lo que Jane respondió –bueno para ponerle a su hijo "anciano maestro del arco"- y siguió riendo.

Lao se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras Jane se retorcía en el piso de la risa, hasta que esbozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa para decir –sí, es algo gracioso, ¿hablas chino?- Jane se paró y se limpió las lágrimas de risa de la cara y respondió –no de hecho, pero mi madre era una completa fanwoman de Ziyi y Yimou Zhang y mi padre leía mucho a Lao-Tse- "no le entendía, pero mínimo lo intentaba" pensó Jane.

Lao le pregunto –vienes a buscar a Henry ¿cierto? ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?- a lo que Jane respondió muy quitada de la pena –quería ver si tenía algo mejor que hacer que mostrarme el lugar- Lao respondió –Henry está ocupado y probablemente lo estará un buen tiempo, cuando le llega la inspiración no hay quien consiga apartarlo de su laboratorio- Jane no se decidía entre si ir a molestar a Henry o decirle a Stuart que al final no encontró nada mejor

Cuando Lao dijo serio y calmado –yo puedo mostrarte el lugar si quieres- luego se giró y camino hacia la puerta, Jane tenía sus dudas sobre la situación, hasta que vio la parte trasera de Lao, se dijo a sí misma "otro perfecto mestizaje" así que dijo –ok- rápidamente antes de seguirlo fuera de la habitación.

Bajar por la escalera fue igual de acrofobico que subirlas sino es que más, cuando por fin lograron bajar volvieron por el pasillo hacia el lobby, a medio camino se encontraron con alguien, el venia caminando por un pasillo y giro justo a tiempo para chocar con ellos, lo cual a Jane se le hizo algo sospechoso pero lo dejo pasar, una profunda voz dijo –vaya que tenemos aquí, es el pequeño gatito con una linda afrodithe-

El tipo en cuestión debía de tener unos 16 años, media casi dos metros, su físico era una extraña combinación entre gordo y atlético, sus rasgos faciales eran "comunes" según la perspectiva de Jane, tenía una cantidad de vello facial razonable y tenía un olor un tanto "profundo", a ella no le agradaba demasiado el tono que uso para decir "afrodithe" pero lo dejo pasar por que honestamente ella siempre sintió una pequeña debilidad hacia los grandulones.

Así que sonrió y dijo –hola, Jane Matthews, ¿y tú eres?- él le dedico una torcida sonrisa y le respondió –Erimanto Wild, es un verdadero placer conocerte preciosa- él tenía la misma camisa turquesa que el resto del dormitorio 2, su escudo era el mismo que los otros y también tenía en una muñequera el medallón del loto.

Lao carraspeo y dijo frio –si ya terminaron no tengo tiempo ¿Jane nos vamos?- Jane dudo durante unos segundos, al final decidió que prefería al oscuro, al otro le bastaba chasquear los dedos, Lao parecía más un reto, y Jane de hecho siempre tuvo cierta debilidad hacia los retos.

Así que se dio la vuelta y siguió a Lao mientras le decía al grandulón –nos vemos después- y el recargado en una pared le dice –puedes apostarlos preciosa- mientras Lao y ella salían del dormitorio 2 Jane le dijo –no sabía que hércules cazaba gatos-

Lao la miro confundido y pregunto -¿disculpa?- y ella le contesto divertida –vamos, la hidra de Lerna, la cierva de Cerinea y ahora el jabalí de Erimanto, ¿quién sigue? los pájaros de…- en ese momento un chico entraba al dormitorio 2 y dijo –hola Cheshire- y este le saludo serio –Estinfalo-

Jane lo miro divertida con una ceja alzada y él le respondió mientras se alejaban de la casa de Hera –está bien, las familias mortales que le son leales a Hera adquirieron un negro sentido del humor respecto a nombres en las últimas décadas- Jane pregunto extrañada -¿así que ellos son humanos?-

Lao le respondió –sí, son descendientes de antiguas familias griegas que aun veneran a Hera, lo han hecho durante más de 2000 años y siguieron haciéndolo en secreto durante la era cristiana, hasta entrado el siglo 20 pudieron volver a hacerlo abiertamente-

Jane cuestiono -por eso sus escudos de armas son diferentes, ¿y los otros dioses también tienen familias así?- Lao responde –si los tienen no los envían aquí, Hera es de los pocos dioses que no tienen hijos con los mortales, así que para mantener su veneración tuvo que recurrir a los descendientes de sus sacerdotes, las familias la veneraban y hacían sacrificios en secreto y ella se aseguraba de que sus cosechas siempre prosperaran, su ganado se mantuviera sano y consiguieran matrimonios convenientes, la mayoría de las familias que le son leales tienen un nivel económico superior a la media-

Y Jane pregunta -¿y para que quieren humanos en un campamento para semidioses y legados?- Lao respondió –pues son realmente útiles, hay lugares a los que solo los mortales pueden entrar- Jane noto que se había quedado con ganas de decir algo pero mejor decidió solo seguir el curso.

Ellos caminaron tranquilamente hasta un enorme edificio verde oscuro, no era tan ostentoso como el dormitorio 2 pero se respiraba un aura muy tranquilizadora, su césped definitivamente era el más verde y mejor cuidado de los dormitorios, a diferencia del 10 y 2, en este no había una sola puerta de entrada sino que había muchas puertas y ventanas grandes por todas partes, de él entraban y salían internos de camisa verde, al parecer les gustaba mucho el aire fresco, en todas las puertas y ventanas había cerca macetas con flores, plantas aromáticas y ¿vegetales?, también al lado del dormitorio al parecer haba una pequeña parcela donde los verdes cultivaban cereales (trigo, cebada, maíz, etc).

Lao dijo –dormitorio 4, la casa de Demeter, diosa de…- Jane lo interrumpió -de las plantas y los cultivos, me se la historia, aunque con solo ver la decoración ya es un poquito obvio- Lao continuo –bueno ellos tienen un pequeño café internet con café y pan casero que preparan ellos mismos- Jane noto el olor y sintió deseos de entrar pero entonces vio que Stuart estaba ahí dándole la espalda hablando con otro verde, así que se puso detrás de Lao y empujándolo un poco dijo –ok, pan que bien pero aún faltan cosas por ver vamos, vamos- lo último que se le antojaba a Jane en ese momento era otra escenita de celos de Stuart.

Así que caminaron hasta otro edificio, este era un enorme edificio de granito gris, era muy peculiar, tenía en diferentes partes diferentes diseños arquitectónicos, una enorme cúpula gótica, columnas barrocas, ventanas postmodernistas, etc.

Como si por más que lo intentara el dormitorio no pudiera decidirse por un solo estilo, aunque extrañamente todo parecía sumamente ordenado, las enormes puertas principales, con gravado de lechuzas en la izquierda y la cabeza de medusa en la derecha, estaban abiertas y se podía ver desde dentro que su recibidor era una enorme biblioteca con mesas llenas de modelos a escala, como una versión súper gigante de la oficina de la directora. A Jane ya le estaba dando pereza con solo verlo.

Lao dijo –el dormitorio 6, la casa de Atenea, diosa del conocimiento y la guerra, tienen una librería y venden modelos a escala, por si te interesa- a Jane en definitiva no le interesaba, así que quiso pasarse de largo.

pero entonces alguien dijo a sus espaldas –oye Cheshire- Lao al parecer reconoció la voz porque murmuro –huy ese pesado- seles acerco un tipo con playera polo gris oscuro, cabello oscuro y ojos azul pálido, se veía bajito y menudo, no tanto como Lao, pero si más del promedio, el tipo dijo –hola ¿Cómo te ha ido?- con una sonrisa.

Lao con su tono frio respondió –bien Dominic- el tipo extendió su mano a Jane y dijo –Dominic Birds, mucho gusto y tú eres Jane Matthews ¿no?- Jane extendió su mano y algo extraño paso cuando lo toco, Jane no podía estar segura de como describir la sensación, pero no sintió "nada", era como tomar una mano cualquiera y eso era raro para ella, siempre sentía cosas al tocar a los chicos o hablar con ellos, pero no sentía absolutamente nada al hablar con Dominic.

Él dijo –no sé si me recuerdas de la clase, soy al que el profesor hizo callar- Lao dijo –es que el Dr. Claymore te odia- esa frase llevaba implícito el "como todos" pero al parecer Dominic o no lo capto o no le importo, ya que solo se rasco detrás de la cabeza y dijo sonriente –si es un poco difícil, pero es un gran profesor y es un experto en su materia- Jane pregunto -¿y cómo sabes que paso en el salón?-

Pensó que era buen momento para picar un poco sobre como sabe de tantos chismes, Lao parecía que iba a contestar pero Dominic se adelantó y dijo –pues porque estaba ahí, es de nuestra clase- con una sonrisa, Jane parpadeo confundida y dijo –no te vi ahí- estaba segura que de haber visto a una persona tan "peculiar" como Lao la abría recordado, de nuevo antes de que Lao pudiera hablar Dominic respondió –probablemente era invisible, tiene la mala costumbre de ocultarse del resto, oigan yo y unos amigos vamos a ir unas horas al árbol de Thalía, ¿se apuntan?-

Jane no estaba segura de que contestar, pero Lao se adelantó y dijo –estamos ocupados ahora- Dominic sonrió y dijo –bueno como gusten, diviértanse- y se fue caminando tranquilo, Jane pregunto -¿él no te cae bien, supongo?- y Lao respondió –no de hecho, desde que llego no ha parado de acosarme-

Jane hizo todo lo posible para calmar los pensamientos "no sanos" que tenía ahora en su cabeza así que respiro hondo y dijo –vaya, ¿entonces eres hetero?- Jane si estaba muy interesada en su respuesta.

Lao se quedó parado un momento mirándola, luego al parecer por fin su cerebro proceso la información y respondió con su tono frio –no me refería a eso, veras ¿ubicas a Emily Old? era una de las encargadas de la orientación- Jane asintió y Lao continuo diciendo –veras ella es algo así como la "mano derecha de la directora"- después se rio muy levemente de su comentario, al parecer era una extraña clase de broma privada.

Luego se calmó y continuo diciendo -no importa a que parte del internado vayas siempre te toparas con alguien haciendo algo que ella ordena, y este año se gradúa del internado así que el pretende remplazarla y al parecer considera que ganaría unos puntos extra "integrando al solitario", honestamente ya me tiene un poco harto y a todo el mundo aquí también-

Jane le pregunto -¿crees que lo consiga?- a Jane honestamente no le gustaba la idea de que un tipo con el que no sentía nada le dijera que hacer los siguientes 4 años, Lao se encogió de hombros y dijo –quien sabe, la directora es un poco athenocentrista, siempre ha beneficiado de más al dormitorio 6, por más que lo niegue, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado, toda la casa de Atenea de penúltimo año hacia abajo está detrás del puesto, hay muchos candidatos más aptos, lo que hace especial el puesto de Emily es que ella siempre ha sido buena en todo lo que se propone-

Jane pregunto intrigada -¿todo?- a lo que Lao asintió y continuo –es una gran guerrera, la mejor alumna de toda su generación, ha diseñado varias máquinas interesantes, sabe una o dos cosas sobre primeros auxilios mágicos, se lleva bien con todos, todos la odian y quieren a partes iguales, son unos zapatos un poco grandes de llenar- Jane ya había conocido chicos similares antes, eran esos imbéciles que llevaban tatuado en la frente "líder del futuro".

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una chica que salía del dormitorio 6, Lao susurro –cuidado con esa…- debía tener unos 19 años con el cabello largo hasta media cintura negro en rizos grandes, que llevaba suelto a excepción de unos extraños moños que llevaba a cada lado de la cabeza, tenía la mirada perdida con unos ojos verde-mar muy profundos, ella paso de largo como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí, de alguna extraña manera ella le provocaba más escalofríos que Lao, aunque definitivamente menos que Val, Jane pregunto -¿esa quién es?- y Lao respondió –la hija de la directora… Eva Mercer-

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

El día de Lao se ponía cada vez más raro, desde hace dos noches Lao había oído historias muy extrañas sobre B Jane Matthews, primero estaba encima del techo del dormitorio 11 convertido en alondra cuando oyó, por pura casualidad, que Yuno y Stuart Stoll hablaban de que algo había ocurrido en el árbol de Thalía.

Entonces viajo por las sombras hasta un árbol cerca del portal, sin ninguna razón en específico

Ahí vio al vigilante del dormitorio 9, el señor Mason, pateando el portal y gritando –pedazo inútil de porquería, ¿Por qué no funcionas? te odio, te odio-

Luego se inclinó e hizo algunas cosas con un destornillador, Lao no tenía ni idea de que eran, aunque probablemente Hope si lo sabría, a los pocos minutos llego Emily Old y entre ambos hicieron que el portal dejara de hacer sonidos raros, después llego el entrenador Hedge y uso su llave para encender su lado del portal, luego la chica misteriosa llego al internado y fue llevada a la enfermería.

Lao siguió a un grupo de profesores que estaban entonces en el árbol de Thalia, solo por si decían algo de la clase, no había más razones.

Tuvo que hacerse invisible para no levantar sospechas, ellos hablaban algo sobre unos magos drogados y un choque de auto, Lao decidió regresar a su habitación y esperar, Henry volvió y Lao le pregunto qué paso en la enfermería, solo por si luego tenía que ir, no por que en verdad le interesara.

Él le dijo que no sabía mucho solo que una chica preciosa (palabras de Henry) había sido llevada inconsciente a la enfermería con una contusión en la cabeza y probablemente algunas costillas rotas, al día siguiente Lao oyó unas historias muy extrañas algunas sobre Jane golpeando a Marie Anne Lars en el baño de chicas, otro sobre Jane y Stuart intimando en la tienda de uniformes, también se decía por ahí que se había hecho amiga de Jennifer Buller, otros sobre que Jane monto un trio con los hermanos Rosier en el armario de conserjería del dormitorio 10, algunos hasta decían que se ofreció a compartir habitación con Percival Valentine, a partir de esa dejo de prestar atención a tantos chismes, probablemente la mayoría eran mentira.

Lao no pensó más en el tema hasta la mañana siguiente, una vez que las orientadoras terminaron su discurso "el cual él ya se sabía de memoria" y le entregaron a Lao su clave de acceso él se volvió invisible y así prosiguió durante todas las clases, le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que se debía a Dominic y a su insistencia de seguirlo.

Pero desde ahí pudo observar a Jane, vio como le había callado la ¿boca? al profesor Claymore y como dejo en vergüenza al profesor Pace, la estuvo vigilando durante todas las clases, no parecía tan impresionante, debía admitir que era más atractiva que la chica promedio pero tampoco era para tanto, además de que su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

Cuando las clases terminaron se sintió tentado como por dos segundos a esperar a que Hope terminara su castigo, pero al final decidió mejor irse a dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio 2 noto como todos los internos de su dormitorio de primer año formaban un círculo alrededor de Hydrus y Cerinea para quejarse de lo que Jane dijo en clase, a Lao le dio igual y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahí Henry estaba guardando algunas cosas de su armario y le informo de su nueva gran idea, Lao no le entendió ni le importo pero aun así supo que pasaría unos días solo en su habitación, lo cual para él era mejor, tomo su forma favorita y se durmió sobre su cama.

No despertó hasta que oyó a alguien entrando, le pareció raro que Henry aceptara tan fácil su fracaso así que abrió los ojos y vio a Jane Matthews irrumpir en su habitación buscando a Henry, decidió hacerle una pequeña prueba de valor, e hizo un pequeño show de metamorfosis, sombras e invisibilidad parcial.

Apenas verla a los ojos Lao sintió algo extraño, fue cosa de un segundo, algo se removió dentro de su alma y luego volvió a dormir, aun así respiro hondo y dijo –muchos en el internado hablan de ti, es un placer conocerte, me llamo Lao Zhang, pero por alguna misteriosa razón la mayoría me llama Cheshire-

Lao honestamente no esperaba que Jane se pusiera a reír y a retorcerse en el piso, al principio pensó que había exagerado y le había provocado un ataque de pánico, no sería la primera vez que le pasara, así que pregunto -¿ocurre algo?- él estaba genuinamente preocupado, lo último que quería era tener que interrumpir su hora de la siesta para llevarla a la enfermería a que la sedaran.

Pero entonces Jane dijo - es…que tu no…mbre es mu…uy chistoso- bien cualquier cosa especial que Lao pudo o no ver en Jane definitivamente era un extraño fallo ocular, porque cualquier aprecio que pudiera sentir por Jane en ese momento se evaporo, toda la vida se había topado con imbéciles que soltaban risitas al oír su nombre o que simplemente no podían pronunciarlo bien, pero nunca se había topado con alguien que se burlara tan abiertamente de tener un nombre chino.

Aun así mantuvo su expresión normal y pregunto -¿tú crees?- a lo que Jane respondió aun burlándose de el –obvio, Lao Zhang, tus padres debieron odiarte- esa declaración provoco una avalancha sentimental muy fuerte en Lao, esa no sería la primera vez que esa idea se le venía a la cabeza, aunque claro odiar a Lao era lo lógico para ellos, no por el en sí mismo, sino por el enorme fracaso que su "nacimiento" significo para ellos.

Pregunto más para sí mismo -¿te lo parece?- en un tono roto y miserable, Jane respondió aun riéndose -bueno para ponerle a su hijo "anciano maestro del arco"- Lao no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a la situación, ahora definitivamente la chica se estaba burlando de su nombre, aunque por otra parte esa sería la primera vez que alguien se burlaba abiertamente de el por su significado real y no por que sonara chistosa la pronunciación, luego de meditarlo profundamente durante algunos minutos Lao se rio y admitió que en efecto era gracioso.

Después Jane se calmó y le conto a Lao que quería ver a Henry para que le mostrara el internado, a él le pareció extraño que no acudiera con Stuart pero decidió dejarlo pasar y ofrecerse el mismo, lo cual le pareció aún más extraño ya que no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo y aun quería dormir.

Ambos bajaron hacia el recibidor y en el camino se encontraron con Erimanto Wild, ese tipo le desagradaba mucho, aunque como todos en la casa de Hera algo ocultaba, eso siempre le hacía perder interés en sus compañeros de dormitorio, nada interesante que espiar… digo observar.

Hicieron un pequeño recorrido por los dormitorios 4 y 6, Lao no pudo evitar notar como Jane prácticamente huyo de Stuart Stoll, la sola idea de alguien huyendo de ese tipo era muy graciosa, pero Lao no pregunto más, a él no le gustaba obtener información de forma tan brusca prefería usar métodos más "discretos".

En la casa de Atenea tuvieron un muy desagradable encuentro con Dominic, Lao tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para controlar su agresividad, ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio, aunque luego apareció quien podía disipar en un momento cualquier tensión, Eva Mercer, una vez que se perdió de vista Jane pregunto -¿Por qué no usa uniforme?-

Definitivamente esa sería la última pregunta que ha Lao se le hubiera venido a la cabeza al ver por primera vez a Eva, la primera habría sido, ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? o ¿Por qué los moñitos en la cabeza?, Lao simplemente respondió -ella no es interna, se graduó hace unos años, trabaja aquí como una empleada de seguridad, te repito, cuidado con ella, si no te metes en su camino estarás bien, pero si te ve realizando cualquier infracción te llevara literalmente arrastrando hasta la oficina de su madre-

Jane pregunto medio burlona -¿niñita de mami?- Lao se encogió de hombros y respondió –tal vez, aunque ellas no conviven mucho, se dice por ahí que tienen mala relación y por eso ella duerme en el dormitorio 6 y no en la casa grande- Jane pregunto -¿y tú como lo sabes?-

Lao supo de inmediato a donde pretendía llegar, pero no selo iba a dejar tan fácil, solo se encogió de hombros y dijo –cosas que uno oye- técnicamente era verdad.

Siguieron caminando, llegaron al dormitorio 8 y Jane pregunto -¿Por qué es tan pequeño?- Lao respondió –los únicos huéspedes de la casa de Artemisa son sus cazadoras, pero no son sus hijas, ella es una diosa virgen así que no tiene hijos- Lao se mordió la lengua para no agregar "no técnicamente al menos" pero prefirió dejar la explicación de la ciudadela a la clase de historia de la magia.

Y siguió hablando –y obviamente no hay legados, las cazadoras vienen a "visitarnos" (invadirnos) a veces, pero la mayoría prefiere quedarse en sus casas de campaña, así que se construyó el dormitorio mas bien como una bodega para sus suministros, además de que últimamente no hay muchas cazadoras de Artemisa que digamos- Lao pensó que iba a preguntar por qué pero Jane en su lugar pregunto -¿entonces el lugar esta vacío? ¿Nadie vive ahí? interesante- y al parecer tenía la intensión de caminar en esa dirección.

A él no le gustó nada la expresión insana que Jane puso mientras barría a Lao con la mirada, de repente recordó las cosas que se decían de ella sobre Stuart y los Rosier y rápido dijo –sí, pero por lo que se dice por ahí, pueden dejar sus cosas con total tranquilidad porque el dormitorio está protegido con magia muy peligrosa, diosa de la cacería, ya sabes, se le da bien despellejar animales vivos- eso desmotivo a Jane y la hizo regresar al camino y decir –bueno no te quedes ahí parado, al siguiente dormitorio-

El siguiente dormitorio era el suyo así que Lao asumió que Jane querría pasarlo de largo, pero ella dijo -¿no quieres pasar a mi habitación?-

Lao pregunto dudoso -¿para qué?- a lo que Jane se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y dijo –solo para descansar y seguir tranquilos con el tour, un momento- luego Jane se apartó un poco y saco su celular, Lao estuvo a punto de transformar sus orejas en las de algún animal con mejor oído, solo porque quería, la llamada no tuvo nada que ver.

Pero entonces escucho una voz detrás suyo –Lao ahí estas, te busque en tu habitación pero no te encontré- Lao volteo y respondió –hola Hope- enfrente de él había una chica de su edad, uno centímetros más baja que él, con el cabello castaño canela ondulado, que llevaba hasta medio cuello, piel moreno claro, con ligeros rasgos latinos, una sonrisa traviesa y ojos almendra, ella se acercó a Lao y lo beso, fue bastante corto, solo de unos segundos, el aún no se había terminado de acostumbrar.

Justo después de eso Jane termino su llamada y camino hacia él, los tres estuvieron en silencio varios segundos hasta que Lao se dio cuenta de que esperaban que el hablara primero, fue una lástima porque la atmosfera súper tensa era muy agradable para él.

Entonces dijo –o claro, Jane Matthews, ella es mi novia Hope Valdez-

ambas se dieron la mano con una sonrisa que no podría ser más falsa y Lao noto que de hecho pusieron mucho esfuerzo en su saludo, y dijeron –mucho gusto- con un muy pasivo-agresivo tono, Lao supuso que ellas no se llevarían bien, lo cual por alguna extraña razón lo alegro mucho.

Entonces Jane pregunto -¿tú eres la burra no?-

Hope parpadeo y pregunto -¿he?- y Jane respondió con una sonrisa burlona –si, a la que enviaron al rincón con el cono en la cabeza por ser niña mala, ¿Qué? ¿Usaste por error tijeras con filo?- Lao se rio ante el chiste, no lo pudo evitar, aunque Hope mantuvo su sonrisa Lao noto que le do un tic en el ojo y cerro su mano en un puño.

Al parecer Jane también noto eso porque de repente su risa aumento un poco, Lao no podía negar que Hope se veía muy graciosa, Hope también sonrió y pregunto -¿y tú eres la que Lao me conto que se acuesta con todos los chicos que ve?- la sonrisa de Lao vacilo ante eso, fue un golpe bajo, probablemente ahora Jane le preguntaría a gritos como sabia esas cosas, no sería la primera vez, Lao preparo un viaje sombra a su habitación.

Pero para su sorpresa Jane rio y le respondió –no a todos los que veo, aun- para después barrer a Lao con la mirada, Lao noto que Hope apretó más el puño y de él surgieron chispas de fuego, aunque al parecer Jane no lo había notado, Lao sonrió divertido, al parecer no sería un primer día de clases tan aburrido como él pensaba.

Cuando de repente las puertas del dormitorio 10 se abrieron de golpe y una voz grito a todo pulmón -¡HOLA JANE!- la onda de terror estuvo a punto de tirar a Lao al piso, Hope soltó un gritito muy cómico y Jane se estremeció, Percival Valentine se acercó a ellos a paso lento con una sonrisa incómoda, aunque Lao apenas y estuvo consciente de ello ya que evitaba mirar a Val a los ojos.

El pregunto -¿Qué están haciendo?- en una posee inocente aunque aún su voz sonaba incomoda, por la puerta después salió Marcus Rosier con una posee seria que a Lao siempre le pareció incomoda y contraproducente, él se acercó a ellos y dijo -¿Hope puedo hablar contigo?-

Ella asintió y ambos se alejaron unos pasos, al mismo tiempo que Jane decía –bueno Val ya se va, porque dijo que necesitaba la habitación sola para algo- Val la miro sorprendido y dijo –pero si tú fuiste la que llamo diciendo…- y Jane termino diciendo –que no me molestaba y estaría fuera toda la tarde, ahora Val a tu jaula digo, a la habitación-

Mientras lo guiaba a el dormitorio 10 empujándolo de la espalda, Lao noto que nadie le prestaba atención así que trasformo sus orejas en unas de murciélago, escucho dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo, a Jane diciéndole a Val -¿para qué nos interrumpías, no viste que iba a golpear a la burra enana?-

Val le dijo –pues antes de hacerlo debes saber que ella es piroquinetica- Jane pregunto interesada -¿controla el fuego?- a lo que Val responde –no del todo, pero puede envolver su puño en fuego que es justo lo que estaba haciendo, te hubiera derretido la cara –Jane se quedó muda unos segundos antes de responder –vaya esto va a ser divertido-

Al mismo tiempo Marcus decía –Hope, como ya sabrás como interno en jefe del dormitorio 10 es mi responsabilidad asegurar el bienestar físico de todos sus habitantes ¿verdad?- Hope respondió apenada –sí, señor- y Marcus siguió diciendo –mi punto es, si le vas a derretir la cara a Jane hazlo tan lejos que yo no lo pueda ver, ¿entendiste?- Hope respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaria al mundo, puaj –sí, señor- para luego hacerle un saludo militar a Marcus y caminar felizmente hasta llegar con Lao y abrazarlo, lo cual lo incomodo un poco pero no tanto como en un principio.

Luego Jane salió del dormitorio y se acercó a Lao y pregunto -¿seguimos?- el ambiente se había calmado gracias a la intervención de los afrodithe pero aun así se respiraba un muy reconfortante tono de desafío en la voz de Jane.

Hope pregunto -¿de qué habla?- Lao respondió –es que le estaba enseñando el internado a Jane- Hope dijo con un tono venenoso –vaya que considerado de tu parte- Lao podía entender su sorpresa, el no solía ofrecerse a ayudar al prójimo, no sabía exactamente que responder.

Por fortuna Jane se adelantó y dijo –bueno si nos disculpas, el tour va a la mitad- y camino arrastrando a Lao de una de las mangas de su chaqueta, mientras que Hope respondió –de hecho ¿Por qué no los acompaña? ¿No te importa cierto?- en tono pasivo agresivo, mientras lo jalaba de la otra manga, Jane respondió –en lo absoluto- y ambas rieron en tono de "te liquidare zorra".

Lao pensó "hay Hope, ¿cómo alguien tan listo puede ser tan tonto? nos metiste a ambos en su juego y también con sus reglas, aunque he de admitir que es un juego muy divertido".

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a el siguiente dormitorio, un edificio grande de adoquines morados con varios campos de diferentes frutas en el patio creciendo, de donde salían internos con camisa purpura, Lao dijo -12, la casa de Dionisio- Jane pregunto ¿esperanzada? –¿Ahí venden vino?- a lo que Hope respondió medio escandalizada –no, solo tienen un pequeño salón de fiestas- y siguieron caminando, Lao se acercó a Jane aprovechando que Hope estaba distraída y le susurró al oído –oficialmente al menos, pero se dice por ahí que si le pagas el precio correcto al jefe de dormitorio su jugo de frutas puede fermentarse en segundos o eso he oído- ese comentario pareció alegrarle la mañana a Jane.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta un pequeño acantilado con vista al mar donde había un pequeño edificio en forma de templo griego, solo que con una enorme antena en el techo, Lao dijo –creo que Hope está más capacitada que yo para explicar esto- Hope parecía contrariada entre su gusto por explicar cosas tecnicolosas y su obvio deseo de arrojar a Jane al acantilado.

Con un pequeño suspiro de frustración dijo –bueno, este es el centro de mando principal, por él se regulan diferentes funciones del internado, cámaras de seguridad, señales de radio y satelitales, por el también recibimos señales divinas que nos permiten encontrar nuevos internos para ser llevados al santuario, pero su principal función es la de controlar la fisura en nuestras defensas que les permite a nuestros Argos's entrar y salir del mar de los monstruos-

Lao pregunto -¿ya conoces los muelles?- a lo que Jane respondió –si, Stuart me llevo y me dijo que los barcos están en reparación- Lao noto la tristeza palpable en la voz de Hope cuando dijo –sí, hace unas semanas hubo un ataque masivo de los Argos's a un cuartel monoteísta en una isla del mar de los monstruos, algunos murieron y los barcos quedaron muy dañados- Lao noto que ella no entro en más detalles, no la culpaba, sabía que aún era un tema doloroso lo de Claudio.

Jane bostezo perezosa y pregunto -¿y no nos han devuelto el ataque?- Lao de nuevo se sorprendió del manejo de prioridades de las preguntas de Jane, o que simplemente las vidas perdidas le valían madre.

Hope respondió con una risilla –que lo intenten, nuestras defensas son perfectas, la única forma de abrir la fisura la directora la tiene a buen recaudo- de repente la mirada de Jane se perdió en el horizonte y dijo con un extraño y serio tono –hay un problema con las defensas perfectas… que es demasiado fácil que se conviertan en la prisión perfecta-

Lao y Hope intercambiaron una mirada de extrañes y preocupación como "¿ahora que dice está loca?", luego la seriedad de Jane murió y empezó a reír y a señalarlos con el dedo y dijo entre risas ahogadas –no vieran.. que cara seles… quedo- después soltó una carcajada y dijo –calma que solo bromeaba, hui aun no conozco la playa- y camina en esa dirección.

Hope volvió a encender su puño, pero luego respiro hondo, lo apago y la siguió, Lao se quedó atrás unos segundos, miro al piso y se dijo a sí mismo "o esa fue la coincidencia del año o ella sabe más de lo que dice saber", luego acelero el paso y las alcanzo.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jane estaba teniendo una buena tarde hasta que fueron a la playa.

Aún seguía muy satisfecha consigo misma con la cara que pusieron con su sombrío comentario, honestamente no tenía ni idea de donde había salido, solo le llego la inspiración de repente, como una voz en su cabeza que necesitaba reírse de esos dos, bueno que se le va a hacer.

Jane ignoraba porque Hope se portaba tan agresiva con ella, Jane no había dicho nada para ofenderla, solo para hacerla enojar y que se fuera molesta para seguir intentando tumbarse a su novio, a veces a Jane la estresaba que la gente fuera tan ilógica.

Jane debía reconocer que Hope era bonita, no hermosa (como Jane), pero si estaba más agraciada que el resto, aunque su camisa polo color bronce recordaba ligeramente a una armadura, pero sus pantalones de lino color oliva se veían raros, demasiado ¿infantiles?, y no era solo la talla, que vamos la chica era un duende de navidad latino.

Se veía con demasiados encajes y dobladillos, y usaba unas zapatillas ballerinas verdes lima, los escudos de su camisa eran un martillo al rojo vivo con mango café sobre fondo de verde con circuitos amarillos y el banderín con la estrella fugaz solo que blanco con el símbolo azul, además cuando se dieron la mano Hope noto lo ásperas que las tenía, como un albañil, además aun le dolía la mano de lo fuerte que se la apretó.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la playa, era un lugar bonito no como muchos otras playas que más bien parecían basureros, Jane comento –que raro- Hope pregunto con un ligero tono de fastidio -¿Qué?-

Jane estuvo a punto de gritarle que no le volviera a hablar en ese tono, pero prefirió callárselo y solo decir –es raro que haya una playa tan perfecta tan cerca de nueva york, no tiene demasiada lógica hasta donde sabia toda la costa a 300 kilómetros era una porquería casi nuclear y el agua tenía tanta radiación que le provocaría cáncer a Hulk-

Lao le respondió –presupones que estamos en nueva york- Jane lo mira intrigante -¿y no es así?- Hope le responde –quien sabe, pero el bosque que esta al norte no está en Long Island eso tenlo por seguro-

Jane pregunto -¿Cómo es eso posible?- a lo que Hope responde –no estamos seguros, seguro que tiene una explicación súper lógica si eres físico-cuántico experto en agujeros de gusano, pero esa explicación solo la sabe la directora y algunos de los maestros más antiguos- Lao responde –igual y el señor J también, por eso nuestras defensas son tan buenas, son tan confusas para el enemigo como para nosotros-

Jane se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por la costa, aunque por dentro estaba cagada de miedo y pese al tamaño del campamento la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco claustrofóbica, así que pregunto –me dijeron que había tres entradas/salidas, la de los barcos al ¿mar de los monstruos? ¿Qué es eso?- a lo que Lao por alguna razón volteo a ver a Hope unos segundos y luego respondió –es un mar oculto con magia a los ojos mortales, la gran mayoría de monstruos marinos y criaturas mágicas relacionadas con el mar viven ahí, en los últimos años de hecho ha habido una gran migración de monstruos de otros panteones mágicos-

Jane paro de caminar de sorpresa pregunto -¿todo un mar?- bueno al menos ahora el campamento no se veía tan pequeño, así que respondió simplemente –ok- se ubicaba más o menos sobre las otras dos salidas, una necesitaba dos llaves una de fuera y otra de dentro para abrirse y la otra llevaba a un misteriosos bosque que estaba en ningún lugar.

Siguió caminando, Lao menciono –wow, tu facilidad para creer esto es asombrosa, a la mayoría de los recién llegados del exterior que no hayan pasado por el santuario le lleva semanas no volverse locos- Jane responde –Nah, no es para tanto-

a Jane si llego a impresionarle al principio, pero después de que los lobos atacaran había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida solo se haría más y más rara, además una vez que comprobó que una de la historias de terror que su padre le contaba era real era fácil aceptar que todas lo eran.

Aun así necesitaba relajarse así que dijo –voy a nadar un rato- y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta y Hope dijo feliz –adelante, con confianza…- pero antes de quitarse más Lao dijo –lo siento Jane está prohibido entrar al agua, buen intento Hope-

Jane volvió a ponerse su chaqueta y pregunto -¿Por qué?- a lo que Lao respondió –llegando casi a la fisura de las defensas hay una entrada al tártaro- Jane pregunto preocupada -¿tártaro? ¿Cómo el gigantesco y monstruoso abismo de horror y desesperación que los olímpicos usaban como cárcel?-

Jane tuvo un muy extraño flashback, recordó que cuando tenía 8 años su padre le hablo sobre él, fue solo uno de los muchos cuentos que tenía, ni siquiera tenía suficiente información como para considerarlo el más aterrador, pero aun así al oírlo la pequeña Jane se puso a llorar, tomo horas tranquilizarla, y casi no durmió esa noche.

Luego de eso su padre busco como loco cada información o referencia mitológica sobre el para contárselas a Jane, no es que el fuera malo o le gustara verla sufrir, pero le había contado sobre lugares peores y ella hasta se había reído, por una razón u otra ella le temía a ese lugar y su padre estaba decidido a ayudarla a enfrentar ese miedo.

Aun así después de tantos años el nombre casi hizo añicos la columna de Jane del escalofrió que le dio, ahora podía teorizar que era debido a que su sangre mágica reconoció su infierno e instintivamente le temía más que a los de las otras culturas, algo le decía a Jane que esa teoría era la correcta pero a la vez no terminaba de convencerla, sin pensárselo alejo la vista del agua y se alejó varios pasos de la costa.

Si sus compañeros lo notaron o no Jane no lo sabía, pero si lo notaron no dijeron nada, ya que Hope siguió diciendo –sí, fue debido a un horrible accidente que ocurrió hace mucho, pero ahora forma parte de nuestras defensas, por esos nuestros barcos vuelan, cualquier cosa que navegue demasiado cerca del arrecife corre el riesgo de ser succionado al vacío eterno- Jane se alejó otros dos pasos del agua trago saliva y dijo –ya veo, saben aún nos faltan como 8 dormitorios ¿no?, pues vamos-

pero antes de que pudieran alejarse de la playa una bocina sonó y una enorme luz ilumino el horizonte, Jane se quitó sus aretes por si las dudas mientras preguntaba -¿Qué demonios ocurre?- mientras notaba que en el mar se formaba lo que parecía una clase de neblina-cristal que dividía el mar, al mirar hacia arriba vio que esa cosa formaba una cúpula gigante alrededor de todo el campamento, Hope dijo igual de consternada –algo ocurre, la fisura se está abriendo, pero todos los Argo's están aquí reparándose-

Se abrió una parte en la niebla-cristal, como algo similar a una boca o ventana, algo pequeño y súper rápido entro por ella antes de que volviera a cerrarse, el objeto nado a al menos unos 300 km/hr hasta llegar al arrecife donde decían había una entrada al tártaro, la figura salto de una forma asombrosa, cruzando del salto el arrecife entero y llegando rápidamente hasta la costa.

Jane y sus dos acompañantes corrieron hasta llegar ahí, al mismo tiempo que llegaron un grupo de chicos con camisa polo verde mar, al acercarse vieron que la figura resulto ser un delfín, Jane había visto delfines antes, pero este era muy muy grande y la forma en que nado y salto en definitiva no eran normales, pero lo más raro fue que una de las chicas del otro grupo se acerco y pregunto alarmada -¿PAPA?-

Para luego emitir un ruido que era idéntico al ruido que hacen los delfines, el delfín gigante volteo hacia ella y respondió con el mismo ruido, la chica se tapó la boca con las manos completamente sorprendida y escandalizada.

Encima del delfín había una forma humana desmayada, era una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, rubia con una cinta turquesa, de piel blanco lechoso, traía una camisa de vestir crema y falda a cuadros verde y azul hasta las rodilla con un chaleco formal café y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo con medias muy largas, parecía el uniforme de una escuela de señoritas.

Pero además de que estaba completamente mojada sostenía una mano contra su abdomen y la parte del chaleco y la camisa que cubrían esa parte estaban manchadas con sangre, un disparo tal vez, al verla Lao dijo preocupado –Nemea, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

antes de acercarse hasta ella, Jane pregunto -¿Quién es?- y Hope le respondió también preocupada –Nemea Samos, la interna en jefe del dormitorio 2, pero estaba en una misión especial, muy secreta- entonces oyeron una voz de hierro que decía –Cheshire- a Jane le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta que la voz venia de la chica empapada, Lao respondió –si, aquí estoy- la chica volvió a decir en tono serio y directo –ve a buscar a la directora- Lao respondió –pero estas mal herida hay que llevarte a la enferme…- entonces la chica volteo la cara y abrió los ojos, Jane había visto ojos así de intimidantes antes, y no, no se refería a los de Val, esos ojos eran como los que vio una vez en un documental de la naturaleza de un león antes de arrancarle la garganta a uno de los cazadores que lo atraparon, los ojos de un depredador peligroso, herido y muy enojado, volvió a decir con su voz de comandante –viaja en las sombras y busca a la directora, dile que tenía razón, un ataque se aproxima, pero además, en el internado hay un traidor- acto seguido quedo inconsciente sobre el delfín.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Dos figuras ocultas en las sombras veían la escena desde lejos, observaron en silencio como Cheshire desaparecía en las sombras y como momentos después aparecieron los miembros del dormitorio 7 para llevarse a Nemea en su mini ambulancia.

Una de las figuras pregunta con enojo – ¿cómo… permitiste… que pasara… esto?- la otra figura le responde -había alguien más en el centro de mando cubriendo mi turno, al detectar la señal de auxilio debió abrir la fisura sin seguir el protocolo de seguridad del internado, de haberlo seguido le hubiera dado tiempo a nuestros aliados de llegar a matar a la gata sarnosa, debemos eliminarla antes de que cuente lo que sabe-

La otra figura toma su nuca con rabia y estampa su cara en el piso antes de gritar con enojo –IMBECIL, ASI SOLO CONFIRMAREMOS SUS SOSPECHAS, no, lo que debemos hacer es proseguir como se planeó-

La otra figura se levantó del piso masajeando su cara y diciendo –así morirán muchos más de los planeados- la otra figura responde –será una lástima, pero solo así sus almas se salvaran de seguir cometiendo pecados contra dios, a los sobrevivientes seles dará la opción de unirse a nuestra santa causa o morir defendiendo a esos demonios que los engendraron, la elección será suya, solo no lo olvides…- la otra figura responde –así es como el único y verdadero dios lo quiere-

)()()()()()(

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, espero sinceramente no haber ofendido las creencias de nadie, si es así lo lamento, pero simplemente así se desarrolla mi historia, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me han comentado y votado, Enserio se los agradezco mucho, me hacen ver que todo mi amor y esfuerzo no es para nada, si todo sale como espero el siguiente si estará algo larguito así que un poco de paciencia porfis gracias y bendiciones, recuerden se aceptan críticas y comentarios.


	8. Unos jefes idiotas

Capítulo 8Unos jefes idiotas, un salto de tiempo y el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia

Jane estaba un poco preocupada por las palabras de la leona en remojo, pero envés de estresarse con pensamientos inútiles al respecto decidió concentrarse en algo verdaderamente importante, como los zukulentos que estaban los paramédicos del dormitorio 7

Los cuales se llevaron a la chica rubia, en una muy graciosa combinación de ambulancia y carro para golf, a la enfermería, Jane y Hope decidieron seguirlos, no era exactamente el convertible de Trix, pero probablemente hubieran tardado más llevándola cargada en brazos aun así fue relativamente fácil seguirles el paso hasta la enfermería.

Una vez ahí casi inmediatamente después de que la bajaran llegaron Lao, la directora Chase y Emily Old, las dos últimas con unas caras serias e intensas que intimidarían a más de uno, aunque obviamente a Jane no.

Entonces Jane noto el gran parecido entre ellas, ojos, peinado, postura, expresión, ella parecía más su hija que Eva Mercer, lo único diferente era el cabello negro.

Ambas ingresaron a la enfermería pero Lao se quedó afuera y se acercó a Jane y Hope, él dijo –la directora no se tomó bien la noticia, yo que ustedes no le hablaba hoy, ni mañana y tal vez pasado tampoco-

Hope pregunto preocupada -¿Qué ocurrió?- Lao se encogió de hombros y respondió –la directora y el profesor Pace estaban hablando algo sobre la nueva torre cuando aparecí yo y les conté lo que dijo Nemea, no soy de los que se asustan fácil pero casi salgo corriendo cuando veo la expresión Athenide que pusieron los dos- Jane pregunto más bien despreocupada -¿el maestro que no sabe ni lo que escribe en el pizarrón?-

Lao responde –sí, aparte de profesor también es el subdirector, la directora lo mando por los jefes de dormitorio, nos encontramos a Emily en el camino, al parecer harán una reunión extraoficial para decidir qué hacer, pero prefirió que oyeran la historia de Nemea directo de Nemea-

Jane discretamente se pegó a la pared de la enfermería y se movió recargada a ella, Lao y Hope la miraron confusos y Jane explico –voy a ver que están diciendo- y se movió a la parte de atrás de la enfermería donde estaban las ventanas de las habitaciones, Lao camino tranquilamente detrás de ella y dijo –eso no funcionara…- Jane lo callo con un –shhhh- para seguir deslizándose por la pared oculta entre los arbustos de rosas de la enfermería Lao la seguía intentando explicarle algo que a ella no le interesaba y a su vez era seguido por Hope quien le decía –¿para qué le dices? deja que haga el ridículo-

Cuando llegaron a la ventana correspondiente vieron por ella a la directora y a Emily con rostro analítico escuchando como Nemea, ya acostada en una cama con bata médica y debajo de esta la herida ya vendada, hablaba enojada mientras hacía gesticulaciones con las manos, cerca de ella había una chica rubia de ojos azules con el cabello sujeto por unos espantosos broches con cara entre un infarto y diarrea explosiva, ella al parecer intentaba mantener calmada a Nemea, o eso supuso Jane por su lenguaje corporal, ya que no se escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban

Antes de preguntar Lao explico –los vidrios están sellados e insonorizados para mayor tranquilidad y reposo de los pacientes- Hope ahogo una molesta y burlona risita, una persona normal sentiría vergüenza al oír eso pero Jane solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, ya había oscurecido y extrañaba muchísimo la cornucopia

Cuando se disponía a alejarse de la pared oyeron una voces que se acercaban, Jane intento agacharse entre los rosales, pero lo que ocurrió fue que Lao la tomo de la mano y con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de Hope, luego una extraña neblina salió del piso y los envolvió a los tres, Jane observo perpleja como su cuerpo desaparecía volviéndose invisible, después levanto la vista para comprobar que los cuerpos de los otros dos también desaparecían

Las voces empezaron a acercarse, Jane visualizo al profesor Pace acercándose con un gran grupo de internos, cada uno con una camisa polo de color diferente, el profesor se para frente a ellos y les indica con tono serio –esperen aquí, cuando les diga entran uno por uno y en calma a la enfermería, lo último que queremos es preocupar al alumnado más de lo que ya lo está, sin peleas o ya verán- diciendo lo último en tono de orden mientras los señala y luego camina hacia la puerta

En cuanto cruza el marco los alumnos cierran un circulo y comienzan a hablar entre ellos, Jane reconoció a Rottenmeier, a Leslie la Papa y a la prima de Stuart, Yuno Stoll, entre ellos, el resto o los medio vio durante la fogata de la noche anterior o simplemente nunca los había visto

Una chica dice en tono de burla –ho vamos, Nemea se volvió loca de tanto leer la biblia, es imposible que haya un traidor- ella tenía cabello negro rizado con esas horribles trenzas marcas Piper Mclean y una camisa polo azul oscuro y al parecer su emblema era un guantelete medieval de hierro hecho puño rodeado de rojo sobre fondo negro, o eso era lo máximo que la visión de Jane alcanzaba a ver a esa distancia, para ella fue imposible leer su nombre o sus datos de afiliación deidica

Otro chico castaño de camisa verde mar responde –el señor delfín se tomó la molestia de traerla, yo me inclino a creer que su mensaje tenia valor para el campamento, aunque tampoco termino de creer lo del traidor- estaba de espaldas así que Jane no pudo ver sus símbolos

Entonces Rottenmeier responde –bueno nosotros teníamos un espía entre ellos, es lógico pensar que…-

Pero entonces un chico alto de camisa roja con rasgos hindúes y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado con una mirada súper intensa responde –claro, "lógica" es todo lo que a "ustedes" les interesa ¿no sobrinito?- Jane al oír eso noto que el símbolo en su camisa era la cabeza de jabalí, pero tenía una palabra diferente en ella, por lo que Jane asumió que era un semidiós de Ares

Rottenmeier responde calmado pero serio -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- a lo que el rojo responde –nada, simplemente que todos sabemos cómo "ustedes" tienen problemas de visión, aunque claro no tanto como "otros"- volteando a mirar a Leslie

La cual se encontraba recargada sobre una pared, ella se acercó con rostro enojado e hizo ademan de sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero antes de hacerlo Yuno Stoll se paró entre ambos y llevo su mano al pomo de la espada que traía en la espalda y dijo seria y enojada –a ver repíteme lo que acabas de decir-

Jane al ver eso recordó una reunión del senado que vio por televisión en alguna ocasión, excepto por las armas mortales, pero casi, no pudo evitar pensar "hay la burocracia, es tan tranquilizador ver que desde la cuna de la sociedad está ya existía"

La chica azul dijo con voz tranquila –solo dice lo que todos en el fondo pensamos, que no hay razón para que ustedes tres estén aquí- triangulando con el dedo a Yuno, Marcus y Leslie

Rottenmeier responde en tono frio pero que también expresaba una parte de ofensa –nosotros fuimos escogidos por los miembros de nuestro dormitorio para ser sus líderes, a diferencia de otros que al igual que gorilas simplemente retaron al alfa anterior-

Esta vez no fueron solo la azul y el rojo, sino una chica de camisa morada y uno de camisa bronce, como la de Hope, también se tensaron y parecían enojados, solo cuando hablo Jane noto que entre el grupo también estaba Joe, el penas, este dijo con voz lastimera y cansada –¿no deberíamos avisarles a Hydrus y a Cerinea para que también estén en la reunión?- Jane no pudo evitar pensar sorprendida "¿enserio los 0's lo tienen como líder?"

La chica de azul sacudió la mano como si apartara un olor fétido y respondió -¿para qué? Nemea ya está de regreso, ella es la jefa del dormitorio 2 ¿no?, el voto le corresponde a ella-

La mayoría se movió alarmado a eso, la chica morada pregunto -¿voto? ¿Para qué?- a lo que el rojo respondió alterado –para nada, por que como no hay ningún traidor no se hará NADA, y más les vale a todos votar por eso- en tono ligeramente amenazante

Entonces una figura de camisa negra y brillantes ojos rojos que se escondía entre las sombras de los arboles responde con voz penetrante y distante –escuchare lo que Samos nos tenga que decir y en base a eso y a mi propia experiencia votare por lo mejor para mi dormitorio-

Marcus respondió –opino como Alec, hare lo que es mejor para los que se encuentran bajo mi responsabilidad- algunos asintieron a eso, al parecer al rojo no le hizo gracia perder la voz cantante y dijo en todo enojado –bueno en el supuesto de que haya un traidor y no reconozco que lo haya, debe ser uno de los nuevos- Jane se tensó al escuchar eso y sintió como Lao también lo hacía, hasta juraría que sintió a Hope ahogar un suspiro

La chica morada de cabello castaño responde –vamos, no nos pongamos tan cerrados, quien sabe, igual y sea un interno ya mayor, yo voto por empezar por el dormitorio 2, porque no importa como los adornemos, los "otros" son los que no tienen lugar aquí- extrañamente volteo la mirada hacia Leslie

El musculoso chico de bronce dijo –tal vez Nemea se pasó a su lado y solo quiere sembrar la histeria aquí-

El chico verdemar responde –al señor Delfín no se le engaña tan fácil, lo que ella diga yo lo creeré-

Entonces el chico de camisa verde hoja, un negro como de 2 metros con unos brazos de infarto, dice –Marcus, Leslie, Yuno, miren chicos no quiero sonar grosero pero tal vez lo mejor sería que envés de venir ustedes a estas reuniones mejor mandaran algún representante semidiós, así estas discusiones serían más leves…-

Yuno bufa molesta y responde agresiva –por favor, desde mi primer año aprendí que los jefes de dormitorio siempre están sacándose los ojos los unos a los otros, por el primer motivo que se les viene a la cabeza-

La discusión al parecer estaba a punto de ponerse más intensa, y al parecer ya todo mundo estaba listo para sacar sus armas cuando –¡BASTA!- una voz retumbo desde el frente de la enfermería tan fuerte como un rayo y Emily Old apareció con una de esas caras que petrifican que hizo que todo mundo se quedara callado

Ella se posiciono enfrente de ellos y les dijo enojada –parecen niños de kínder discutiendo quien gana entre Batman y Superman- Jane se mordió la boca para no contestar de inmediato "Batman, obviamente"

Emily dijo con tono serio –para empezar, Nemea Samos es la jefa del dormitorio 2, es una interna veterana y en más de una ocasión ella y sus subordinados nos han salvado el trasero a cada uno de nosotros, arriesgo su vida para traernos esa información e independientemente de si la creemos o no entraran ahí y escucharan atentamente cada palabra que diga, y para terminar no importa a que lleguemos ahí adentro, los quiero a todos con los ojos bien abiertos, pondrán más atención a TODOS, sus internos- mientras volteaba a ver a el rojo

La mayoría asintió en obediencia, pero la de camisa azul se acerca hasta quedar frente a Emily y le dice en tono desafiante –tu eres una jefa de dormitorio igual que yo, no me das ordenes-

Emily le responde en el mismo tono –tal vez, pero recuerda que tu solo has sido jefa de tu dormitorio desde este año, yo he sido jefa del mío desde el año pasado, y mi madre es uno de los doce olímpicos, así que Karen Strong, hija de Kratos, te recomiendo seguir mis indicaciones-

Ambas tuvieron una intensa pelea de miradas, hasta que 15 segundos después Karen volteo la cabeza y bufo molesta, Marcus les dice –¿no sería conveniente avisar a las cazadoras?- Leslie agrega –seguro que Sara quedra saber lo que Nemea diga-

Emily les indico con voz cortante –las cazadoras ahora están demasiado ocupadas con sus propios problemas, se le informara a Sara de lo que se diga apenas se comunique, bien en orden entren, Joe- este camina hacia la puerta y entra por ella, después Karen y así siguieron hasta que solo quedaba el de camisa negra

El salió de entre las sombras pero envés de acercarse a la puerta se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban, Jane pudo apreciarlo mejor, debía tener unos 16 años, un cuerpo entre normal y atlético, rasgos mediterráneos, piel olivácea y brillante pelo negro como la noche, llevaba unos vaqueros negros algo ajustados y una delgada cadena de plata muy justa al cuello pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sin duda sus hipnóticos ojos rojos, según su camisa su nombre era Alec Vendetta, y su escudo era un enorme murciélago parado sobre la punta de una lanza, decía "γιος" y "Ἀληκτώ", aunque Jane desconocía que significaba

Él se paró a menos de un metro de ellos y se quedó mirando un buen rato justo hacia donde ellos estaban, a Jane casi le da un infarto, aunque debía admitir que siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los vampiros

Pero Emily Old asomo la cabeza desde la esquina y dijo –Alec ya puedes pasar, solo te esperamos a ti- el desvía la mirada a la puerta y camina hacia ella, una vez que se fue los tres exhalaron el aliento contenido y Jane vio como sus cuerpos empezaban a rematerializarse pero dijo –espera, aun no- y aprieta ligeramente la mano de Lao, tanto que sintió su anillo en su dedo con forma de calavera, a Jane le agradaba la sensación, con Lao si sentía ese algo que le daba cuando tocaba a todos los chicos

Aun así ella se obligó a si misma a concentrarse y aun tomándolo de la mano asomo la cabeza por la ventana una vez más, ahí vio a todos los jefes de dormitorio en la habitación de Nemea, junto con la directora, el profesor Pace y la chica rubia de los broches feos

Nemea hacía de nuevo ademanes con las manos mientras contaba de nuevo su historia, primero parecía estar corriendo, luego movió la mano como con una espada o más bien un martillo a juzgar por como lo movía, después hizo como si disparar una metralleta, luego como si cortara su cuello, luego hizo de nuevo el de correr, luego puso sus manos sobre su herida y grito de dolor, luego como si se diera un clavado, luego como si estuviera nadando y finalmente como si estuviera inconsciente

Jane noto como la mayoría de los jefes estaban cerca de la cama y viendo a Nemea, pero se notaba por sus expresiones que todos menos Emily, la creían una mentirosa, o simplemente no les interesaba lo que ella tenía que decir

Unos pasos más lejos estaban Marcus y Yuno, aunque ellos si le ponían atención a la historia, y finalmente recargada contra la pared del fondo estaba Leslie, aunque la más lejana se notaba que era la única que no perdía detalle de lo que se decía, al lado suyo estaba la otra rubia, ella también ponía atención, aunque al parecer la historia fue demasiado para ella porque no dejaba de temblar

Jane bajo la cabeza y soltó la mano de Lao, se sorprendió al ver que seguía invisible, unos segundos después los tres volvieron de la nada, "así que me tomo de la mano porque quería, interesante" pensó Jane, luego dijo despreocupada –bueno al menos ya me siento en territorio conocido-

Ambos la miraron extrañados y Hope pregunto -¿de qué hablas?- a lo que Jane encogiéndose de hombros respondió –pues mi papa era un hombre de rasgos, pues, "comunes", ya saben, cabello y ojos cafés, piel pálida, ni bajo ni alto, ni gordo ni flaco, ni guapo ni feo y mi madre era musulmana así que como verán (mientras se señala a si misma; rubia, rizos, ojos azules, piel bronceada) el racismo es algo con lo que me desenvuelvo muy bien, es gracioso cuando decían "ellos" asumí que se referían a los romanos, a los egipcios o hasta a los monoteístas, pero no, al parecer aquí dentro somos "nosotros" los legados y "ellos" los semidioses-

Lao y Hope simplemente se encogieron de hombros y Lao respondió –siempre ha sido así, también están "los otros" los humanos, aunque tú la tienes peor- Jane lo miro extrañada, ambos se le quedaron viendo sin comprender su confusión, así se quedaron los tres mirándose un rato hasta que Hope pregunto -¿ya leíste el folleto?-

Jane responde muy quitada de la pena –Nah- y Hope se dio un facepalm muy fuerte, Lao con su usual tono tranquilo respondió –bueno veras si fueras un legado griego los cristales del reconocedor se hubieran puesto naranjas, si fueras un legado romano los cristales se hubieran puesto morados, pero…- y Jane responde –pero los míos eran rojo oscuro ¿lo cual significa?- a lo que Hope respondió –que eres un legado greco-romano, ósea eres descendiente de al menos dos dioses, afrodita y algún dios romano-

Jane pregunto interesada -¿entonces por qué solo tengo un escudo?- y Lao responde –por qué el reconocedor solo procesa energía griega, si decides volver después se agregara el otro escudo así como estos- para luego levantarse la parte de la chaqueta que cubría sus escudos, eran cinco, primero estaba un tridente azul sobre fondo negro, y lo marcaba como un legado, Jane no sabía que significaba "Ποσειδῶν " pero asumió que era de Poseidón, otro símbolo era un bidente, no de los de ver el futuro, sino una lanza de dos puntas, también estaba en otro escudo la cabeza de jabalí de Ares, un banderín blanco con una estrella fugaz gris niebla y para terminar el loto del dormitorio 2 que lo marcaba como un servidor de Hera

El tridente y el loto tenían letras griegas, pero había algo raro sobre el jabalí y el bidente, las letras alrededor del escudo no eran griegas, Jane por el contexto de la conversación asumió que era latín, decían "Pluto" y "Mārs" y estaban marcados como "respice prolem" además encima tenían escrito con letras doradas "SPQR", Jane pregunto -¿y cómo saben que no soy una semidiosa romana?- Hope respondió casi burlona –pues porque de serlo el reconocedor hubiera explotado en cuanto lo tocaste-

Parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener un "duhh", como si Jane debería saber todas estas cosas desde hace mucho, ella quería preguntar qué significaba ser un legado greco-romano y por qué su situación era peor que la del resto de los legados, pero decidió que si hasta ahora nadie selo había dicho no debía ser tan importante, así que solo se encogió de hombros y dijo –interesante, bueno me voy a mi habitación-

Hope parecía bastante conforme con eso, pero Lao pregunto -¿no vas a cenar?- a lo que Jane respondió indiferente –nah, cenare en mi habitación, recuerden que comparto con Val- y camino hacia haya pero a medio camino se desvió y regreso por los arboles a la enfermería, y ahí observo a Lao y Hope desde lejos

Al parecer estaban discutiendo, Lao le decía frio –…solo intentaba ser amable- y Hope le responde irritada -¿y desde cuando te conmueven tanto el corazón la gente?- y siguieron discutiendo al respecto, toda la conversación se trató sobre Jane, lo cual le subió mucho el ego, al parecer llego un punto en el que Lao simplemente viajo por las sombras lejos y Hope grito enojada –NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA- y Jane miro asombrada como sus manos ardían en llamas, luego se calmó y respiro hasta que las flamas se apagaron y ella se fue caminando de ahí

Jane permaneció oculta esperando hasta que los jefes de dormitorio, empezaron a salir, noto algo extraño, Stuart se acercaba cabizbajo hacia la enfermería, ahí Emily, el chico de verde hoja y la directora parecían estar esperándolo, al parecer lo estaban regañando por algo

Jane decidió acercarse un poco más para ver que podía oír, solo alcanzo a escuchar el final, como la directora decía -…bueno, bueno ya es suficiente, todos estamos de acuerdo en que las acciones de Stuart fueron imprudentes y contra las reglas, pero hay que aceptar que debió ser voluntad de los dioses, porque de lo contrario sus perseguidores hubieran alcanzado a Nemea y a lord Delfín y no hubiéramos obtenido esa valiosa información así que, POR ESTA OCASIÓN, Stuart no será castigado, pero a la siguiente Stuart, por favor, atente a nuestros protocolos de seguridad que para algo están- luego los tres se retiraron y dejaron a Stuart solo tendido en su miseria

Jane pensó que esa era una parte interesante de la historia, así que se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba por la espalda, le aprieta los brazos con las manos y grita –HOLA STUART- Stuart dio un grito mientras se volteaba se alejaba un paso de ella y saco y abrió un cuchillo retráctil de bronce de su bolsillo y dio un tajo hacia donde estaba el cuello de Jane, por suerte él era bastante lento así que Jane tuvo tiempo de dar un paso atrás y evitar la hoja por varios centímetros

Al darse cuenta de quién era Stuart enrojeció soltó su cuchillo y dijo –hay Jane, perdona, perdona, no quise…- Jane le tapó la boca con su dedo índice y dijo –tranquilo, si alguien me hubiera sorprendido así por la espalda ya estaría ocultando su cadáver en el bosque, oye me entere que tu abriste la fisura para que la chica del delfín pasara-

Esa era la conclusión a la que Jane llego con la discusión que tuvo con sus superiores, Stuart enrojeció aún más y dijo nervioso -¿co… co… como sabes eso?- a lo que Jane contesto muy tranquila –Cheshire me conto que eso se dice por ahí-

De acuerdo era una mentira barata, Stuart asintió y dijo –comprendo- barata, pero segura, al parecer eso le serviría muy bien como explicación para emergencias

Jane pregunto -¿entonces estabas en el centro de mando?- a lo que él responde –sí, estaba cubriendo el turno de…- pero Jane lo corto a la mitad diciendo –si, como sea, ¿puedes mostrármelo?- Stuart rápidamente busco desesperado en sus bolsillo, su expresión decía "por favor, que siga ahí" entonces saco de sus pantalones unas llaves y sonrió.

5 minutos después los dos estaban frente al centro de mando y Stuart abrió la puerta con las llaves, era una muy rara combinación entre una futurista base de operaciones súper moderna y una vieja cabaña de madera que al parecer no fue buena idea poner tan cerca de la humedad del mar

Tenía varias pantallas en las paredes con un montón de claves en código binario, cables de fibra óptica, algunos que se veían recién sacados del empaque y otros que estaban rotos y con más cinta adhesiva que cable, algunos figados a la pared con grapas industriales y otros prácticamente colgando del techo a unos centímetros de sus cabezas lo cual seguro le produciría lo mismo que un desfibrilador

Las paredes eran de madera y desprendían un fuerte olor a moho, también tenía una pared llena de palancas, válvulas, interruptores, manijas y con un pequeño teclado, Jane le dio una pequeña escaneada visual a todo, pero nada llamo demasiado su atención, entonces pregunto a Stuart -oye y ¿cómo se abre la fisura de la salida?- eso era algo que si le interesaba mucho a Jane, debía saber las formas de huir en caso de que todo el internado se fuera al diablo

Stuart la miro dudoso, obviamente su mente se debatía demasiado si debía contarle a Jane como hacerlo o no, Jane al notar eso decidió darle a Stuart su mejor sonrisa de "te daré una oportunidad" aunque de hecho no iba a dársela, los ojos de Stuart brillaron de emoción y respondió –ven mira, es por aquí-

Y caminaron hasta la pared de palancas y señala una de las pantallas y dice –vi por esa pantalla que había una señal de emergencia que se aproximaba a la barrera, revise que la señal coincidía con el ultimo comunicador que se le asignó a Nemea Samos, el protocolo dice que debía avisar a un superior pero era un código rojo, yo no sabía nada de la misión especial que se le asigno y entre en pánico así que…- señalo una parte de la pared donde estaba una cerradura para una llave cilíndrica, probablemente era la cerradura para abrir la fisura

Jane la toco y pregunto -¿Dónde está la llave?- Stuart respondió –normalmente está colgada en ese gancho en la pared, pero cuando abrí la fisura sin permiso Emily llego corriendo a ver qué pasaba, cerro la fisura, me quito la llave y me regaño por no usar el protocolo, probablemente se la llevo a la directora-

Jane respondió –probablemente le salvaste la vida a la leona marina- Stuart se sonrojo y se rasco debajo de la cabeza mientras respondía –aun así no debí hacerlo, esta vez fue Nemea, pero también pudo ser un enemigo que robara su comunicador, puse en peligro a todos solo por mi ataque de pánico- respondió de forma triste y cabizbaja

Jane aun tenia preguntas sobre el centro de mando, en especial sobre como encontraban semidioses y legados, pero pensó que se vería sospechoso que preguntara tanto, así que se acercó a Stuart y puso una mano en su barbilla, levanto su cara y une sus labios con los de él

Stuart aunque sorprendido en un inicio empezó a corresponder el beso, pronto involucraron lenguas en el asunto y el coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella, y ella las suyas en sus hombros, antes de continuar más Stuart pregunto –oye Jane, mira la selección será en una semana y bueno… no creo que me pongan a elegir a mí, pero a ti tal vez si, en especial si todo lo que dijeron Nellie y los egipcios de ti es verdad, así que tal vez…- pero antes de seguir hablando Jane pregunto -¿Qué es la selección?- Stuart la miro dudoso como si se preguntara a si mismo si estaba bromeando y pregunto -¿aún no lees el folleto?-

A lo que Jane declara tranquila de la vida –Nah- y antes de que Stuart siguiera hablando de cosas aburridas Jane lo tiro al piso, por fortuna en una parte sin cables rotos, y sele monto encima.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

(Una semana después)

Hope estaba sentada en la esquina del salón con el tonto cono de "Burra" sobre su cabeza, aunque ella lo veía muy injusto, si el profesor Pace no quería comentarios sobre vomito no haber usado esa corbata

Ella estaba arreglando un dispositivo de comunicación roto ahí sentada cuando una espantosa sensación le recorrió la espalda, fue un escalofrió tan monstruosamente grande que hizo que ella soltara un grito y literalmente diera un brinco y terminara colgada del marco de la ventana más cercana

Lo raro es que no fue la única, todo mundo en el salón grito también y corrió despavorido al otro lado del salón, estaban ahí todos amontonados peleando por estar pegados al pizarrón, Hope no vio a Lao ahí, pero asumió que debió viajar por las sombras al techo o algo así

El profesor Pace con una cara de susto, que la verdad alegro un poco a Hope, le indico con el dedo a la fuente del caos, Val se había dormido

Estaba recargado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, a Hope le pareció raro, hacía mucho que Val había aprendido a no exteriorizar sus olas de terror, aun así Hope haciendo tripas corazón arrojo el dispositivo que aún tenía en la mano a Val en la cabeza, él se asustó y dio un grito, lo cual hace que a Hope, como a todos en el salón supuso, casi le diera un infarto, al final reacciono se calmó y Hope casi pudo ver como su oscura aura de miedo se disipaba, Val dijo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca –lo lamento, es que Roland grita mucho-

Todo mundo se calmó y empezó a volver a sus asientos, el profesor Pace se acercó a sus asientos y pregunto –señor Valentine ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- su actitud parecía firme pero aun así evitaba ver a Val a los ojos, Val de repente se veía más incómodo y casi alarmado, al parecer no tenía idea de que responder, cuando de repente un fuerte ronquido rompió el ambiente incómodo, Jane Matthews estaba acostada sobre su escritorio soñando tranquilamente

Al parecer ella ya estaba inmunizada al poder de Val, no negaría que eso era un mérito grande, pero jamás reconocería nada parecido respecto a Matthews, Val reacciono y respondió excusándose –humm, me refería a un personaje de una serie de terror, es que me desvele viéndola, perdón-

El profesor Pace parecía no creer la historia, pero al parecer también prefería evitarse la fatiga y simplemente dijo –por favor organice mejor su horario señor Valentine, señorita Valdez ya puede volver a su lugar- acto seguido le dio un zape a Jane para despertarla, ella perezosa miro el pizaron unos 6 segundos y luego bostezo y dijo -241- y se volvió a acomodar para dormir

El profesor la miro con un tic nervioso en el ojo, al parecer de nuevo acertó, aun así no la castigo, a ella nunca nadie la castiga. Hope si sabía a lo que Val se refería, por fortuna ni ella ni Lao habían vuelto a ver a Jane desde que Nemea volvió, pero aun así no dejaban de oírse rumores de ella por todo el internado

Lao le comento que se decía por ahí que varias noches Jane "invitaba" a algún chico a su habitación, el cual entraba por la ventana y se quedaba toda la noche, según Lao la noche anterior Roland de la casa de Deméter fue el afortunado, cuando Hope le pregunto a Lao como lo sabía el solo respondió como siempre "lo escuche en alguna parte"

Hope prefería guardarse sus opiniones respecto a los "pasatiempos" ajenos, si Lao quería pasarse las noches en los techos de los dormitorios escuchando convertido en ardilla para estar al tanto de todos los chismes o Jane tenía tan baja el autoestima que necesitaba revolcarse con todos los chicos del planeta, pues muy sus problemas

Lo que le molestaba un poco era la mala actitud y disposición de Jane en casi todo momento, y la forma en que a todo mundo parecía caerle bien, unos dirían que por su apariencia, por lo lista que era o por su "encanto natural" pero parecía inmune a todo castigo, como ahí, si Hope hubiera estado dormida a la mitad de la clase la hubieran mandado a la oficina de la directora para un extenso interrogatorio en un segundo

Mientras pensaba en eso el profesor Pace dijo -¿piensa quedarse sentada en el banco de castigo toda la clase señorita Valdez?- las risas de sus compañeros hacia ella hicieron a Hope volver al planeta tierra, rápidamente se quitó el tonto cono y lo dejo sobre el banco

Regreso a su asiento y oyó como el profesor decía –recuerden que mañana no habrá clases por el día de selección- vio que Dominic alzaba la mano y el profesor le cedía la palabra con un gesto él dijo –profesor, podría repetirnos el proceso para los que aún no nos haya quedado claro- con lo obsesivo que es para esas cosas Hope pensó que probablemente lo hizo para aquellos que aún no entendieran el proceso y que les diera vergüenza preguntar, Dominic siempre era muy considerado con cosas así

El profesor al parecer también lo noto y sonrió levemente para luego responder –bueno para los que aún no lo sepan, durante toda esta primera semana de clases todos los internos de primer año han sido evaluados y el numero dividido en tres, este año tenemos un numero cerrado de 80 internos, entre semidioses, legados y servidores, los internos más "prometedores" son elegidos como capitanes, este año son elegidos 25, cada capitán tiene derecho a elegir a dos compañeros que conformaran su equipo, recuerden una vez escogidos sus compañeros no habrá cambios, de la ceremonia hasta la graduación serán un equipo que tendrá que realizar casi todas sus actividades los tres juntos, salvo casos de fallecimiento y deserción-

La compañera de habitación de Hope, Lara Mason pregunto -¿Qué pasa si los compañeros que elegimos ya habían sido designados como capitanes de otros equipos?- el profesor respondió –se levanta la mano señorita Mason, pero le responderé que los capitanes están ordenados de acuerdo a sus capacidades, así que es una situación normal que eso ocurra, en tal caso el 26vo mejor… digo más prometedor es convertido en capitán, de hecho lo normal es que los primeros en la lista de capitanes antes de la selección sean escogidos para compensar las bajas en equipos de grados superiores, de hecho este años a tres equipos les falta un miembro así que se les permitirá elegir entre los primeros años sus remplazos antes de la selección, no sería raro que los primeros en la lista de capitanes sean elegidos como complementos a esos equipos-

Stuart Stoll levanto la mano y una vez que el profesor da un gesto de "adelante" pregunta -¿y qué pasa cuando hay números sobrantes?- el profesor responde –en esas situaciones de ser dos los sobrantes serán un equipo en espera de que... un lugar se desocupe- Hope pensó "traducción; esperar a que algún afortunado sobreviva a un ataque de monstruo luego de ver a sus compañeros ser devorados"

Luego el profesor continuo diciendo –en caso de que haya solo un sobrante se une temporalmente a un equipo de tres, por fortuna este año el número se equilibra entre sobrantes y equipos con un faltante, así que nadie debería sobrar a menos que un equipo no dese remplazar a sus sobrantes, esto está permitido, así que cuando alguno de ustedes sea llamado al frente recuerden elegir prudentemente a sus compañeros, ellos serán su responsabilidad, apoyo y compañeros de armas ¿alguna otra duda?-

Dominic de nuevo levanto la mano y una vez le dieron la palabra pregunto –me habían comentado que antes no era así, que antaño cuando una persona era elegida para una misión elegía a dos acompañantes y no siempre tenía que elegir a los mismos, ¿a qué se debe el cambio?-

Hope estaba segura de que él ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería ganar puntos para cuando la directora necesitara otra mano derecha, a Hope le parecía muy lindo que le pusiera tanto empeño

Pero aunque el fuera una persona muy decidida ella dudaba que lo consiguiera, no con tantos semidioses yendo también por el puesto, el profesor se puso un poco más serio y respondió –bueno señor Birds ese tipo de preguntas serían más apropiadas para el profesor de historia mágica-

Selena Rodríguez interrumpió diciendo –si pero de aquí a que la niebla embotellada nos responda…- Noah Gold le tapó la boca con la mano y dijo –lo que Selena quiere decir es que talvez sea mejor saberlo por alguien que haya estado ahí-

El profesor Pace respondió –primero que nada en mi clase se levanta la mano señorita Rodríguez y señor Gold, recuérdenlo a la siguiente- y les dirigió una mirada fría, para luego aclararse la garganta y seguir diciendo –está bien, verán ese método funcionaba cuando éramos un campamento de verano relativamente pequeño con pocas misiones, pero ahora mismo contamos con muchos internos y hay una gran cantidad de misiones gracias a nuestra nueva convivencia con las otras culturas mágicas, así que estamos optando por un enfoque de los viejos ejércitos griegos, del Batallón Sagrado de Tebas, se trata básicamente de que independientemente de las habilidades de cada miembro lo importante es tener a alguien a quien conozcas y en quien confíes para que te cubra las espaldas y tu cubrir las suyas si hay peli…-

Entonces una voz interrumpe su discurso -¿entonces básicamente fomentan la codependencia?- Jane levanto la cabeza y prosiguió diciendo –al aislarnos en grupos no transferibles fuerzan un apego emocional entre nosotros para que creamos que solo con nuestro equipo estaremos a salvo y solo ellos conocerán bien nuestras habilidades en combate, así como una conexión templada por nuestras altas hormonas, es muy buena técnica para la carne de cañón de legados como nosotros ¿no?-

De acuerdo ese comentario le bajo la moral a todo mundo y les quitó las ganas de seguir preguntando, el profesor dijo –la organización es importante señorita Matthews, el anterior método ya no funcionaba, y créalo o no este método ha salvado muchas vidas en muchas ocasiones…-

Jane parecía aun tener ganas de decir más cosas, pero el profesor lo evito diciendo –bueno jóvenes hora de salida y recuerden ir semiformales a la ceremonia de asignación- y salió del aula

Hope no pudo evitar notar que no regaño a Jane por no levantar la mano como a todos los demás, pero prefirió mejor dejarlo correr, todo mundo se levantó para ir a sus dormitorios para prepararse, algunos habían tomado de forma muy directa lo de "semiformales" solo que sin el "semi", Hope no se preocupaba mucho por eso, aunque su madre le envió desde Ogygia un vestido color menta con falda de holanes hasta las rodillas, aunque Hope no tenía idea de si era para castigarla, o era su extraña forma de decir que la perdonaba o simplemente no quería que fuera a la ceremonia con unos texanos y su playera de los camiones monstruo

Hope respiro hondo y se levantó, de repente recordó algo y de mala gana se acercó hasta Jane, la cual estaba estirándose sobre su pupitre para levantarse, y le dijo –oye Jane, mi jefe de dormitorio dijo que te diera esto- y le tendió una hermosa rosa hecha de oro

Jane la miro con rostro analítico y dijo –no gracias- Hope pregunto incrédula -¿hee?- a lo que Jane respondió –que no, que se la regreses- y se levantó de su asiento, Hope se molestó un poco y le pregunto –¿tienes idea de cuánto esfuerzo toma hacer esto? Y si bien el oro vale menos para nosotros que para los mortales esto sigue costando un ojo de la cara-

Jane respiro frustrada, tomo la rosa y dijo en voz alta -¿Lao estas ahí?- una voz respondió desde las sombras –sí, ¿necesitas algo?- y se materializo en su asiento al otro lado del aula, se levantó y camino hacia ellas, Hope respiro hondo e intento calmarse, sabía que los celos eran algo estúpido e irracional, pero maldita sea ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no se sentiría celos si ve a su novio a tres metros de Jane?

Además ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LO LLAMABA LAO? Hope era la única en todo el internado aparte de los profesores que lo llamaba por su nombre, hasta Nemea le decía Cheshire, además Lao jamás había respondido tan bien a alguien como lo hacía con Jane, le enseño el campamento y ahora se ofrece para lo que necesite ¿DESDE CUANDO ES TAN AMABLE MALDITA SEA?

Jane le pregunto -me dijeron que sabes sobre maldiciones ¿cierto?- Lao asintió y Jane prosiguió diciendo -¿puedes decirme si esto tiene alguna?- y le tendió la rosa, él la tomo y paso su mano libre por encima imitando un escáner, Hope rodo los ojos, Jane era más paranoica de lo que parecía, si la rosa tuviera cualquier tipo de magia ella lo sabría, beneficios de ser hija de una hechicera inmortal

Entonces Lao respondió –si hay algo- Hope pregunto sorprendida -¿de qué demonios hablas? Esa cosa no tiene magia es solo metal, yo lo habría sentido- e igualmente escaneo la rosa, además busco dispositivos o mecanismos en ella pero no sintió nada, solo uno que hacía que la rosa se abriera a la media noche, pero no tenía magia y personalmente creía que era un detalle muy tierno

Lao explico -no es la rosa sino algo en ella- Jane busco dentro de su chaqueta y exclamo triunfante –kit de manicure al rescate-

Y saca de ella una bolsita y de esta unas pinzas para uñas de pies, las mete dentro de la rosa y luego de buscar un poco saco un pequeño cuarzo de dentro, y la soltó en las manos de Hope, en cuanto la toco supo lo que era y respondió –es un hechizo de atracción-

Hope pensó "por eso Lao lo sintió y yo no, él siempre ha sido mejor con los amuletos, en especial con los de piedras, muy listo jefe la rosa actúa como aislante hasta que el hechizo se activa, luego la rosa se abre y el oro pasa de aislante a transmisor" muy buen plan salvo que si lo activaba en plena noche Val y el visitante en turno de Jane también se enamorarían de él, Hope no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque prefirió controlar su mente o le daría un sangrado nasal

Entonces Jane dice sombría –nadie da algo tan bonito y caro así porque si, hasta de una rosa normal hubiera dudado, dile a tu jefe de dormitorio que se la meta por el trasero- puso la rosa sobre un pupitre y camino hacia la puerta, paro a medio camino, luego se volteo y dijo –ha y confírmale nuestra cita a las 5- luego les guiño un ojo y se fue.

Hope camino hacia el dormitorio 9 "la casa de Hefesto" era un edificio grande de ladrillo con varias chimeneas en el techo, daba una apariencia más similar a una fábrica de la revolución industrial que a un dormitorio escolar, aun así Hope se sentía muy feliz en ese lugar, además estaba la tienda de equipo electrónico y armamento que tenían, tarde o temprano todos los internos terminaban yendo ahí a comprar una cosa u otra

Una vez que Hope entro ahí se topó con Kevin Cox, el mejor ingeniero, forjador y programador de todo el internado, él le sonrió gentilmente como siempre y dijo –hola hoppie, ¿Qué haces?- por alguna extraña razón Hope sintió calientes sus mejillas, y dijo –humm buen…no veraas-

Entonces el miro a la mano de Hope donde se encontraba la rosa de oro, el acerco su mano a la de Hope y le dijo -¿puedo?- con una sonrisa, Hope casi por instinto abrió la mano y se la entregó a Kevin, él la acerco a su rostro, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, abrió los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa triste -¿es de Bryan verdad?-

Jane asintió lo más neutral posible, Kevin dijo con una voz distante –sí, reconocería su marca donde fuera- en tono triste, Hope sabía que la relación entre ambos era difícil, por comparación de trabajos, que Bryan Smed era el segundo mejor ingeniero del internado, sus trabajos eran asombrosos y Hope sentía una gran admiración por él, pero al lado de los de Kevin siempre resultarían "simples"

Lo cual era entendible después de todo Kevin era un legado de segunda generación de dos líneas de Hefesto y una de Hecate y Bryan era simplemente hijo de Eutenia diosa de la prosperidad y la abundancia, al final el talento de Kevin siempre supero al arduo esfuerzo de Bryan

Lo irónico del caso es que ellos en su momento fueron muy amigos, Hope aun recordaba hace dos años ambos eran inseparables en el santuario, siempre estaban los tres juntos, Kevin, Bryan y Britany

Hope no conocía todos los detalles pero sabía que hubo un serio problema romántico entre ellos, al final eso siempre acababa jodiendo la amistad, es una suerte que su relación con Lao se formara en una sólida amistad y se fortalecieran el uno al otro

Pero la amistad entre Kevin y Bryan se partió completamente hace unas semanas cuando Britany murió durante el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia, junto con otras personas importantes para Hope, esta sacudió la cabeza y centro sus pensamientos mientras Kevin le decía –que extraño, siento un mecanismo de abertura conectado a un pequeño temporizador, pero es como si una pieza le faltara- el cuarzo hechizado de repente pesaba tres toneladas en el bolsillo de Hope, pero decidió que lo mejor era callarse ese pequeño detalle y solo se encogió de hombros

Y pregunto -¿no lo has visto?- a lo que Kevin respondió –debe estar en los muelles con los Argos, hacia haya iba yo también, pero Emily quiere que instale un nuevo equipo en el portal, me tiene muerto y encima mañana pretende que estemos todo el día en el centro de mando para asegurarnos que todo esté bien-

Esa era otra de las razones por las que Hope admiraba tanto a Kevin, él podría haber sido jefe de dormitorio si así lo hubiera querido, pero en su lugar le cedió el puesto a Bryan para dedicarse de lleno al pequeño grupo de elite que Emily había formado, eso de hecho no le cayó demasiado bien a Bryan, "nadie quiere sentirse la segunda mejor opción" supuso Hope

Además gracias a su "pequeño accidente" era fácil suponer que lo hizo por pura lastima, aunque definitivamente, después de Kevin, Bryan era la mejor opción, aunque él no pudiera verlo, Hope respondió –bueno yo me voy- Kevin le dijo –bueno, adiós Hoppie- y se fue del dormitorio llevándose un dispositivo gigantesco.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Jane se despertó a eso de las 7 de la tarde estaba con Bryan Smed, ambos acostados en la cabina de controles del Argo IV, tapados con una lona, él se despertó unos momentos después, Jane ya más relajada le dijo en tono amenazante –vuelves a hacer una idiotez como lo de la rosa y te meteré esa enorme llave inglesa tuya por donde no brilla el sol-

Mientras se sentaba y empezaba a vestirse, el también empezó a hacerlo y respondió –bueno entenderás que una persona que no tema mirarme a la cara es difícil de encontrar-

Jane lo admiro mientras se vestía, era un tipo de alrededor de unos 16 años, alto y con los brazos, pecho y bronceado que solo podrían tener un herrero experto o un fisicoculturista muy obsesivo, tenía el cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos de un tono entre bronce y ámbar, aunque probablemente lo más característico de él era el hecho de que su boca estaba completamente destrozada

Había dos enormes cicatrices que le recorrían la cara de cada mejilla hasta el mentón, al menos dos tercios de sus dientes habían sido remplazados por unos artificiales, aunque la mayoría estaban chuecos por que la encía también resulto muy deformada, también había perdido la punta de la nariz, por alguna razón él estaba un poquito acomplejado al respecto, Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia las cicatrices así que a ella no le molestaba

Aunque entendía que con la cara así no tenía muchas citas que digamos, él se puso un cubrebocas como siempre, supongo que esa era parte de la razón de siempre estar aquí, nadie te mira raro si usas un cubrebocas mientras trabajas en una fundidora

A Jane ya le había aburrido, después de recorrer toda la cicatriz con su boca lo interesante de él termino, así que pregunto en tono aburrido –oye por cierto cara cortada, ¿es cierto que el espía va a atacar mañana?-

Jane no tuvo que escabullirse o preguntarle a Cheshire esta vez, eso era un secreto a voces que todo mundo conocía, aunque la confirmación de un jefe de dormitorio no estaría de más, con el cubrebocas era difícil descifrar su expresión, pero por sus ojos Jane supuso que se trataba de sorpresa y desagrado, el estaba recargado sobre un muy dañado panel de control con los brazos cruzados, usando únicamente unos jeans viejos y el cubrebocas, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado a la concentración de Jane

Pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras el respondía –eso es lo que Nemea dijo, según ella escucho una conversación entre dos autoridades monoteístas muy importantes, según ella el traidor atacara justo durante la ceremonia de asignación, Emily está un poco loca con eso, tiene a todo mundo en las partes importantes montando guardia mañana-

Jane pregunto interesada -¿entonces aceptas que hay un traidor?- a lo que Bryan se encogió de hombros y respondió –si lo hay debe de ser uno de los nuevos, definitivamente- Jane hizo lo que pudo para no considerarlo una agresión directa, así que pregunto en el tono más neutral posible -¿en qué te basas para decir eso?- el señalo toda la cabina donde se encontraban y respondió –si hubieras estado ahí lo sabrías-

La cabina estaba destrozada, incluso después de semanas de reparación todas las paredes tenían quemaduras de como todo el lugar quedó envuelto en llamas, los vidrios estaban rotos y empañados por hollín y eso era solo en la cabina, por lo que Jane había oído reparar el resto del Argo IV tomaría casi medio año, aunque Bryan lo había adoptado como su proyecto personal y había empezado en privado las reparaciones, por eso era el lugar perfecto para encontrarse con él a solas

Jane pregunto -¿por el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia?- Bryan asintió, ella conocía vagamente la historia pero no veía como se relacionaba una cosa con la otra, así que le dio un además a Bryan para que siguiera adelante, el camino hacia una pared y toco con su talón en tres golpes que parecían marcar un ritmo a la pared, entonces un pequeño compartimiento se abrió en la pared como un cajón del que salía vapor frio, Bryan metió la mano y saco una lata de cerveza, hizo un ademan a Jane y ella asintió así que se la arrojo y procedió a tomar otra, luego volvió a marcar el ritmo con su talón y el cajón se cerró, se quitó su cubrebocas, abrió la lata y le dio un trago, Jane imito sus acciones y el vio el horizonte en una pose sumamente dramática y depresiva que hizo que Jane tuviera ganas de mejor ya irse

Cuando el empezó a hablar –paso hace poco más de un mes, humm dicho así parece poco tiempo, pero es una guerra supongo que nuestra percepción del tiempo cambia, uno de nuestros equipos había encontrado por casualidad que en la antigua isla de las sirenas en el mar de los monstruos había personas que habían construido unos astilleros y unas especie de tétrico castillo en él, enviamos un grupo de exploración y descubrimos que estaban construyendo barcos ahí y en todo el lugar estaba estampado el símbolo de los monoteístas tres símbolos de infinito entrecruzados, para lo que sea que construían esos barcos no era nada bueno, contactamos a las otras culturas mágicas, pero no les intereso, no era su mar mágico después de todo, y no estaba conectado a sus bases, ¿a ellos que les importaba?, por tanto los únicos interesados eran las culturas olímpicas, así que al final después de casi 10 años la vieja alianza ataco activamente, nosotros los Griegos, los Romanos y la Ciudadela, juntos de nuevo, también hicimos un esfuerzo extra por convencer a las Amazonas y los Gargarios, pero estaban ocupados con su propia guerra con los Egipcios, así que ni siquiera consideramos llamar al PA-3 y a la L-13, sabíamos que se negarían directamente, bola de putos cobardes digo yo- Jane respondió –no conozco la mitad de esos nombres-

Pero Bryan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por que siguió diciendo -ese día contábamos con el factor sorpresa, sin eso todos hubiéramos muertos, nosotros atacamos por mar con los Argos, los romanos llegaron en sus propios barcos y sus cohortes asaltaron la fortaleza, mientras las naves de la ciudadela nos cubrían desde arriba, antes de que esos pendejos se dieran cuenta tres de sus preciosos barcos los "Inquisidores" ya eran cenizas, aunque había cosas con las que no contábamos, un poco tonto de nuestra parte, por algo lo llaman el mar de los monstruos, no pones una fortaleza ahí sin estar armado hasta los dientes, los otros tres Inquisidores que quedaban eran solo el armazón y las armas básicas, aun así esas armas eran mejor de lo que creíamos, es asombroso pensar que los humanos las inventaron con el claro propósito de traspasar nuestros metales mágicos, la fortaleza también estaba mejor defendida de lo pensado, tres de las ocho cohortes romanas fueron aniquiladas completamente, estuvimos a punto de dar media vuelta y huir mientras aun había algo en que hacerlo, pero entonces encontraron los planos de la fortaleza, Emily, Claudio el pretor de la legión romana y la mismísima Nathalie Phoenix, heroína veterana de la ciudadela, entraron a la oficina del líder monoteísta y pudieron apagar las armas de los Inquisidores, solo Emily volvió viva de ahí, no me sorprende que se haya vuelto tan paranoica con ese tema, el ultimo puto misil que disparo el ultimo maldito Inquisidor fue a golpearnos justamente en la parte más pinchemente vulnerable del jodido casco, la cual de pura casualidad estaba al lado del motor, el Argo IV entero quedo envuelto en llamas, la única razón por la que está aquí es porque el Argo V y VI lo trajeron arrastrando, casi se parte en dos al cruzar por encima la entrada al tártaro, yo estaba aquí en esta misma sala, justo alado de esta ventana, Salí volando por ella, eso no habría sido tan malo con mi constitución de semidiós, sino fuera porque había un dispositivo de navajas en el que estaba trabajando en la mesa frente a mí, la explosión la dejo al rojo vivo, fue como ver en cámara lenta viéndola volar directo a mi boca mientras las navajas se activaban-

Jane pregunto más bien indiferente –en el dormitorio 10 hay cremas para cicatrices mágicas súper potentes ¿sabes?- Bryan ahogo una risa y respondió –hay legados, tan adorablemente directos, fácil para ustedes decirlo, una herida es una herida y punto, pero para los semidioses las heridas de metales mágicas, como el bronce celestial que es de lo que estaban hechas las navajas, nos daña a nivel del alma, dicen que esto (toca su boca) es más que nada mental, que cuando mis heridas del corazón sanen las físicas las seguirán, pero no creo que eso ocurra nunca, lo único que hasta ahora ha disminuido relativamente mi dolor has sido tú, por tanto entenderás que no estoy de acuerdo con perderte-

Esa no era exactamente una frase tranquilizadora para Jane, pero Bryan ignoro su incomodidad y siguió hablando con la vista perdida -ahora mismo parece que la escena ocurre de nuevo frente a mis ojos, yo saliendo por la ventana con las navajas desgarrándome la carne, viendo a Britany arder hasta las cenizas frente a mi cara, cuando la misión termino y todos los monoteístas estaban muertos o habían huido encendimos una bomba dentro de su fortaleza-

Después camino hasta la ventana y miro por ella y prosiguió hablando –supongo que aún no te enseñan como son los Inquisidores ¿cierto?, esas cosas son tres veces más grandes que los Argos y armados hasta los dientes, si esos infelices hubieran tenido un espía aquí en ese momento, si hubieran tenido aunque sea solo un día para agregar lo que faltaba del armamento, si hubieran tenido solo una hora más para organizar sus defensas, si hubieran tenido un minuto extra para saber que algo vendría del mar y el cielo a atacarlos, ahora mismo el Internado, Remoria y la Ciudadela no tendrían ni un cuarto de los números que tienen ahora, no hubieran dejado pasar una oportunidad así, por eso es imposible que antes de que empezará el nuevo curso hubiera un traidor, al regresar al internado me dijeron…-

Después de que Jane terminara de vestirse, terminara su lata e intentara tres veces sin éxito el truco de los talones en la pared decidió irse y dejar a Bryan hablando solo con sus fantasmas, que eso era muy terapéutico mientras salía de los muelles miro hacia atrás y vio que seguía en la misma posición mirando hacia la ventana con expresión perdida y aun movía la boca, se preguntó vagamente cuanto tardaría antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, pero sinceramente no le interesaba.

Mientras paseaba frente a los otros Argo's medio reconstruidos, en total eran 3, el Argo V es el menos estropeado, los chismes más optimistas decían que talvez en 2 semanas podría volver a navegar, el que daba algo de lastima era el Argo VII, el pobre se quedó a medio construir, aunque algunos dicen que sería más fácil terminar de construirlo antes de empezar a reparar el Argo IV, a Jane esas cosas no le llamaban demasiado la atención, después de su tiempo en el "ebrio perdido" Jane le había agarrado un poquito de asco a los barcos, aunque debía admitir que los Argo's eran impresionantes, se parecían a los quinqueremes griegos antiguos solo que cada uno de unos 120 metros de largo y estaban forados completamente de bronce celestial, Jane había aprendido en su semana aquí que muchas cosas están hechas de ese material, además cada uno tenía una cabeza de bronce de animal en la parte superior del mástil, el del IV ,por lo que le había dicho Bryan, en su momento fue de toro de Colquidia, aunque ahora parecía más bien una rana con antenas de insecto muy largas, el del V era un basilisco, el del VI era un Drakon, aunque Jane los veía casi iguales, y se rumoreaba que querían que el del VII fuera un Buho, Jane ya se imaginaba de quienes había sido la idea, siguió caminando y regreso al dormitorio 10, ya eran casi las siete y tenía hambre, Jane ya se había acostumbrado a que empezaran los murmureos apenas entrara a algún lugar, ella asumió que como en sus anteriores escuelas en algunas semanas se acostumbrarían a su movida vida personal, pero la mayoría aún seguía en su fase de "esa es la chica que se acuesta con todos" "oíste la barbaridad que Jane dijo en clases" "¿Cómo me le acercó y le hablo?", Jane llego a su habitación y ahí estaba Val dormido, pobre el gritón de Ronald no los había dejado dormir, Bryan había está bien así que hoy no creía necesitar más atención así que cero su ventana con seguro, tomo una sopa de pollo y pan de sésamo para cenar y algunas galletas de postre y se acostó en su cama, entonces noto que colgado del armario de Val había un pequeño traje plateado con bordes negros, eso le recordó a Jane que aún no tenía ropa "semi" formal para la ceremonia del día siguiente, bueno mañana tomaría algo "prestado" de la ropa de emergencia del dormitorio, aunque había decidido omitir los detalles llorosos de la post-batalla las cosas de las que Bryan le hablo seguían haciendo hoyo en la mente de Jane, por primera vez reflexiono en lo que se había metido, quería encontrar a quienes mataron a sus padres pero esto era al fin y al cabo una guerra, con batallas, masacres, lisiados, viudas y huérfanos y toda la cosa, Jane decidió dejar eso correr y como todas las noches mirar el video de seguridad de su casa y se dijo a si misma –paso a paso, primero esa hija de perra, luego sus imbéciles acompañantes y por último el que dio la orden "Martin" y luego ya veremos- y se quedó dormida, no había pensado ni una vez en quien escogería si era nombrada capitana y no quería hacerlo, cuando estuviera ahí enfrente debía escoger y debía escoger bien, cerro sus ojos y se dirigió una vez más a su ultimo cumpleaños.

()()()()()()

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, ya se, ya se, tardas mucho en publicar hijo de */# , pero oigan ustedes tampoco me dan mucho apoyo moral que digamos, bueno hoy conocimos un poco del funcionamiento del campamento, vimos la perspectiva de hope y aprendimos un poco de la guerra que se le viene encima, y como un pequeño spam y para motivarlos a no dejarme les diré que el espía se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto, recuerden se aceptan críticas y comentarios 


	9. Un sueño aun mas raro

Capítulo 9Un sueño aún más raro, un traidor frito y un kínder sorpresa malévolo

Jane estaba más pa haya que pa acá acostada en su cama, con los brazos y piernas lo más extendidas posibles, como si quisiera asegurarse de aparcar toda la cama, roncaba ruidosamente y sele caía la baba, mientras que en lo más recóndito de su sueño la cosa se ponía extraña.

"De nuevo era la doncella medieval, esta vez estaba en una clase de puerto hablando con un par de caballeros de armadura y cota de malla negra con una capa de lana teñida de dorado, unos debía rondar los 4º y tantos, con una barba algo canosa castaña y el otro debía tener menos de veinte rubio y lampiño, los tipos parecían relativamente interesados en lo que les estaba diciendo, por sus expresiones parecía que intentaba convencerlos de algo, aunque al parecer era mitad oír la historia mitad mirarle el escote, ella continuaba diciendo –entonces me nombraron capitán, yo intente explicarles que era la primera vez que subía a un barco, pero insistieron en que…- entonces su historia es interrumpida a la mitad por un grito desesperado, los tres voltean a ver hacia un acantilado conectado a un enorme castillo rojo a medio construir que resaltaba a varios kilómetros a la redonda, cayendo desde el acantilado se veía una mancha blanca, al aclarar un poco la imagen noto que era una mujer rubia con un vestido blanco que caía al agua, salvándose de las rocas del precipicio por pura casualidad, los tres estaban callados pero no de una forma asustada, más bien era por indiferencia, ella les pregunta -¿no deberían hacer algo?- a lo que ellos se encojen de hombros y uno dice –si saltamos con armadura nos hundimos- a lo que el otro agrega –además yo nadar no se- ella responde –a ustedes sí que lo entrenan ¿he?- acto seguido quita el cierre de su cinturón para abrirlo y se quita su vestido tipo kimono de algodón celeste, revelando debajo solo unos calzones y un corpiño medievales, se quita los zapatos y luego se ata el cabello largo en un comprimido moño utilizando el cierre del cinturón, les pasa a los caballeros sus cosas y dice –guárdenme esto, como me roben aunque sea una moneda los sigo a sus casa y los castro mientras duermen- para enseguida saltar al agua, nado hasta donde se encontraban las rocas y al no ver nada se sumergió más aun, debajo de la bahía no estaba demasiado profundo pero había cosas que dificultaban encontrar algo, principalmente barcos hundidos, al parecer este lugar había sido lugar de muchas batallas, ya que había una impresionante cantidad de barcos ahí, algunos se veían relativamente nuevos, a otros les habían crecido algas y coral encima y otros ya estaban derrumbados en montículos, buscar algo ahí sería difícil, pero por fortuna el vestido nieve con encaje escarlata y las lujosas joyas de oro y piedras preciosas saltaban a la vista y ubico relativamente rápido a la dama de noble cuna que se había quedado atrapada entre dos mástiles que formaban una X submarina, la tomo entre sus brazos y nado hacia arriba con sus piernas, a juzgar por la velocidad de ascensión y los movimientos ella se quedaba sin aire y la dama no era precisamente una pluma pero aun así con esfuerzo logro llegar hasta la superficie, justo a tiempo para dar una bocanada de aire grande y nadar llevando arrastrando a la desmayada hasta el muelle, donde encontró a los tipos de armadura, el viejo contando las monedas que llevaba en la bolsa de cuero de su cinturón y el joven oliendo su vestido justo en la parte pélvica, al parecer la cara que ella puso no era la más dulce del mundo ya que ambos soltaron sus cosas y dieron un paso atrás con rostro alarmado, ella dijo con voz fría –ayúdenme imbéciles…- ambos se acercan al borde y las sacan del agua, entonces uno de ellos dice –ahyyy carajo es la cuñada del rey- con voz asustada –larguémonos de aquí si descubren que no la salvamos…- mientras ella se levantó se acercó a sus cosas tiradas y saco su daga del cinturón, se acercó a la dama desmayada y con un rápido movimiento corto las cuerdas de su corset, de inmediato media bahía salió de sus pulmones por la boca y empezar a toser, el rubio dice –nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso- a lo que ella agrega –sí, ya me suponía que no has tratado con demasiados corsets- mientras se ponía su vestido y se volvía a arrodillar para comprobar a la princesa consorte, y preguntarle -¿se encuentra bien mailaidi?- siguió tosiendo y se puso de cuclillas, ella se volteo a mirar a los tipos de armadura y le dijo a uno –tu capa- él la miraba sin comprender hasta que ella con voz dura pero fría le dice –ahora-, hasta entonces el entendió y se la quitó y paso, para que ella la envolviera sobre la casi ahogada, ella temblorosa dice –usted me salvo, muchas gracias muchacha, serás recompensada- ella era una mujer de cerca de 30, con un cuerpo tan delgado que era definitivo que no había tenido hijos, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul cielo, entonces oyen un ruido misterioso, como el grito de un tiranosaurio seguido por un fuerte viento, ella volteo hacia arriba y vio a un gran dragón blanco bajar del cielo y aterrizar frente a ellos, lo más extraño es que ninguno de ellos se inmuto al verlo, ni siquiera dieron un paso atrás, de la espalda de la criatura salto un hombre de cabello plateado, sin la corona y todas las joyas era difícil identificarlo pero sin duda era el rey, esto se confirmó cuando ella y los dos tipos se arrodillaron frente a él, ella agacho la cabeza todo lo que pudo y cerró los ojos, así que solo escucho como el tipo decía –Ceryse, ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuando supe de tu caída vine volando por si te encontraba- lady Ceryse al parecer respondió –su majestad, esta jovencita me salvó de morir ahogada y estos dos guardias la ayudaron- él dijo -de pie los tres- en un tono muy tranquilo y amable, ella se puso de pie aunque en una posición que indicaba sumisión, y abrió los ojos, él era un hombre de unos 25 años talvez, con los ojos de un lila amable y cabello rizado de oro y plata con barba y bigote recortados, su constitución delgada lo hacían parecer ligeramente enfermizo, aunque era un hombre apuesto, ya no iba tan enjoyado como en el torneo seguía llevando prendas ligeras muy llamativas y probablemente sumamente caras, él le dijo con tono sorprendido –no lo puedo creer, usted- entonces ella escucho cascos de caballo acercándose, era el hermano del rey con una docena de guardias, el dragón miro hacia los caballos con una expresión en sus ojos no demasiado tranquilizadora, pero el rey miro al dragón y le dijo en un tranquilo tono de regaño –no, no puedes, vuelve a casa- y por más extraño que parezca el dragón de hecho alzo el vuelo y voló hacia el castillo, cuando el príncipe tuvo el camino libre cabalgo hasta estar frente a ellos, se bajó de su caballo y pregunto con tono enojado -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- al verlo de cerca noto que había malinterpretado su edad, su rostro afeitado le quitaba años, pero debía estar alrededor de los 20, aunque su expresión le agregaría muchos más años, ella inclino la cabeza ante el pero no se arrodillo, lady Ceryse corrió hacia el a abrazarlo y lo beso, ella escucho al rey decir –hermano tranquilízate, Ceryse callo por el borde y fue valientemente rescatada por…- mientras la señalaba, pero fue interrumpido a la mitad de la frase por su hermano que responde –vaya salva dos vidas de la familia real en menos de una luna que "coincidencia"- a lo que ella responde en tono calmado pero severo –discúlpeme su excelencia, pero cuando el rey habla no debe ser interrumpido por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano- el príncipe suelta a su esposa y camina hacia ella diciendo enojado –¿cómo te atreves? insolente…- y en la lejanía se oye un rugido como el del dragón blanco pero mucho más potente, pero el rey se coloca entre ambos y dice preocupado –hermano, por favor, ella no pretendía ofenderte- la expresión del príncipe se calma y se arrodilla para decir –aun así no le falta razón, le pido me disculpe su majestad, mi comportamiento fue imperdonable- el rey respondió a eso con una sonrisa y voz tranquila –tranquilo no pasa nada, ¿ya ven? todo solucionado, ahora Lady Ceryse, si pudiera explicarnos como callo todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos y podríamos superar esto- a lo que ella temblorosa talvez por el frio talvez por miedo responde –no lo sé su majestad, creo que jengibre me empujo- a lo que el príncipe pregunta -¿tu perro? Eso es raro, el animal te adora- a lo que Lady Ceryse dice –no lo sé, debió estar jugando o algo así él es muy tranquilo- el rey dice alegre –que alegría, entonces todo se trató de un simple accidente, aun así sus acciones son dignas de una recompensa, díganos por favor como empezar a pagar sus favores a la casa real- entonces ella noto que al final del puerto un hombre bajito era arrastrado por dos guardias sujetándolo uno de cada brazo mientras él se retorcía y gritaba –les digo que no sabía que era un contrabandista, pensé que era un comerciante común que le gustaba vender en esa playa escondida- ella le responde al rey –pues podría evitar que ejecuten a mi tío-"

Jane abrió los ojos en su cama en el dormitorio 10 y se dijo a sí misma "de acuerdooo, eso estuvo raro"

No solo por el contexto de la fantasía medieval en sí, sino porque Jane admitía abiertamente que ella no tenía tanta imaginación como para hacer algo así, las matemáticas eran sencillas

Solo había que atacar violentamente el problema hasta que se resolvía solo, pero crear en su mente algo tan complejo, eso ya era algo muy ajeno para Jane

La primera vez que lo soñó fue un día demasiado agitado como para analizarlo a fondo, pero ahora si le parecía raro, pero se calmó y se dijo a sí misma "ok, calma, todo mundo tiene sueños raros, son solo formas en que nuestra mente nos ayuda a lidiar con el estrés"

Así que se levantó de su cama y pudo oír que Val estaba en la ducha, de hecho hasta podía oírlo tarareando "la hija del mal" de Vocaloid, Jane se estiro y pensó en caminar a la cornucopia, pero luego se le ocurrió algo mejor

Disimuladamente abrió la puerta del baño y metió la mano para sacar la bata, toalla y ropa de Val, luego la puso en su propia cama, puso la almohada de Val encima y las tapo con sus cobijas, luego corrió a la cornucopia y saco una banana y la comió tranquilamente detrás de la puerta del baño esperando

Cuando noto que el ruido de la regadera paraba, luego oyó a Val murmurar -¿Dónde se metieron?... juraría que los deje aquí ¿si los tome?- luego abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza, Jane espero detrás de la puerta conteniendo con esfuerzo la risa

Val dijo -¿Jane?- luego miro al bulto tapado en la cama de ella y dijo más alto –JANE DESPIERTA, NECESITO AYUDA- mientras le lanzaba un jabón aun empaquetado al bulto de ropa, ella mordió la parte inferior de su boca para no reír

él dijo más bajo –Jane- y soltó una honda oscura a la cama de ella, Jane se estremeció un poco cuando una pequeña honda residual le llego, pero logro contenerse de gritar, Val dijo algo molesto -ya está haciendo otra vez su acto de la foca muerta-

Jane se molestó por el comentario pero se contuvo, Val abrió más la puerta del baño y salió mojado tapándose la parte pélvica con sus manos, con la cara y orejas rojas como su pelo, entonces Jane dijo –buenos días Val-

Val se giró sorprendido en su dirección, tanto que casi levanta las manos por error, eso le hubiera ahorrado tiempo a Jane pero también diversión, el pregunto nervioso -¿queeee quee por que estas ahii?- a lo que Jane respondió con su mejor sonrisa sínica –por lo mismo que metí tu ropa de regreso en los cajones, levanta las manos- mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con su mano libre y mantenía cerrado el cajón donde Val guardaba sus pantalones y ropa interior con su pie

Val aumento su sonrojo más aun y pregunto -¿QUEEEE…EE?- Jane le respondió –ya me oíste, manos fuera- Val pregunto ahora más bien enojado -¿para qué?- a lo que Jane respondió encogiéndose de hombros –tengo curiosidad sobre algo, vamos muestra a Dumbo-

Val negó fervientemente con la cabeza aun apenado y enojado, a lo que Jane le responde –vamos si ya me has visto desnuda a mí- a lo que el respondió enojado e indignado –eso es porque salí del baño y tú estabas acostada desnuda en tu cama- a lo que Jane responde –ya te dije, me estaba cambiando y me dio flojera a medio proceso, vamos así quedamos a mano y todos tan tranquilos-

Val volvió a negar y respondió –podría enviarte una honda de pánico tan fuerte que te dejaría llorando en el piso- a lo que Jane respondió afirmativamente –si, podrías, pero luego tendrías que hacerlo a diario hasta que me inmunice y resignarte a no dormir para que no trepe a tu cama a media noche y te baje los pantalones o… podrías pedir que me cambien de habitación-

La expresión de Val, o todo lo que Jane vio de ella evitando sus ojos, era de resignación, Jane sabía que ese era el punto más blando de Val, de hecho le divertía mucho usarlo, Val lentamente retiro sus manos

Jane inclino la cabeza con una expresión neutral y dijo –haa, bueno eso responde mi pregunta-

Cruza la habitación hasta su cama y le arroja a Val su toalla, él la mira enojado al ver que sus cosas estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo y se tapa con la toalla, pero después reflexiona unos segundos, su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, se encoje de hombros y dice –nah, ya para que- y usa la toalla para secarse el cabello dejándose expuesto

Mientras pregunta -y ¿cuál era tu pregunta?- a lo que ella responde indiferente –quería ver si todo tu cuerpo se detuvo en los 12, y no, "algo" sigue en tu edad normal-

Mientras se quitaba su piyama y buscaba su toalla en su cajón, el respondió medio escandalizado y molesto –eres muy mala- a lo que ella responde -¿no querías que hiciéramos cosas de compañeros de habitación? esos se ven al natural todo el tiempo, además también podrías ir corriendo a la cama y haberte tapado con las cobijas, tonto-

A lo que el cabizbajo responde –lo pensé, pero al final me di cuenta de que manos o mantas daba igual me hubieras hecho quitármelas, lo gracioso es que de hacerlo hubiera hallado mis cosas- Jane se carcajea y dice –si era parte de mi plan para humillarte-

Val respira hondo y le pregunta –oye y ¿ya has pensado en a quienes escogerás para tu equipo si te eligen capitana?- a lo que Jane se encoge de hombros y dijo –no, lo consulte con la almohada pero es una burra no supo aconsejarme, y antes de que preguntes, no, si me hacen capitana no te escogería a ti- a lo que él responde triste –si ya me lo esperaba-

A lo que Jane responde –oye arriba ese ánimo, irónicamente tu habilidad de hacer que todos se caguen en los pantalones me interesaría para mi equipo, lo que me detiene de hecho es que somos compañeros de habitación- a lo que Val pregunta confundido -¿Por qué? algunos hasta piden ser transferidos para quedar en la misma habitación con su equipo-

A lo que Jane responde ya sin ropa y con su toalla –pues vaya idiotas, no se tu pero algo me dice que con mi equipo voy a hacer muchas barbaridades, así que prefiero no dormirme con alguien que no deja de murmurar lo mucho que me odia-

Val la mira comprendiendo a medias lo que dice y comenta –pues como gustes- a lo que Jane pregunta -¿y tú a quienes escogerás si te nombran capitán?- a lo que él responde –dudo que sea el caso, lo más probable es que me manden con los otros mensos que nadie quiera, mi poder sería más un inconveniente que una ventaja para mi equipo, y no tengo habilidades de lucha-

A lo que Jane pregunta -¿no sabes usar ningún arma?- a lo que él responde –no, pensaba inscribirme a la clase de lanza y escudo pero dudo que me acepten- a lo que Jane pregunta -¿te interesa esa arma?- era difícil para Jane imaginárselo pero el respondió –con mi constitución la espada no serviría mucho, el alcance de la lanza ayudaría, además escudo ya tengo ¿quieres verlo?- diciendo emocionado lo último

Jane no le había mostrado a nadie en el internado sus armas, principalmente porque no sabía en quien confiar y en quien no, claro sabía que más temprano que tarde las tendría que hacer públicas, pero por ahora se sentía más segura con ellas escondidas colgando de sus orejas discretamente, si la blanca Trix y el morenazo de Juls o Gasparina (Nellie) le habían dicho algo a la directora no fue algo que ella le preguntara, al menos por ahora, se encogió de hombros y respondió –claro-

Val corrió aun desnudo hasta su armario y lo abrió moviendo las camisas y sacando de detrás de ellas un escudo de cuero negro con el borde de lo que parecían ser cuerda negra trenzada con cables de bronce y circuitos rotos, pero lo más raro era justo en medio del escudo, Jane pregunto un poco consternada –parece una…-

A lo que él responde feliz –una oreja, era del gigante Mimas, y lo del borde con sus trenzas, la directora y la tía abuela Piper lo derrotaron y se las dieron a mis abuelitos y ellos la hicieron un escudo y me lo regalaron- Jane no tenía demasiados problemas imaginando a la directora matando un gigante, aun llevando a una señora mayor de lastre

Jane pregunto -¿Cómo que te dan muchos regalos no?- a lo que Val se encogió de hombros con una ligera incomodidad y respondió –si, bueno es que para empezar ellos tienen pocos hijos y nietos menos aún, así que si, les gusta regalarme cosas- Jane noto que algo se estaba guardando, pero ya no le interesaba así que lo dejo ir y toco el escudo mientras preguntaba -¿y si puedes parar ataques con esta cosa?- a lo que Val responde –pues la piel de gigante ya es de por si dura y al curtirse absorbe bien los impactos, pero lo verdaderamente interesante de este escudo es que puede…- entonces abren la puerta

Y Louis asoma la cabeza para quedar impactado y sonrojado, Rottenmeier dice en tono de regaño –te dije es de mala educación abrir la puerta sin toc…- entonces el también asoma la cabeza y se queda también impactado y sonrojado, al ver sus caras de sorpresa juntas Jane si pudo ver el parecido fraterno

aunque no los culpaba debían parecer una pintura de unos de esos artistas pervertidos del renacimiento, una jovencita desnuda sosteniendo una toalla y tocando un escudo de cuero con la otra mano observándolo analíticamente mientras este es sostenido en alto por un efebo igualmente desnudo con un pene dos años mayor

El primero en reaccionar a la situación fue Val el cual bajo el escudo para tapar su intimidad, aunque un poco tarde, Marcus salió del trance y dijo serio –voy por los dormitorios recordándoles que la ceremonia es a las 8 y deben ir semiformales, disculpen la intromisión y recuerden por favor a la siguiente antes cerrar con seguro- y se marchó

Louis se quedó mirando unos segundos más, con una expresión entre avergonzada y ¿celosa?, aunque Jane no lo vio bien porque de inmediato la mano de Rottenmeier volvió a aparecer para llevarse a Louis de la oreja

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Val rito apenado –SUFICIENTE, NO ME VUELVO A DESNUDAR SI NO ES EN EL BAÑO- tomo sus cosas de la cama de Jane y corrió al baño, Jane le dijo –huy que delicado, sabes en la antigua Grecia tendrías que entrenar en un mini estadio desnudo con un montón de otros chicos desnudos y sudorosos y luchando y…y toqueteándose y… y mejor ahí le paro o esto se pondrá feo, PERO APURATE QUE ME TENGO QUE BAÑAR-

Al terminar de bañarse Jane noto que Val estaba acostado en su cama tapado completamente con su colcha, casi podía ver las líneas ondulares sobre su cabeza que indicaba vergüenza, Jane le dice –hay no exageres, solo un poco de desnudismo accidental en un orfanato adolescente, lo raro seria que no ocurriera-

A lo que Val levantando la cara pero sin quitarse la colcha, aunque de hecho eso ayudaba a hablarle porque así no se le miraban los ojos, se encoge de hombros y responde –supongo- Jane dice –bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿la última noche estuvo tranquila no?-

A lo que Val responde –pues sí, como cerraste la ventana no entro ninguno de tus…- a lo que Jane le corta diciéndole –no, me refiero a que no tuve ninguna pesadilla anoche, tuve un sueño rarísimo pero salvo el dragón no había nada demasiado aterrador-

Val le responde –pues o bien te estas acostumbrando a mi poder o bien yo lo aprendo a controlar, hay noches, muy muy raras noches, en las que mis ondas de miedo no se expanden, lo gracioso es que ocurre cuando me duermo nervioso, como cuando nos conocimos yo estaba dormido y no pasó nada hasta que desperté, es porque estaba muy nervioso porque las clases empezaban, y anoche lo estaba por que hoy es el día de selección-

Jane razono eso y dijo –vaya, ahora sé que debo estresarte más- se escuchó como Val hacia un puchero bajo su colcha, Jane solo se terminó de vestir y se fue de la habitación, debía ir al armario gigante de ropa prestada y pedir (robar) algo apropiado para la ocasión de esa noche.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Selena tenía un día sumamente estresante, para empezar hoy era el día de selección, eso ya de por si era algo que la había tenido preocupada desde unos días atrás, existía la posibilidad de que los de grados superiores la eligieran para sus equipos, modestia aparte ella era una de las mejores peleadoras de entre los novatos

Lo cual en si no decía demasiado, la mayoría ni siquiera había intentado levantar una espada hasta que llegaron al internado, también podía ser que la nombraran capitana, esos sería un gran honor pero abría la pregunta de, ¿a quienes elegir para su equipo?

Podía elegir a una de sus compañeras de habitación, sería lo más práctico, pero no quería llevar los asuntos de batalla al dormitorio, lo cual la llevaba a la siguiente cuestión ¿debía incluir a Noah?

Selena se dejó de idioteces y acepto la verdad eso era lo que en verdad le atormentaba la cabeza, si la hacían escoger, debía escogerlo a él o no, por un lado si no lo escogía talvez se enojaba y terminaba con ella, él era muy peliculero con esas cosas, o no se enojaba pero con el tiempo y la falta de contacto se irían separando y al final por la escuela o las misiones se pasarían semanas sin hablarse y un día diría "Sicy, debemos ser honestos.." y la mandaría al diablo, pero si lo escogía había un problema, era un inútil

Era bueno con la espada, era legado de Deméter de primera generación al fin y al cabo, pero no le gustaba usarla hasta que no le quedara más remedio, además estaba obsesionado con aprender cosas de su dormitorio como disparar un arco y enserio apestaba, no podía curar ni una uña rota, su poesía la mareaba, su conversación la desesperaba, no tocaba ni una armónica bien y no era demasiado listo la verdad sea dicha

Pero no era tanta sorpresa, solo era un tercera generación de Apolo, lo único bueno que tenía era lo guapo que era y que al menos era fiel, en misiones sería más un lastre que otra cosa, sabía que era una guerra y que se verían en peligro muy seguido y ella quería mantenerlo a salvo, con un legado de primera generación de Ares y Hermes (el peleonero y el chismoso) en su equipo muy probablemente siempre estarían en la primera línea

Pero si estaba en un equipo con los "menos prometedores", como los legados de generaciones inferiores como el, le asignarían misiones más fáciles, Selena sabía que su deber era elegir compañero de categoría como la suya

Hasta el momento había pensado en Jane Matthews y Lao Zhang, Jane podía ser una puta que se revolcaba con cualquiera con pene, pero Selena había oído las historias de los egipcios que le conto la directora sobre la persecución que sufrieron y había visto como quedaron Marie Anne y sus allegadas después de enfrentarla, la chica prometía, además de que su Charmtouche era muy poderoso

Y Cheshire podía ser enano y sombrío pero era un primera generación de Ares y Hades (ok, ok, de Marte y Plutón) y combinado con su poder de transformación de Poseidón podía ser muy bien aprovechado en las manos correctas, era una navaja suiza con patas

Además ambos eran grecorromanos y tener buena relación con Remoria podría determinar si en un futuro habría o no más ataques combinados como el de santa Lucia, ella esperaba que sí, ahí se había demostrado que ellos y la Ciudadela trabajando juntos podían resolver esta guerra solos sin el resto de los cobardes mágicos

Selena estaba confusa y con las ideas revueltas, una vez más su corazón y su deber peleaban en su interior sin descanso

Entonces la alarma de su celular sonó y ella se levantó de la cama, una de sus compañeras le aventó una almohada a la cara y le grito -¿Por qué no apagaste esa cosa? hoy no hay clases carajo- otra le respondió –tus gritos tampoco ayudan a dormir- y una tercera le responde –ni los tuyos- Selena se fue de ahí antes de que llegaran a los puños, no podía perder el tiempo en esas pequeñeces

Fue a su casillero y se puso su ropa de deportes para bajar al gimnasio que tenían en el dormitorio 5, por fortuna el lugar estaba lleno de obsesivos vigorexicos igual que ella, uso una caminadora en nivel máximo durante 30 minutos y practico golpes y patadas en un saco inteligente durante otros 30 minutos, normalmente ahí iría a las duchas y luego se cambiaría para su clase, pero hoy no habría clases así que prefirió hacer cardio otro rato, se puso en una de las maquinas cuando alguien le dijo –hola Selena- a ella casi le da un infarto al ver de quien se trataba se dijo a sí misma "hay… el diablo… mi suegra"

Y ahí enfrente de ella estaba la madre de Noah, la vigilante del dormitorio 4, la gran heroína de guerras, la más poderosa hija de Deméter, Meg McCaffrey

Sobra decir que la mujer ponía un pelín incomoda a Selena, así que solo trago saliva nerviosa y respondió –hola, profesora McCaffrey- la mujer respondió con una sonrisa –oye tranquila, aquí no estamos en clase de esgrima, aquí puedes llamarme señora McCaffrey-

Eso no tranquilizaba demasiado a Selena, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón y pregunto –no sabía que venía aquí, no la había visto antes- a lo que ella respondió –ah, es que vengo de lunes a viernes a esta hora pero normalmente tu estas en clases- Selena respondió aun incomoda –hoo ya veo- no sabía qué hacer, tenia deseos de salir corriendo, pero por no quería que pareciera que le tenía miedo a su suegra, ni que se notara que de verdad le tenía miedo

Por suerte la profesora de esgrima no era una persona habladora, era más una persona de cortar con su espada, eso tampoco tranquilizaba mucho a Selena

Se quedaron ahí en silencio hasta que a la maquina le faltaban dos minutos para terminar, Selena pensó que era libre cuando de repente la profesora pregunto -¿y vas a escoger a Noah para tu equipo?-

Selena casi se quedó congelada en ese momento, lo cual hubiera sido malo porque la maquina seguía funcionando, cuando respondo algo parecido a –hummm… aaa… epp-

La señora McCaffrey solo rio divertida y respondió –tranquila, niña, que nerviosa eres, desde que te conozco pareciera que me tienes miedo- sí, algo tuvo que ver que Noah las presento a media clase de esgrima de último año y Selena vio como hacia talco a media docena de semidioses entrenados y muy buenos

La señora McCaffrey continuo diciendo –cálmate, sé que Noah no es la persona más útil del mundo, es como su padre, te lo juro lo único bueno de ese hombre era el tamaño de su pene- y rio tranquilamente, al parecer el hecho de que hablaba con una chica de 14 años no le molestaba o filtraba sus palabras para nada, luego dijo –también me recuerda un poco a su bisabuelo, ahí las cosas que te podría contar del inútil de Lester…-

Selena no sabía de qué le hablaba pero si noto que de repente la expresión de su rostro se tornaba serio y que miraba perdida la pared, al parecer recordando tiempos mejores, por fin la maquina paro y Selena se disponía a salir sigilosamente aprovechando que su suegris estaba perdida en sus correrías de antaño

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de poder dar un paso la profesora de esgrima dijo –sabes pequeña…- era gracioso que lo dijera así puesto que Selena era algunos centímetros más alta que ella -… las habilidades de las personas son muy útiles, pero en más de una vez la debilidad de alguien me ha salvado el trasero, tenlo en cuenta esta noche y tranquila si no lo escoges Noah probablemente hará un berrinche grandote pero no le durara más de unos días, o solo uno si tú lo ayudas a "relajarse", ya me entiendes…- cerrándole un ojo

La cara de Selena se puso roja y corrió a las duchas, se bañó lo más rápido posible, lo último que quería en el mundo era encontrarse con ella también ahí, después fue a su casillero y saco la ropa que utilizaría esa noche, era algo temprano pero no quería que las prisas la agarraran desprevenida, así que se puso su vestido y salió de ahí

A diferencia de muchas otras Aresis a ella no le molestaban, pero si veía el inconveniente a la hora de una pelea a sí que solo los usaba en esa clase de ocasiones, por suerte solo era semi formal, honestamente no sabía que hacer hasta las ocho, ella no era una semidiosa, no podía pasársela entrenando todo el día como su madre, su cuerpo si tenía un límite

Pensó en ir a ver a Noah, pero la reunión con su madre le había bajado un poco el ánimo y no creía poder verlo sin acordarse de ella, además ese "tú me entiendes" aun le resonaba en su cabeza y coloreaba su cara

Así que pensó en solo caminar por ahí, anduvo deambulando por ahí un par de horas, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, Emily Old había movilizado a todo el mundo, había chicos de ultimo año por ahí y por halla, algunos en el portal, haciendo guardia, aunque al parecer de nuevo se había descompuesto y el profesor de mecánica de nuevo no sabía arreglarlo

Había algunos otros en el enfermería, siendo dirigidos para que todo estuviera listo por Lister Harris, hijo de Higinia y el mejor sanador del campamento, aunque solo estaba en segundo año, el formaba parte del pequeño grupo de elite de Emily, el mejor guerrero, el mejor sanador, el mejor mecánico, la mejor hechicera, la mejor rastreadora, todos dirigidos por Emily, quien era muy buena en todo

Normalmente cada uno actuaba con su propio equipo, como Emily con Leslie y Yuno, pero todos sabían que cuando aparecía una misión de verdad importante era a ellos seis a quienes llamaban, la aspiración de todos era llegar a ese grupo algún día, aunque eso era ridículo, al menos para Selena y sus iguales

Solo Kevin Cox era un legado, uno de segunda generación además, pero entre sus ancestros se contaba dos veces a Hefestos y una a Hécate, así que él era una combinación importante, pero salvo el los demás eran todos semidioses, así que Kevin era la excepción a la regla que la confirmaba.

Las posibilidades de Selena de entrar eran tan pocas como las de el tonto de Dominic al querer remplazara a Emily, curiosamente a pesar de ser los mejores solo Emily era jefa de su cabaña, corría el rumor de que no selo permitía a los otros para que no se distrajeran de sus grandes proyectos, eso incluía al mejor peleador del campamento el cual era por supuesto un hijo de Ares además de un legado de Atenea de cuarta generación, pero en ese punto ya ni contaba, que de hecho ese día había sido enviado con Kevin Cox para vigilar el centro de mando

Selena por su caminata también vio a muchos de primer grado con sus ropas "semi" formales ya puestas, fue a eso de las 2 de la tarde cuando se encontró con Hope Valdez, fue una reunión bastante incomoda, no porque la enana le desagradara especialmente, pese a ser una tonta niñita mimada de mami que no podía tener la boca cerrada por más problemas en que la metiera

Pero no tenía nada contra ella, lo que hizo la reunión incomoda fue que ella llevara un vestido color menta con falda de holanes hasta las rodillas, ese tampoco sería un problema, excepto por que era exactamente el mismo vestido que llevaba Selena

Cuando voltearon a verse y estuvieron una frente a la otra cada una barrio con la mirada a la otra, hubo un muy incómodo silencio de unos 20 segundos hasta que Hope dijo –sabía que mentía "toda la ropa que te hago viene de mi creatividad" si como no- y ahí estaba otro comentario que no venía al caso y que Selena no entendía

Hope solo dijo –yo no me voy a cambiar y no tengo nada más que ponerme eh- Selena respondió –pues tampoco me voy a cambiar yo- básicamente por la misma razón que Hope pero prefirió no mencionarlo, Hope respondió –bueno tampoco es tan malo, podría ser peor…-

Fue interrumpida a la mitad de la oración, Selena se volteó a ver qué ocurría y lo vio, Jane Matthews caminando tranquilamente comiendo una banana y jugando con ella en su boca cada vez que pasaba cerca algún chico, lo cual provocaba que algunos se tropezaran de la impresión o peor, lo horrorosamente cómico es que Jane Matthews llevaba exactamente el mismo vestido que ellas

El suyo era dos tallas más grande que el de Hope pero dos más pequeñas que el de Selena y lo peor de todo, definitivamente de las tres era a la que le quedaba mejor

Cuando las vio se acercó con la boca abierta, Selena pensó que empezaría a gritar que le habían robado la idea o alguna otra cosa de niñita tonta, pero Jane solo las barrio con la mirada y se carcajeo, volteo a verlas y les dijo entre carcajadas –oigan con esto no me convencerán de incluirlas en mi equipo… pero se agradece el intento-

Selena apretó fuerte el puño por enojo y en vista de que la iluminación a su lado mejoro asumió que Hope igual, ambas estaban a punto de decirle algo pero Jane siguió comiendo su banana tranquilamente mientras decía con la boca llena –como quiera probablemente todos moriremos hoy, con lo del atentado terrorista y todo eso-

Hope rodo los ojos y respondió –hay por favor, no son más que rumores- a lo que Jane respondió tranquila –me lo confirmo un jefe de dormitorio- Hope pregunto incomoda -¿Cuál?- a o que Jane respondió tan tranquila de la vida –el tuyo, Brian, ayer cuando estábamos descomponiendo aun más el Argo IV de lo que ya está-

Selena no estaba segura de que Jane estuviera siendo completamente honesta, porque ninguna persona habla con desconocidos tan tranquilamente sobre su vida privada, pero aun así sintió curiosidad por lo que dijo así que pregunto -¿y el cómo lo sabe?- y Jane dijo encogiéndose de hombros –según él es lo que Nemea le escucho decir a dos monoteístas súper importantes-

Selena respondió recobrando la tranquilidad –en tal caso no tendrán oportunidad alguna, el ataque será un fracaso- Hope volteo a verla y pregunto -¿Cómo estas tan segura?- a lo que Selena respondió confiada –Emily estuvo reforzándolo todo, tiene a gente vigilando por todas partes, el grupo elite está activo y alerta, además no hay nadie a quien Emily no pueda detener-

Entonces Selena escucho como un grito de horror moría en la garganta Jane, su boca se abría para dejar caer el pedazo de banana que estaba masticando y sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus cuencas, por un momento Selena pensó que Valentine estaría detrás de ella o algo así, pero al revisar vio que no había nadie, estuvo a punto de pegarle por asustarla cuando de repente Matthews salió corriendo gritando –ya sé quién es el traidor, si hay alguien a quien Emily no puede detener-

Selena no tenía ganas pero aun así la siguió, si estaba en lo correcto quería estar presente, si no lo estaba, bueno mínimo unas buenas risas le animarían el día, también detecto que Hope también las seguía, otra cosa a favor de Jane que Selena debía incluir en su lista era que tenía velocidad cuando quería

Jane paso casi por medio campamento y se dirigió al acantilado, Selena no tenía idea de qué diablos hacia hasta que giro a la izquierda y choco con alguien, estaban los cuatro frente al centro de mando, con quien Jane choco era Stuart Stoll, uno de los muchísimos medio primos de Selena por parte de Hermes y de Noah por parte de Deméter, Selena noto que con el habían caído al piso tres sándwiches que traía con él

Stuart se levantó del piso y pregunto –oigan ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- luego vio sus sándwiches y reclamo –genial ahora debo ir por otros- Selena preparo su arma y pregunto -¿Qué haces aquí?- talvez sonó un poco más ruda de lo que esperaba pero la advertencia que todos sabían era que el traidor estaba entre los de primer año

Stuart se puso algo nervioso y respondió –me mandaron a traerles comida a los que cuidan el centro de mando- Selena volteo a ver a los tres sándwiches, y se digo a si misma "eso era raro se suponía que en el centro de mando solo estarían Cox y…" entonces oyeron algo en el interior de la cabaña mohosa, Selena reconoció al instante el sonido de una pelea de espadas

Los cuatro corrieron hacia el centro de mando para averiguar qué había ocurrido, cuando la puerta se abrió y Selena vio algo que la dejo impactada, Emily Old, la mano derecha de la directora, aunque ese título era un poco ofensivo y gracioso, se arrastraba cojeando usando su espada como bastón y visiblemente cansada desde dentro del centro de mando con una fea cortada en la mejilla y una mano agarrando su brazo con la manga empapada de sangre, cuando la vieron corrieron en su auxilio

Hope pregunto preocupada -¿Qué te paso Emily?- a lo que ella respondió respirando forzada –chicos, gracias a dios..es quee stan aquí, se volvió loco y mato a Kevin, casi me mata a mi tamben, el… era el traidor, deben ir rápido a informar a…-

Pero dándole la vuelta a Emily, Jane entro por la puerta, Emily en un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Jane y le dijo –no quieres entrar ahí pequeña, está muy feo- Jane quito delicadamente su brazo y dijo –sí, pero hay que asegurarse antes que todo el equipo este bien- Hope respondió -es verdad y desde ahí podemos sonar la alarma- e igualmente entro, luego Stuart y al final Selena ayudo a Emily a sostenerse y dijo –mejor esperemos dentro la ayuda-

Emily se palmeo el bolsillo desesperada, la miro con rostro angustiado y respondió –sssssi vamos adentro- Selena la ayuda a entrar, y vio la escena, ahí estaban los cuerpos de Kevin Cox, decapitado alado del panel principal, y su asesino, quien fue el mejor peleador de todo el internado, quien en su momento tuvo todo el respeto y admiración de Selena, tirado en el piso con una herida de espada atravesándole el pecho, de ambos cuerpos aun brotaba sangre que se expandía por toda la habitación, Selena había visto en varias ocasiones a sus padres destruir monstruos y los vio convertirse en polvo frente a sus ojos, pero nunca había visto a una persona muerta, había muchísima más sangre, además de que a diferencia de los monstruos no se irían y ya había que mover los cuerpos y uno sabía que los monstruos siempre volvían del tártaro y se reformaban pero ellos dos se habían ido para siempre

Selena nunca había visto algo así, pero extrañamente, no sintió nada, ni asco ni excitación ni nada, se convenció a si misma que era debido al shock y solo desvió la mirada, al parecer era algo de legados ya que ninguno de sus acompañantes les dio una segunda mirada, los tres estaban ocupados mirando un extraño artefacto sobre el panel de control principal

Selena solo había estado ahí una vez, pero estaba segura de que ese huevo negro con luces rojas que parpadeaban no era algo bueno, Hope lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto, Stuart apretaba desesperado una y otra vez la señal de alarma, que al parecer no funcionaba, mientras sostenía al revés su navaja y Jane, bueno ella estaba más tranquila de hecho tiro tan tranquila al piso detrás de ella su cascara de banana

Jane dijo –bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo no me quedare en la cabaña de los horrores a esperar a que explote, con permiso- e intento moverse, pero Selena le agarró el hombro y la paro mientras decía con sospecha –un momento, que casualidad todo ¿no?…- Jane volteo a mirarla y pregunto molesta -¿a qué te refieres con eso?- a lo que Selena respondió –que es muy curioso que tú de repente dijeras que hay alguien a quien Emily no puede detener y de repente vengas corriendo aquí justo después de que uno de ellos se volviera loco, ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto Jane?-

Jane ahora si más molesta le responde –mira Helga Pataki, no tengo por qué justificar lo que dije o hice con nadie y menos con una…- pero fue interrumpida por Hope quien dijo –oigan, oigan calma, esta cosa es una clase de bomba, de eso estoy segura con solo tenerla cerca, pero no siento un temporizador así que debe activarse por un detonador, hay que buscarlo antes de…- pero ellas siguieron discutiendo

Selena dijo con voz autoritaria –Stuart la alarma no funciona ve a buscar ayuda afuera y tu (agarra fuerte el brazo de Jane) te quedas aquí hasta que llegue la directora- Jane mira su mano molesta y le responde enojada –tienes 5 segundos para quitarme tu puta mano de encima o te voy a…-

Stuart dice mientras camina -pues yo me paso a retirar, enviare ayuda- con voz muy nerviosa, Selena pregunta ahora también enojada -¿o que mal teñida?-

Hope las interrumpe diciendo –chicas enserio en cualquier momento esta cosa nos mandara a todos a la mi…- pero Jane la ignoro y continuo diciendo –primero que nada, y que te quede muy claro, estos ricitos de oro son por pura genética y nada más, igual que ese pellejo de rata que tienes en la cabeza –

Selena se pone furiosa y da un paso más cerca de Jane, y esta continuo diciendo –y en segundo lugar o me quitar su zarpa de oso o de una patada te voy a tirar encima del descabezado, que casualmente es justo donde estaba Stuart la semana pasada cuando me lo cogí aquí-

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que ninguno pudo predecir, fue como en cámara lenta, Stuart dio un grito ahogado y se oyó algo encajándose, luego un grito de dolor y Selena sintió como ese molesto mechón permanentemente abultado de su cabello era arrancado de su cabeza mientras oía algo filoso cortar el viento y vio como una hoja de bronce celestial pasaba por encima de la cabeza de Jane y luego de la de Hope

Con su velocidad de legado de Hermes tomo rápido el dije de su brazalete y este empezaba a crecer en un instante en un martillo de guerra de metro y medio con cabeza de hierro templado con púas de bronce celestial incrustadas a presión, entonces oyó como Stuart salto de un paso hacia atrás, cuando Selena giro la cabeza vio que el también había evitado por los pelos, la hoja de bronce que iba directo a su abdomen

Quien tenía esa hoja no era otra que Emily Old, la mano derecha de la directora, la cual tenía en su hombro clavado la navaja de Stuart, su expresión era algo que perseguiría a Selena el resto de su vida, siempre la vio desde que la observaba en el santuario con una expresión de tranquilidad y determinación, como la de la directora, ahora su expresión era una mezcla de rabia asesina y terror demencial, oyó como gritaba con una voz cargada de resentimiento –MALDITOS MOCOSOS- antes de levantar su espada y volver a atacarlos

Esta vez Selena dejo que el icor de Ares que corría por sus venas actuara por sí mismo, e intercepto la hoja de Emily con su martillo, Selena había practicado con él desde que a los 7 años apareció bajo el árbol de navidad, ni su madre ni su padre sabían de donde había salido, pero la tarjeta de feliz navidad firmada con el dibujo de una explosión nuclear quito todas las dudas posibles

En ese entonces el martillo era pequeño pero conforme Selena iba creciendo se hacía más grande, pesado y le salían más púas, era bastante pesado así que imaginaran la sorpresa de Selena cuando a duras penas logro parar la estocada de Emily

Los demás corrieron hacia la salida, el martillo y la espada volvieron a chocar un par de veces, Selena estaba aturdida, sabía que Emily era buena, muy buena, pero no fue hasta que de una estocada tiro el martillo de sus manos que comprendió que Emily tenía el combate ganado nada más empezar

Emily la miro con una expresión vacía que no auguraba nada bueno, mientras dirigía la hoja de su espada directo al corazón de la novata, cuando de repente una bola de fuego dorada salió de la nada y casi impacta contra el rostro de Emily si no llega a desviarse a tiempo

Selena oyó la voz de Hope –no te quedes ahí parada mamona, sal rápido-

Selena tomo rápido su martillo y salió de la cabaña, ahí estaban los cuatro, Jane con una expresión de enojo y dedicación ya con su lanza y escudo listos, Hope ya tenía listas dos esferas de fuego, una en cada mano, hasta Stuart había recogido una piedra del piso, algunos se burlarían de ello, pero Selena sabía que contra alguien del nivel de Emily, esa piedra bien podría ser la diferencia entre los cuatro con heridas graves o los cuatro muertos

Así que levanto su martillo y espero, Emily estaba tardando más de lo esperado, cuando una alarma sonó por todo el internado y al mirar hacia el mar Selena vio como la barrera se materializaba y la fisura se abría de par en par, entonces Emily salió tranquilamente de la cabaña ya balanceando su espada

Los miro y dijo con una expresión casi divertida -¿enserio creen que unos insignificantes novatos y aparte legados los cuatro pueden contra mí?- Selena sabía que tenía razón, incluso los cuatro atacando juntos sus posibilidades de victoria casi no existían, Selena esperaba que Stuart arrojara su piedra una vez que Emily estuviera cerca, probablemente la cortaría en el aire con si fuera mantequilla, pero le daría una distracción de unos segundos, segundos que iban a necesitar desesperadamente

Por fortuna para ellos justo cuando Emily termino de salir del centro de mando, unas voces empezar a oírse y pasos que se acercaban, la alarma talvez ya no funcionaba pero la fisura abriéndose era algo difícil de ignorar, varios internos ya armados se acercaban, sin entender bien la situación

Entonces ocurrió algo aún más inesperado, al parecer Emily maldijo en silencio y luego dirigiéndose a nadie en específico dijo con voz fría y resignada –cuando lleguen ríndanse, no tienen oportunidad- después saco de su bolsillo un pequeño rectángulo negro con una luz roja parpadeante y grito con todas sus fuerzas –EL UNICO Y VERDADERO EXPULSARA A LOS DEMAS… (oprimió el botón) QUE ASI SEA- y detrás de ella el centro de mando exploto, envolviéndola a ella también en la explosión.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Jane había tenido una mañana más agitada de lo esperado

Primero encontró un bonito vestido en el almacén de ropa "prestada" el cual le quedaba asombroso, luego fue a caminar por el campamento para provocar a los chicos con su falda y su banana, lo cual le parecía siempre de lo más divertido

Luego mientras paseaba tranquilamente se encontró a Sicy la grandulona y a la enanita volcánica, las cuales, para gracia absoluta de Jane, traían el mismo vestido que ella, a Jane le gusto ver que en definitiva de las tres era a la que el vestido lucia más, aunque pensó que luciría aún más con el de Hope, pero se conformó

Después mientras hablaban de terrorismo le dio un darme cuenta tan fuerte que casi la tira al piso, había una persona a la cual Emily Old no podía detener, a Emily Old, la verdad es que ni la misma Jane supo cómo se enteró de algo así, simplemente había ocurrido, como si una voz en su cabeza le dijera "si yo escogiera a un traidor, escogería al último que creerían que lo es" la persona que irónicamente debe buscar al traidor, sería la única que le podría cubrir perfectamente el rastro

Fue como uno de los cálculos del profesor Pace, parecían complicados a simple vista, con tantos números convertidos en letras, pero una vez que lo analizas bien te das cuenta de que no importa si jamás descubres que es "X" o "Y", algunos problemas su respuesta era 6X o Y987, y aun así el resultado era correcto

De igual forma al tener todos los factores en su mente, aunque algunos factores siguieran siendo un misterio para ella, aun así el resultado lógico era el mismo, de alguna forma al oír el discurso de confianza y admiración de Selena y Hope, Jane de alguna forma supo que el traidor era Emily Old

Así que salió corriendo al lugar que ella atacaría primero si fuera a traicionar al internado, el lugar desde donde podría dejar entrar a mis aliados, el lugar que los dejaría aislados y a mi completa merced

La maldita paranoia de Jane la había traicionado una vez más, cuando vio a Emily salir herida y cojeando dudo, su explicación tenía sentido y Jane dudo de la lógica, por eso se le ocurrió la pendejada de entrar al centro de mando, y encontró a los muertos, no era la primera vez que Jane veía una persona muerte y la verdad no le importaba, su único pensamiento al respecto fue "que lastima que no alcance a coger con ellos"

Pero fuera de eso no sintió nada al respecto, después fue como idiota a mirar el maligno huevo de Faberge y le dio la espalda a su primer sospechosa, se había salvado por los pelos, literalmente, después ella, Selena, Hope y Stuart fueron apuntados por las armas de los que llegaban exigiendo explicaciones

Mientras veían como un chico de camisa azul y otro de verde mar levantaban las manos y al parecer creaban un mini tornado alrededor de donde estaba el centro de mando, Jane asumió que para que el oxígeno saliera y las llamas se apagaran, lo cual ocurrió

También vio como llegaban rápidamente la directora y algunos otros profesores, ella con tono serio y ligeramente amenazante les dijo que explicaran lo que ocurrió, Selena se adelantó y explico resumidamente lo acontecido, pese a que obviamente las acciones extraordinarias y las capacidades detectivescas de Jane merecían una mención honorifica por alguna extraña razón Selena las mencionaba con un ligero tono de "esta sabe más de lo que dice, no confié en ella", en especial cuando al terminar su historia dijo directamente –esta sabe más de lo que dice, no confié en ella-

Jane quería patearla en la entrepierna, si, no les dolía tanto como a los hombres pero seguía doliendo horrible, pero se contuvo, al final la directora les dio su mirada de halcón a los cuatro y detecto desafío en la mirada de Jane, confusión en la de Stuart, duda en la de Selena y miedo en la de Hope, pero no mentira, falsedad o información guardada en ninguna así que asintió y les dijo a los otros que bajaran las armas

Luego se acercó hasta el jefe de medicina que estaba atendiendo el cuerpo de Emily, ella le pregunta -¿Cómo está?- con un tono entre duda y preocupación, el, un chico un tanto subido de peso con ojos azul pálido, baja su Escáner y responde –muy mal directora, tiene toda la parte trasera del cuerpo con quemaduras, está viva de milagro, hay que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto…- pero una voz enojada lo interrumpe a media discurso -¿Por qué?-

Jane volteo la mirada y vio que Bryan Smed se acercaba a ellos, con su camisa bronce manchada de grasa y su cubre bocas, caminaba desde lo que quedaba del centro de mando, después de mirar por un buen rato los dos cadáveres calcinados, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos continuo diciendo -¿Por qué vamos a ayudarla? es una traidora, ya oyeron sus últimas palabras, yo digo que si tanto ama a su dios dejémosla que se reúna con él con el dolor que ella misma se provocó-

El medico lucia escandalizado y grito –no podemos dejarla en el piso para que muera de dolor- Bryan le dedico una mirada llena de odio –claro, su perro fiel hasta el final ¿no Lister?- el gordito lo miro sorprendido y pregunto -¿de que estas hablando?- a lo que Bryan respondió –tú eras parte de su precioso escuadrón de elite ¿no?, dinos ¿Qué tanto sabias de esto?-

Lister lo miro enojado y respondió –si estas insinuando que yo…- Bryan agrego –solo estoy diciendo que desde primero fuiste su mascota y todos sabían que si te ordenaba que saltaras de este barranco tú lo harías, así que ¿Qué más harías por ella?-

Una voz los interrumpe y dice –alto ahí Aníbal el caníbal…- se acercó también enojada Leslie Papadopoulos, la cual le dijo a Bryan –no te permito que acuses a cualquiera de mis internos de estar asociado con "esta"- para luego dirigirle una mirada de odio al cuerpo convaleciente de Emily, Bryan respondió aun enojado –claro y lo dice su amiguita del alma, talvez estamos mirando hacia otro lado, al menos él es un semidiós- esto provoco una nueva mirada de odio entre ambos,

Se podía ver detrás de Leslie a Yuno Stoll mirando a Emily, su rostro era una mezcla de dolor, confusión y negación de la realidad, entonces la directora quien hasta entonces había estado mirando el piso frotándose las sienes grita –¡BASTA!- en un tono aterradoramente similar al que Emily había usado hacía apenas una semana para callarlos

Luego inhala y exhala profundamente y dice con la voz más seria y carente de emociones que Jane había oído en toda su vida -primero que nada, que se acerquen los paramédicos para llevar a Emily a la enfermería, quiero que se haga todo lo posible para preservar su vida…- mientras miraba a Lister, Bryan parecía querer protestar, pero la directora lo corto explicando -…por la simple razón de que es lo correcto que hay que hacer y también por que posee información que nos puede ser muy útil, en segundo lugar que llamen a Alec, quiero que retiren los cuerpos y que empiecen a prepararlos, la ceremonia se retrasa hasta nuevo aviso, en su lugar velaremos a nuestro héroes caídos como es debido, Bryan- y voltea a mirarlo antes de continuar –trae a todo el dormitorio 9 si es necesario pero quiero cerrada la fisura antes del anochecer-

Bryan la interrumpe diciendo –directora sin Kevin no creo que eso sea po…- pero ella también lo interrumpe con una voz firme –antes del anochecer Bryan, luego Yuno, YUNO- dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención ya que esta aun miraba fijamente a Emily, pero al oírla volteo a mirar a la directora con una cara de " a sus órdenes" al parecer fue convincente por que la directora continuo diciendo –reúne a los mejores rastreadores de la casa de Hermes y diles que busquen más bombas, que revisen debajo de cada roca, pero quiero el área limpia lo más pronto posible-

Yuno asiente y se gira para mirarlos, y les pregunta -¿Cómo era la bomba?- Jane y los otros se quedaron congelados, hacia tanto que no hablaban que casi olvidaban que estaban ahí, pero Selena dijo –era un huevo negro- Stuart agrego –como de plástico…- y Jane finalizo diciendo –y tenía unas lucecitas rojas que parpadeaban- Lister puso cara de pánico total, metió una mano a su bata blanca y arrojo algo lo más lejos posible, solo cuando aterrizo los demás vieron que se trataba de un huevo idéntico al que había en el centro de mando

Los otros volvieron a levantar sus armas y apuntaron a porky, Bryan grito acusadoramente -¡TRAIDOR!- pero él se arrodillo y mientras lloraba en posee de súplica y dijo –NOOO, PORFAVOR ESCUCHENME, DIRECTORA SELO JURO ESO NO ES MIO, EMILY ME LO DIO-

La directora se arrodillo cerca de él y le pregunto desesperada y alterada -¿Qué quieres decir? HABLA- a lo que el nervioso y aun llorando responde –ella, ella dijo que era un transmisor, que funcionaba con emociones o algo así, que si estaba en problemas ella lo sabría, nos los dio a todos por hoy, dijo que así lo sabría si, si necesitábamos ayuda-

La directora le arrebato casi con odio el detonador de la mano a Emily, la cual aún lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie apunto a la bomba y presiono el botón, el huevo exploto, por fortuna pese a su figura Lister era un buen lanzador de manera que la explosión no le llego a nadie

Fue más pequeña que la del centro de mando, así que o ese era especial o Emily también les dio un kínder sorpresa a los otros dos, la directora miro el detonador y dijo sombría –es de corto alcance, probablemente Emily pensaba ir por todo el internado fingiendo que ayudaba cuando en realidad…- Lister grito escandalizado –iba a matarme, iba a matarme, iba a volarme en pedazos con toda la enfermería, Bryan tiene razón hay que dejarla que se muera-

La directora lo mira con ojos glaciales y responde –no, procederemos como ya dije que se hará- Lister se levanta y se alejó asustado de Emily mientras decía –yo no la pienso atender, por mí que se pudra en su bilis hepática- Jane asumió que para un médico ese era un insulto fuerte

La directora se giró para mirar a Leslie y le dijo –ve a la enfermería y diles que deben salvarla, diles que es una orden mía- Leslie volvió a mirar a Emily y luego asintió, la directora continuo diciendo –luego quiero verte en la oficina y a ti Lister- ambos voltearon a verla sin comprender, pero esta ya se había girado hacia Yuno –Yuno, haz lo que te dije, descríbeles la bomba, Lister dile a Yuno de los lugares donde tu sepas que hay más huevos, asegúrate de recoger en persona los de Maddie y Cat, y luego diles que también vayan a mi oficina, escóltalas ahí tu misma y que alguien le informe a Joseph que también lo espero ahí-

Leslie empezó a decir –pero directora nosotros nunca..- pero esta la ignoro y siguió hablándole a Yuno -cuando tengan las bombas que las traigan aquí y las detonen en un rango de 20 metros y una por una por favor, asegúrense de que el detonador este solo a la distancia necesaria de la bomba que explotaran, Bryan, que empiecen las reparaciones de inmediato-

Luego se fue caminando, a medio camino de la nada apareció Dominic Birds y le dijo –directora, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?- Jane pensó "que buitre" el cuerpo de la otra aun no terminaba de enfriarse, que con lo doradita que quedo va a tomar un rato, y él ya estaba olisqueando a ver si encontraba algún hueso

La directora a juzgar por su expresión pensó lo mismo que Jane, pero aun así dijo –si, por favor ve a buscar a los jefes de dormitorio, diles que hay toque de queda, hasta esta noche no quiero a nadie fuera de su dormitorio- y siguió caminando Dominic asintió y dijo –por supuesto, puede confiar en mi- a medio camino la directora paro y dijo –y luego ven por favor a mi oficina, necesitare que hagas algunas otras cosas hoy- Dominic hizo un muy mal trabajo para disimular su expresión de felicidad y completa satisfacción antes de decir –por supuesto señora- y salió caminando alegremente hacia los dormitorios

Y así el grupo original de héroes que descubrió la conspiración y salvo el trasero de medido internado quedo en el olvido, de hecho algunos a lo lejos aún los miraban feo, como si fuera culpa de ellos que su amado líder los hubiera apuñalado por la espalda

Jane se volteó hacia Stuart y pregunto –hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que viste que Emily nos iba a cortar la cabeza?- el rostro de Stuart enrojeció y bajo la mirada antes de responder –no lo hice, tus hablaste sobre… bueno, "nosotros" y pues yo me descordine, pise tu cascara de banana, y…- e inclino la cabeza totalmente

Jane se rio muy fuerte y pregunto -¿te caíste y apuñalaste a Emily?- ahora la cara de Stuart brillaba de lo roja que estaba, cuando de repente Hope lo abrazo, Stuart se quedó asombrado por el gesto hasta que ella explico –gracias, tu impulso de idiotez y cómica torpeza nos salvó el cuello-

Selena le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo –nunca mejor dicho, gracias primo- entonces oyeron unos pasos de alguien corriendo hacia ellos, se trataba de Noah Gold, el sabroso novio de Selena, justo cuando llego a ellos, las sombras se unieron junto a ellos y de ellas emergió Lao Zhang, el novio zukulento de Hope

El típico pelirrojo americano llevaba unos pantalones caqui, unos zapatos café y una camiseta de botones verde limo con las mangas subidas, mientras el exótico afro-asiático llevaba un elegante traje negro con camisa morada y corbata plateada

Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo a sus respectivas novias –supe lo que paso ¿estas bien?- a Jane le pareció gracioso, no se le podían ocurrir dos chicos más diferentes que Noah y Lao, y aun así ambos expresaron una genuina preocupación por sus novias, interesante, sus relaciones eran más sólidas de lo que Jane había supuesto, lo cual haría más complicados sus planes, a la par que divertidos

Selena respondió –sí, logre salir victoriosa del combate, aunque Emily dio mejor pelea de la esperada- al mismo tiempo Hope respondía alarmada –no, ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Casi me decapitan y me fríen como un nugget de pollo- Jane pensó también que a excepción de sus rasgos latinos y su forma de mirarla con odio (que de hecho era algo que casi todas las chicas compartían) ellas también eran polos opuestos

Luego cada pareja se abrazó y beso, Jane no pudo evitar las notorias diferencias entre las parejas sexualmente activas y las que no lo son, Hope y Lao prolongaban el beso más que nada por compromiso, tenían las manos en los hombros del otro, pero más para alejarse rápido cuando terminar que para acercarse más

Mientras que, pese a algunos problemas de altura, Noah y Selena mantenían una interesante batalla oral y se acariciaban el uno al otro en la cadera, luego Jane digo –pues ya que…- acto seguido tomo del cuello de la camisa a Stuart y lo acerco para también besarlo

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que Stuart aprendía, era solo su cuarta sesión y aun así sabía exactamente que Jane tenía un pequeño problema de cosquillas detrás de la muela izquierda, donde saldrían las del juicio, y la estimulaba juguetonamente, al mismo tiempo las manos de Jane se posaron en su tórax y empezaron a subir y bajar, mientras los dedos de Stuart acariciaban sutilmente su espalda baja sobre el vestido, Jane estaba a punto de abrirle un botón a la camisa de Stuart cuando oyeron al mismo tiempo dos carraspeos de regaño

Eso rompió la concentración, al separarse y abrir los ojos Jane noto que las otras dos parejas ya habían parado, ya ni siquiera estaban tocándose, también noto que prácticamente todos en la playa los estaban mirando, hasta los de camisa de bronce habían dejado de mover los aparatos medio fundidos y los de camisa negra habían parado a medio transporte de los cadáveres

Los que los habían detenido eran de hecho Marcus Rosier y Tao Oes, el interno en jefe del dormitorio 4, que los miraban con igual gesto desaprobador y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Stuart también se percató de ellos ya que volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, Jane pregunto tranquilamente -¿Qué?- a lo que Rottenmeier respondió –hay toque de queda, regresa al dormitorio 10 de inmediato, y avísale a cualquier otra camisa rosa que veas- y sin decir más se ajustó los lentes y se marchó, intentaba aparentar frialdad, pero Jane casi juraría que noto el sutil toque de los celos en su voz

Por el contrario Tao si le dedico una mirada ofendida y le dijo –nunca me llamaste-

A lo que Jane respondió encogiéndose de hombros –no dije que lo haría, dije que podíamos volver a vernos si me aburría y no tenía nada mejor a la mano- él era un chico de 17 años, afroamericano, más afro que americano la verdad, exceptuando por sus profundos ojos verdes, con un afro corto, él era muy alto y con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, aunque íntimamente Jane solo lo clasificaba como "bueno", así que no llamo demasiado su atención luego del primer encuentro el escudo en su camisa verde era una rueda de caro con una boa entrelazada, estaba clasificado como semidiós y su progenitor era Τριπτόλεμος

El solo gruño y dijo –bueno ya oíste a Marcus, vámonos- acto seguido agarro a Stuart del cuello de la camisa y selo llevo arrastrando

Selena dijo –también nos retiramos, deben necesitarnos en nuestros dormitorios, ha sido un honor pelear a su lado- Jane pensó que estaba bromeando pero su cara de idiota demostró que hablaba en serio, mientras ella y Noah se alejaban tomados de las manos, el volteo la cabeza hacia ellos y le dio a Jane una mirada coqueta, ella se la devolvió antes de perderlos de vista, alcanzo a oír como el preguntaba -¿Por qué las tres estaban vestidas igual?-

Luego se volteó hacia los dos que habían quedado, Hope miro a Lao, luego a Jane, luego de nuevo a Lao, pero al final dio un suspiro de resignación y dijo –bueno mejor voy a ver si puedo ayudar en el centro de mando- y camino en dicha dirección

Jane noto que estaba dándole a Lao un voto de confianza, este dijo –mejor voy a mi dormitorio, Nemea debe querernos a todos ahí- Jane dijo –espera, antes de irte, ¿podrías hacerme un favorcito?- Lao le respondió serio como siempre –claro, ¿de que se trata?- por más ganas que Jane tuviera de defraudar la confianza de Hope, había algo que necesitaba hacer aún más.

)()()()()()(

Bueno hasta aquí el chapter nine of season one, espero que les haya gustado, ¿a que no selo esperaban?, quiero mandarle un agradecimiento muy especial a MelodyParra, principalmente porque es la única que me comenta, gracias y buenos días


End file.
